


and once you taste you can't live without it (not cause you choose to not live without it, it's now a part of you)

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Katy Keene (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, because i deserved that spinoff instead, katy keene rewrite but with the pussycats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 69,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: Josie looks out into the crowd to see Melody and Valerie giving her a subtle thumbs up. There was only thing that could make this night perfect. And there they were.
Relationships: Alexander Cabot III/Josie McCoy, Pepper Smith/Melody Valentine, Valerie Brown & Josie McCoy & Melody Valentine
Comments: 16
Kudos: 4





	1. once upon a time in new york

“Hey!” Melody races towards the girl to help her when she sees her being mugged but stops short of reaching her when she sees the knife being pulled.

The thief runs off, scared, and the woman turns around, giving Melody a good view of her recognizable face. The hair was different though. A good different.

“Josie?”

“Melody?” Josie looks surprised to see her as she pockets the switchblade. And a little nervous. “Hey, it's, um, been a while.”

That was an understatement. Melody left Riverdale the summer before junior year. Her aunt claimed that she wanted to be closer to family and they moved to Massachusetts.

“Yeah, it has. Are you…moving in?” She gestures to the suitcases behind Josie.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I found this roommate ad online from someone named May Berry, but I lost my key and I was about to call when that guy ran up on me.”

 _No way,_ Melody thinks to herself. This was too much of a coincidence. “His name is Alan actually,” she corrects her. “Alan M. Mayberry.”

Josie pauses, brows scrunching in confusion, “Wait, you know him?”

“I live there too.” 

“Wow. That's…wow.”

Melody can only nod in response. The silence stretches on and she clears her throat, pointing her thumb in the direction of the door, “Well, I have my key, so I'll just let you in.”

Josie's face lights up as if she forgot the reason she was standing on the concrete sidewalk. “Right, yeah. Thank you.”

“No problem. Um, stay here and I'll go get Alan to help with the rest of the bags.”

“Okay. Thanks again, Mel.”

Josie retrieves her phone from her purse and sends her mother a quick text, informing her that she had made it here safely.

Melody comes back down with a very attractive man behind her.

“Josie meet Alan,” she introduces the two with a noncommittal hand gesture.

Josie remains undeterred by her friend's indifference. She smiles flirtatiously and holds her hand out for him to shake, “It's nice to meet you, Alan.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

He walks over to her bags after dropping her hand and easily picks up her leopard print suitcase. Melody grabs one and follows him up the stairs. Josie follows their leads, grabbing the remaining bags and walking into the apartment. 

The walk is much longer than she's anticipated, and her energy is depleted by the time she reaches their door.

Melody gives her a sheepish smile. “I probably should've warned you about the walk.”

Josie places her hands on her hips, surveying the apartment as she regulates her breathing. It was nice. Sheik maybe.

“I have the room on the left and this one,” Melody leads her friend to a door pass the kitchen, “is your room. Alan's parents own the building and the deli downstairs, so we get to decorate however we want.”

Josie nods, mind whirring with different ideas of how exactly to decorate her room. 

Melody places a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, why don't we go get something to eat? You're probably starving, and the deli is great.”

Josie shrugs. She wasn't that hungry, but she wanted to catch up with Melody since they haven't spoken in about six years.

“Great. Alan, I'm taking Josie to the secret park. Want to come?”

He shakes his head, declining their offer, “I told K.O I'd meet him at the gym. I'll catch up with you two later though.”

Melody shrugs then turns back to Josie. “I guess it's just the two of us then.”

\--

The ‘secret park’ turns out to be The Little Red Lighthouse under the Washington Bridge.

“Pepper took me here during my first night,” Melody's words hold a wistful tone. “Whenever I'm feeling down or bored, I come here and remember that feeling I had like I could…”

“Conquer the world?” Josie guesses. She knew exactly what that felt like. 

Melody nods, staring off into the distance. Josie takes another bite from her sandwich.

“Who’s Pepper?”

“She's…we're…” Melody isn't quite sure how to define her relationship with Pepper. She settles for friends instead, it's partially the truth. They were friends. “Enough about me. Last I heard, you were touring the world with Myles. What happened?”

Josie rolls her eyes. She was touring with her dad until she found the recommendation letter she asked him to write for her Juilliard audition. She can't believe she thought that he actually changed for one second.

“I was but I decided that I needed to start chasing my dreams– _not his._ I tried the whole college thing but that didn't feel right. I went back to Riverdale but that just didn't feel the same.” The only thing that doesn't make her feel out of place is being on the road and performing and singing. “I’d been thinking about moving to New York for awhile. Finally got the nerve to pack up and take the risk. So now I’m here. To record an album and get signed by a label. Make my crazy, wish upon a star, kiss my Whitney poster good night dreams come true. Whatever it takes. Speaking of, I need to start canvassing the town with my resume for a job—”

“Tomorrow,” Melody interrupts, “Tonight, I'm taking you out to meet everyone.”

\--

“Melody!”

“Katy!” She rushes to her friend, greeting her with a tight hug. She turns to Josie and quickly introduces the two. “Katy is a friend of Veronica’s.”

“Hi, you must be Alan's new roommate. Follow me.”

Josie exchanges a look with Alan before doing so. She pushes her way to the front of the line to find Katy making out with the bouncer.

She breaks the kiss and faces them again, speaking directly to Josie, “This is my boyfriend, K.O Kelly.”

Josie offers him a small smile, patiently waiting for the two to finish conversing so they could get inside.

“Is his name K.O because he knocks you out with his hotness?” Josie teases as he finally lets them in.

“It's his nickname,” Katy informs her. “He's a boxer.”

“Been there, done that. I get the appeal.”

Katy laughs before walking away as someone calls her name. Josie searches the crowd for Melody, but she only sees Alan. 

He holds out his arm for her to take, “Come on. I'll get you a drink. Oh, and you might want to steer clear of the DJ. She looks like Halsey and she'll just try to sell you stuff.”

“Jingle Jangle? Fizzle Rocks?”

He stares at her in confusion, “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

Josie shakes her head. She wasn't in Riverdale anymore. “I'd love a drink.”

Melody magically reappears with a blonde Asian girl by her side who Josie assumes is Pepper.

“You must be Josie. Melody has told me all about you.”

“Good things, I hope,” Josie retorts with a sideways glance towards her friend.

“Where you been, Smith?” Alan asks boisterously.

“Don’t get me started, Mayberry. I was at Art Basel with Childish Gambino, lining up investors for my top  
secret project,” she shakes her head as Josie starts to say something, “and don’t ask me what it is, Josie, because I can’t breathe a word of it until all my financing is in place.”

“Can I at least ask what you do?”

“Well, I just gave a TED talk on the feminist power of Snapchat. Earlier this year, I shot an indie movie with Kristen Stewart. I wrote this week’s Modern Love column in the Times,” Pepper continues with a nonchalant shrug.

“In other words, Pepper is the most connected person in New York, and she’ll introduce you to everyone that’s anyone,” Melody cuts in with a hopeful grin. Josie appreciates her friend's optimism, but she'll believe it _if_ she sees it.

“Enough talking, let's dance.” Pepper takes Melody's hand and leads her to the crowded. Josie joins them after finishing her drink. 

She dances with Melody, back pressed against her friend and the sound of her infectious laughter filling her ears.

Josie hasn’t realized just how much she’s missed Melody until now.

\--

Josie wakes up to the sound of chaos. Melody and Alan were running around, trying to find things they misplaced before they went on with their day. It was just like home.

She whips off the cover and climbs out of bed. Josie moves around the room, picking her clothes for the day then heads to the bathroom for a shower.

The apartment is empty when she gets out. It doesn't bother her much since she has her own plans for the day too, which mostly consist of applying for every available job. Something to keep her busy and paid while she works on finding a record label to jumpstart her solo career.

She drops off her resume at Economy Candy, the Strand Bookstore, Waverly Restaurant, and a plethora of other local diners.

Ray kindly informs her that he isn't hiring at the moment but will keep her updated if a spot opens. 

Josie nods and thanks him before leaving the pizzeria. Her stomach rumbles and she debates going back inside for a quick slice of pizza. Her eyes land on the Dunkin Donuts across the street, she much rather have something from there.

She quickly crosses the street, raising her middle finger to the cab that almost hit her. Asshole.

A HELP WANTED sign is taped to the door and she thinks about applying here too for a second. She dismisses the thought; she's done enough job hunting for the day.

Josie continues inside, checking her phone as she waits in line.

“Welcome to Dunkin Donuts. How may I help you, _Josie_?”

She looks up from her phone at the sound of her name, eyes widening when she sees Valerie on the other side.

Who was she going to run into next? Ginger? Tina? Chuck?

“Valerie, hey. I didn't–I didn't know you were in New York.”

“I've been living here for a couple of months. What about you?”

“This would be my second day actually. I live with Melody.”

“Oh.” That seems to dampen Valerie's mood a bit, “I didn't know you two were talking again.”

“We're weren't. I found this ad for a roommate who turned out to be her other roommate and now we're living together…sorta like we used to plan.”

In all those plans, it was the three of them together and Trev. She was surprised that Valerie was unaware of Melody's residence. When did they fall out?

“You should come by later. Melody would love to see you.”

“Yeah? Okay, I will.”

Josie gets Valerie's number and sends her the address before ordering a coffee and a quick snack.

\--

Melody kicks her legs up as she leans back in her chair. A four letter word starting with the word B.

Someone clears their throat and she looks away from the crossword to see a girl standing there.

“Do you have an appointment?”

“No, I came here to set one. My cat, Sebastian, needs a check-up and his usual vet is out of town.”

Melody grabs the paperwork from the cabinet and hands it to her along with a pen. “Fill this out and Mrs. Deveraux will be with you as soon as she can,” she instructs. 

Melody eyes linger for a second as the girl sits down before she looks away.

The word finally comes to her. Band.

\--

Josie follows the sound of a guitar to an older woman playing on the fountain. She smiles, recognizing the tune easily. It was something Myles used to play a lot, but she couldn't name it.

The lady stops playing and looks up at her. “New to the city?”

Josie nods. “Is it that obvious?”

“Only because I was you, once upon a time in New York.”

When she starts playing this time, Josie sings along. She sits down next to the woman, eyes shut as she loses herself in the melody, oblivious to the crowd gathering around them.

_There is a Spanish Harlem_  
_A red rose up in Spanish Harlem_  
_It is a special one_  
_Oh, it’s never seen the sun_  
_Oh, it only comes out when the moon is on the run_  
_And all the stars are gleaming_  
_I’m gonna pick that rose_  
_And watch her as she grows in my garden_

Josie exhales a quiet sigh as she opens her eyes. There was always this feeling she got singing, especially harmonizing with someone. She bids the woman goodbye as she starts to leave.

A guy approaches her as she walks away, shouting to get her attention as he jogs to catch up with her. Josie would’ve ignored him if he didn’t decide to walk with her.

“Hey. I know this is going to sound like a line, but it’s not. I’m in the music business. I work for a label and we’re looking for new talent.”

Josie chances a look at him. His expression was sincere and he looked like the business type. She stops walking and turns to face him.

“I’m Alexander Cabot,” he introduces himself as he retrieves his business card from his jacket pocket. 

She hesitates before taking it, still skeptical, “Josie McCoy.”

“Josie McCoy,” he repeats her name, pausing briefly as he stores it into his brain though he doubts he could forget if he tried. “Do you know where the Electric Lady recording studio is?”

As if he even had to ask.

“You mean where Prince and Stevie Wonder recorded? I do.”

“Meet me there tomorrow. And be ready to sing. Something original. My email is on the card.”

She watches him walk away then glances at the card in her hand. All her dreams were about to come a reality.

\--

“Why do you keep looking at the door?”

“No reason,” Josie lies, avoiding direct eye contact with Melody. She hadn't told her about her run in with Valerie because she wasn't entirely sure if she was going to come. 

It doesn't help her case when she runs to answer the door after someone knocks on it. She's deeply relieved that Valerie is on the other side.

“I thought you weren't going to come for a second.”

“I stopped to get something to drink.” Valerie holds up the cheap bottle of wine in her hand. 

Josie ushers her inside, gently closing the door behind her. Fortunately, Melody is still distracted by the latest Matchlorette episode on TV and doesn't notice their newest visitor.

“Melody,” Josie singsongs, “look who's here.”

“If it's Ar—” She never finishes her sentence. Her eyes land on Valerie and her jaw drops. She's off the couch before Josie can even blink.

Melody squeezes her friend tightly then pulls back, “I didn't know you were in town.”

“I live here. Didn't Josie tell you?”

“No, she did not.”

Josie smiles innocently as Melody turns her gaze onto her, “It must've just slipped my mind. Now, that we're all here, we should hang out and catch up.”

“And drink,” Valerie adds.

“And drink,” Josie repeats.

\--

By the time they've settled in, Alan has returned from gym and Pepper has arrived too.

“So, how'd the job hunt go?” Alan asks.

Josie shrugs, “It's too soon to tell but I did meet this guy who works for a record label and wants to record one of my songs tomorrow. His name is Alexander Cabot.”

Pepper looks like she's about to spit out her drink, “You met Alexander Cabot III?! Where?”

Well that answers her question if he was legit or not.

“Washington Square Park. He heard me singing with a busker.”

“Okay, hold on.” Pepper moves in her chair, so she was facing Josie completely, “The Cabots are right up there with the Astors and the Rockefellers. They own everything.”

“Broadway theaters.”

“Fashion labels.”

Melody and Valerie add. Josie completely misses the way Alan goes dead silent. 

“His sister, Alexandra, is a client at Lacy’s—the place Katy works at. She spends $100,000 on skincare products alone,” Pepper continues. 

“And you just ran into him today?” Disbelief bleeds through Valerie's tone. 

Josie nods, “I was on my way back to the apartment and we just happened to cross paths. Besides, Josephine Baker started off as a street performer.”

“Not to sound like a jaded cynic, but this sounds like the beginning of a Lifetime thriller. I don't want you going alone.”

“Pepper, I'm from Riverdale. Murder Capital of the World. I'll be fine.”

Pepper refuses to take no for an answer, “My schedule is clear tomorrow. I'll come with you as your manager.”

Josie won't pretend that she's not happy she won't have to go alone. There's always safety in numbers.

“Okay. So, what does one wear to meet a billionaire?”

Pepper grins slyly, “You can just leave that up to me.”

\--

Josie checks herself out in the mirror. Katy had picked out a burgundy red turtleneck velvet dress which wasn't her usual style, but she totally made it work.

“So, what do you think?” Katy asks.

“I love it and I'm totally going to start shopping at Lacy's.”

“This is actually a Katy Keene original,” Pepper tells her.

“Really?”

Katy nods, a little bashful. “My mom used to tell me and my sister you don't have to be rich to be stylish.”

“Well, you definitely have a gift and,” Josie checks her phone for the time, “we need to be going. How much do you want for this dress?”

Katy waves her off, “Think of it as a welcome present. Good luck at the studio.”

“Thanks, Katy.”

She's sure she's gonna need it.

\--

Josie sits behind the piano inside the booth, trying to ease her nerves. It wasn’t like this was her first time inside a recording studio.

“Ready?” Alexander asks through the PA.

Josie gives him a thumbs up then he begins playing the track. She joins on the piano, fingers jumping from one key to the next with ease. Then she starts singing.

_You’ve said goodbyes a thousand times_  
_You pulled me in with your sorry eyes_  
_You tried to dim the life in me_  
_But maybe it was my fault_

Pepper feels like her breath is being taken away. “She's incredible.”

Alexander gives her a confused look, “You say that like you've never heard her sing before.”

“Uh, well, every time with Josie feels like the first,” Pepper recovers easily.

_I’m gonna let it show_  
_My heart’s letting go_  
_I’m taking the back the light you stole_  
_And you’re gonna see_  
_And you’re gonna see me_  
_Glow, glow, glow_

He shrugs and goes back to watching Josie. Pepper gives her a small nod of approval.

Josie nods back.

\--

“I still can't believe we're all here,” Valerie remarks.

“It's a little weird, isn't it?” Melody asks.

“It's a lot weird. But, Josie always talked about moving here and living out her dreams. Now, I guess she is.”

“Speaking of, how did things go with that internship?” Melody remembers Valerie talking about the last they spoke which wasn't very recent.

“The boss was a total ass, so I quit on my second week. I found another internship and I do some work for them on the side, writing and stuff. What about you?”

Melody picks at the cheese on her vegan pizza. “I work at this pet clinic a couple blocks away. Then, I work part-time at the Waldorf.”

“I'm not surprised. You always did love animals.”

“It's not as fun as I thought it'd be,” Melody admits. Maybe she had just lost some of her passion for it. 

“Yeah, I know the feeling.”

“I think I'm going to call it a night.” Melody stands up, shaking off some of the bleakness. “You can stay if you want.”

It was dark outside, and she'd rather not have Valerie out there alone.

“That sounds like a great idea. Josie probably won't be back tonight, so I'll just sleep in her bed.”

Melody shrugs before pointing her in that direction.

\--

“I meant, what are your plans for my client, Josie?” Pepper inquires. She didn’t want them getting off track.

“Well, first, I’d like to introduce Josie to the Cabot board and play them the song. Then, once they approve, we’ll want to sign her, record a full album, and launch her career as an international pop star. How’s that sound?”

“”Uh,” Josie clears her throat as she tries to regain some semblance of dignity, on the inside she was jumping excitedly, “Pretty good.”

Pepper looks down at her phone as it vibrates. It was Melody asking if they’d be back soon and if Josie was coming back at all.

“Now, is anyone hungry?”

Josie gives Pepper a pointed look that obviously read as ‘you can go now.’

“I have to get back to my other clients. Josie, call me if you need anything.”

“Will do,” Josie agrees as she waves goodbye. She faces Alexander again, returning his smile with one of her own.

\--

Josie takes longer getting home than she anticipated. They had been walking around the city, getting to know each other. There was just something that was so easy about talking with him.

“So, you were in a band in high school, the Kittycats, then what happened?”

“The Pussycats,” Josie corrects him. “And...what always happens: We split up. I sang at my friend’s speakeasy for awhile. I went on tour with my dad, he’s a jazz musician.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Josie is relieved that he didn’t ask any questions about Myles. He was the last person she wanted to talk about. “Since then, I’ve just been working on finding my sound as a solo artist.”

“Well, you found it. Okay, important question,” he stops in front of her door, “The Shirelles or the Ronettes?”

“The Shirelles, all the way.” Josie moves closer to him, playing with his jacket as she begins to sing one of their songs.

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_

Alexander closes the small space between them, and the kiss takes her by surprise. She places her hands on his chest then grabs the lapels of his coat as she leans in this time.

“I'd invite you up, but I have roommates.”

“I don't.”

He holds out his hand and hails a cab without looking away from her.

\--

Valerie hoists herself onto the counter, watching as Melody and Josie's other roommate pulls food from the fridge.

Josie, as she expected, didn't come back last night and Melody had left for work an hour or so ago.

“What's for breakfast?”

“Blueberry pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs. You're not allergic to any of that, are you?”

She shakes her head no then introduces herself. “I'm Valerie by the way.”

She's probably going to be here often, and around him consequently.

“I'm Alan, the other roommate. Are you a friend of Melody's or Josie's?”

“Both. We went to high school together.”

Alan laughs, “And you all just ran into each other?”

Yeah, if Valerie was superstitious, she'd take it as a sign. But she wasn't so she didn't.

“What about you? Do you have any friends from high school here?”

Alan's shoulders tense briefly before he relaxes. “No, I guess I'm not as lucky as you.”

Lucky? She's not so sure about that yet.

\--

Josie stands a bit behind Alexander looking between each board member, waiting in anticipation to hear what they thought of the song.

“I have to be honest, I didn’t love it.”

“Me neither. Catchy, but a bit dull,” another one seconds.

Josie blinks, taken aback. “Excuse me?”

Alexander scoffs, “Are you kidding me? You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Alex,” Alexandra interrupts her brother, “the Cabot board, including myself, have taken valuable time out of our schedules to listen to your song. Now, it’s your turn to listen.”

The first board member speaks up again, “I’m sorry. I’m gonna pass on this one.”

They all agree on that. Pass. Pass. Hard pass.

“I’m Alexandra, Alex’s sister and Senior VP of Cabot Media. You have a nice voice and you seem sweet, but if we’re going to re-launch our record division and spend millions of dollars to do so, it has to be with someone who’s... _undeniable_.” She pauses then adds, “I can tell you’re upset. But life isn’t ‘A Star is Born.’ You don’t just meet a guy and win multiple Grammys overnight.”

“You’re wrong, Xandra. Josie’s a star,” he defends her, glancing back at Josie then at his sister.

Alexandra tilts her head to the side, amused, “Where did you find this one, Alexander? Central Park? Bryant?”

Alexander remains quiet, jaw clenched tightly. 

“Oh, no, no Washington Square.”

Josie’s eyes widen as she stares at the back of Alexander’s head. Of course.

“What, did you think you were the first? It was very nice to meet you.”

Josie storms out of the room, feeling embarrassed. Nothing ever worked out for her and why would this time be any different?

“Josie, wait,” Alexander calls out as he chases after her. 

She comes to stop as he blocks her path, taking a step back when he tries to grab her hand. “No, no! What, you just troll parks all day looking for girls to humiliate?”

“No, Josie, it’s not like that. My sister doesn’t want me relaunching the record label. She thinks it’s a waste of money, but I’m going to prove her wrong. With you.”

Does he actually think she's about to try this again? With him?

“No way. You can find someone else to drag into your sibling rivalry. I'm out.”

He doesn’t try to stop her from leaving this time.

\--

“It was a disaster. Hi, Josie.”

“Hey, Katy.”

Josie settles on the couch beside Valerie. She supposes she's got to get used to the rotating number of guests. 

“Not only did I not get the promotion,” Katy continues her story, “Gloria exiled me to the stockroom.”

“You should quit,” Melody advises.

Josie nods her head in agreement, returning to the living with some warmed up Chinese food from last night. 

“I need a job, Melody, besides...I’ve wanted to work at Lacy’s ever since I was a little girl. My mom always dreamed of having her dresses sold there.”

Josie thinks she may have more in common with Katy than she originally thought. “There you go. Your dream…your real dream is to have your clothes sold at Lacy’s, not to be a personal shopper at Lacy’s.” Katy remains silent so she continues, “At least, I hope that’s your dream, because I saw the clothes you make, girl, and you’re a heartbeat away.”

“When we first met, that’s what you said, Katy, that you wanted to be a designer,” Alan adds.

“I know, but—”

“No buts,” Josie interrupts her, “don’t give the Gloria’s of the world power over you.” 

“I hear that, I do, but it’s also about KO.”

Melody frowns, confused, “What do you mean?”

“This just happened, but KO wants us to move to Las Vegas. So, he can train at this world-famous gym with some professional boxer named Randy.”

“You’re not actually considering it, are you?” Melody asks.

Katy shrugs. “We have to figure it out. Suddenly, there’s a really compelling reason for us to go and a less compelling reason for us to stay.”

Pepper cleats her throat; she thought her friend was joking at first but she was completely serious. “Let me get this straight. You’d move to Philadelphia to support KO’s dream at the cost of your own? What is that? Post-post-feminism?”

“I’m in a relationship, it has to be about both of our dreams.” 

Josie doesn't know what to say about the whole thing but it's not her decision to make at the end of the day. “I guess today is just one of those days. I was humiliated and rejected by one of the biggest media corporations in the world. Alexander lied about owning his own label. That is the last time I sleep with someone on the first date. And now, I'm back at square one. Maybe those people are right, I don't have what it takes.”

“Okay, I think that's enough pity for this party.” Pepper picks up her drink and waits for Melody before the two disappear into her bedroom.

“I guess I'll take the couch,” Katy surmises, already stretching her legs out.

“I'm in your room again, J.”

Josie nods, walking to her room with Valerie in tow then stops and turns to look at her. “What do you mean by again?”

\--

Josie twists back and forth on the stool, waiting for Alan to return from the back. He had promised to help her decorate her room.

She hears his voice and turns around to see him on the small round stage. Melody told her they had open mic night here sometimes.

“All the way from podunk Riverdale, she came here to sing. Earlier today, I warned her I was gonna make her sing, but she didn't believe me. Let’s give a big welcome to Josie McCoy!”

She grins ruefully as he gestures for her to get on the stage. 

Josie strolls across the floor and replaces him behind the microphone, nervous but excited.

“You guys, I have been mugged, I have been torn down, I have been lied to, but I’m exactly where I want to be New York damn City! This one’s for all the dreamers out there.”

“Go, girl!” Valerie shouts with her hands cupped around her mouth.

_I had a dream or was it real_  
_We crossed the line and it was on_  
_We crossed the line and it was on this time_  
_I want some satisfaction, take me to the stars_

She raises her arms high above her head, swaying from side to side.

_Ohh I wanna cut through the clouds, break through the ceiling_  
_I wanna dance on the roof, you and me alone_  
_I wanna cut to the feeling_

The room erupts into applause when she finishes. Josie looks out into the crowd to see Melody and Valerie giving her a subtle thumbs up. There was only thing that could make this night perfect. And there they were.

\--

“Do you ever plan on going back to your place?”

“Oh, don't pretend like you don't want me here, Josie.” Valerie boops Josie on nose then turns back to the TV. 

Josie quietly walks away in search of Alan while her friends are distracted. She finds him on the fire escape, reading a book.

“You do know you have a room to do that, right, Matilda?”

He laughs, shutting the book and looking at her, “I've been waiting for that good old Riverdale humor. I was expecting a better joke.”

“I guess I should take you more seriously when you’re tell me you’re gonna make me sing.”

“Yeah, well, get used to it, McCoy. The customers liked your performance tonight. And for the record, those Alexandra and those board members were wrong about you.”

He gives her a quick smile then climbs back through the window, book in hand. Josie remains outside for a few more moments. The sound of laughter coming from inside fades to background noise as she gazes upwards. A single star shoots across the sky and her face lights up with a smile. 

She was home. _This was her home._


	2. you can't hurry love

Josie returns from her jog as Melody is getting dressed for her second job. 

“Hey, Mel. Could we talk?”

Melody nods as she ties her scarf, “What’s up, J?”

“Uh, I might be a little short on my half of the rent.”

“How short?”

“Like…two hundred short. But,” she quickly reaches out and takes Melody’s hand, “I promise I’ll make it up. I can get more hours at Dunkin Donuts and I’m going to look for another job today.”

Melody sighs, “Alright, I’ll cover this time but _only_ this time.”

“Trust me, you won’t have to do this again.”

\--

Pepper has a bit of pep in her step as she leaves her room and descends the carpeted staircase. Today was going to be a great day, she could just feel it.

“Good morning, Ms. Smith,” Melody greets her cordially.

“Good morning, Ms. Valentine,” Pepper replies with a smile as she stops by the front desk. She was hoping Melody would be on schedule today.

“I’ve got a car waiting for you. Big meeting?”

“The biggest, Melody.”

“Where to?”

“Café des Créatifis, please.” Pepper removes her glasses from where they hang on her shirt and slides them on her face. “Today, I get one step closer to my dreams.”

\--

Valerie scribbles out another word then closes her book in frustration, slamming the pen down on the table. She was going to miss her deadline and probably lose her job. Writing used to be so much easier.

“What did that pen ever do to you?”

She looks up to see Alan standing in front of her, the irritated expression on her face giving way to a warm smile. “Hey. I’m just trying to finish this article but I’m having a serious case of writer’s block.”

Alan grimaces, “I know how that feels.”

“You write?”

“Yeah, a little.”

Valerie leans forward, resting her chin in her hands, “So, how do you usually get through it?”

He glances at the counter then back at her, “When is your break over?”

“My shift ended five minutes ago.”

“Alright. I want to show you something.”

Valerie shrugs, grabbing her jacket off the back of her chair and following him out of the door.

\--

“Oh, don’t tell me Josie isn’t answering your calls.”

Alexander ignores his sister, pocketing his cell phone as he waits for their parents to arrive. Weekly family brunches were a must in his family, no matter whether he and his darling twin sister were getting along that week or not. 

“I don’t understand why you’re letting yourself get so worked up. By next week, you’ll be scoping Times Square for another girl,” Alexandra continues.

He cracks, facing his sister with a scowl, “You don’t get it, do you, Xandra?”

“I don’t think I’m the one that doesn’t get it. You’re going to keep trying and you’re going to keep failing because, deep down, you just don’t have what it takes to run Cabot Entertainment. Once Dad realizes it, I’ll oversee the company like I should. Me, not you.”

Alexander glares at his sister, jaw clenched tightly.

“Relax, brother,” she picks up her mimosa and takes a small sip, “and you might want to smile. Our parents just got here.”

\--

Josie stops in front of the record store, taking another bite of her donut as she notices the Help Wanted sign taped to the window. This couldn’t be more perfect for her.

The bell above the door jingles as she enters the small shop. Josie looks around before spotting an older man standing behind the counter, reading Jazz by Toni Morrison. 

She clears her throat to get his attention, lifting her hand into a wave, “Hi. Are you still hiring? I saw the sign in the window.”

“Shoot, kid, I should have taken that down months ago.”

“Are you sure you couldn’t use an extra set of hands? I’m a really hard worker.”

“I could if this place wasn’t about to shut down.”

“Shut down?”

He nods, “I lost a four year battle with my landlord. I got two weeks to clear out.”

“What if there was a way to save this place?”

He shakes his head, a somber look in his eyes, “Look around, kid. New York ain’t what it used to be. Every day, another local business disappears. And for what? Another Total Foods? I’d advise you to start looking for another gig.”

Josie’s never been one to take no for an answer. “My mom is a lawyer and she’s looking to take on more cases. I could have her look at your contract and see if there’s a way to keep this place open.”

He crosses his arms, giving her a skeptical look, “You’d do that?”

Josie nods, taking a step forward, “I just…I need to be around music.”

“I guess I could use a little youthful idealism around here.”

“Really? Thank you, so much, sir!”

“People call me Chubby,” he introduces himself, setting the book down to shake her hand.

“Josie McCoy.”

\--

“Close your eyes, Chad, and imagine this. An art gallery. Black box theater. Live music venue. Runway. Atelier. All behind one exclusive door. I want to open the modern day version of Andy Warhol’s Factor. _The Pepper Plant._ A place where emerging artists can collide and collaborate and party.”

“I do a love party,” Chad responds predictably. Pepper would rather be having lunch with anyone else but she needed investors and he had money, so she’d bear through it. 

“Mhm.”

“In fact, wanna do some coke in the bathroom?”

“What is this, the eighties? I’m offering you a serious opportunity here. Your backing could help produce the greatest art of this generation.”

“How much are we talking?”

“Five…eight million,” Pepper corrects herself. 

“Location is everything, especially in this city. Lock that down and we can talk.”

_Predictable._

“As a matter of fact, I already have a place in mind.”

\--

Valerie slows down as they near the gate, turning to look at him, “A basketball court?”

Alan laughs, “Sorry, it’s not Madison Square Garden. I used to come here after school whenever I needed to get out of my head for a few hours, shoot a couple hoops. I figured this could help you get out of yours.”

“What’s going on with you?” She asks bluntly.

“Huh?”

“You didn’t just bring me here so I could be get my mind off my problem. You brung me here to distract yourself to.”

“That obvious?”

“Josie used to do the same thing. I guess I know how to recognize the signs.”

“I got offered that boxing gig in Vegas that K.O turned down.”

“That’s amazing, Alan.”

“I haven’t accepted it yet. I don’t know if I’m gonna accept it, but it’s a great opportunity.”

“Why wouldn’t you take it?”

Alan shrugs. He wanted to say yes, but there was just something holding him back.

\--

Josie sits up as someone knocks on the door. She hopes it isn’t the person from the room beneath them again.

“Mom, I’m going to have to call you back. Tell Tom I said hi. Love you too.”

Josie ends the call and drops her phone on the bed, rushing to the door as the person on the other side knocks again. She opens it to find Alexander and their next door neighbor, Albert, standing there.

“He’s been knocking on every door looking you,” Albert informs her before walking away.

“What are you doing here, Alex?”

“I wanted to talk. Can I come in?”

Josie shrugs, stepping aside to let him in. She shuts and locks the door then spins around to face him, “Let’s go talk in my room.”

She leads him to it, moving Chubby’s leasing contract from her bed to her nightstand then sits down. 

“Ever since that day at that studio, I’ve been wanting to explain myself,” Alexander starts. “There isn’t currently a record label at Cabot Entertainment, but there used to be one. My dad said I could reboot it, get back to our roots, if I found the right artist.”

“Which clearly isn’t me, according to your Cruella de Vil sister.”

“Forget about Xandra. I’ve been listening to the demo we recorded, and I think I know where we went wrong.”

Josie leans away from him, tilting her head, “Last I checked, you thought it was perfect. Then your sister critiques it, and now you’re saying it’s wrong? What about standing by your work and believing in it?”

“We made something good,” Alexander replies. “I think I can make it even better. I booked us some studio time. What do you say?”

“As much as I loved to play pop star with you,” Josie switches her tone from sugary sweet to a deadpan, “I got more important things to do. You can see yourself out.”

She turns away from him, reaching for the papers by her bed as she tries to recall what her mom told her to look for.

Alexander peeks it at over her shoulder, “What’s that?”

“A leasing contract,” Josie responds monotonously. “Ever heard of Chubby’s Record Shop?”

“Well, of course. It’s a classic.”

“Yeah, well, the landlord is upping the rent so he’s closing. My mom is a lawyer so I told him I’d see if I can help but I don’t think there’s anything that can be done.”

“Unless someone steps in to save it,” Alexander supplies. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks, but no thanks. I’m sure I can find another way to save the store.”

\--

Pepper surveys the area. It was certainly nice. A little small, but nice, nonetheless.

“How many square feet did you say?”

“Thirty five hundred,” the realtor answers.

“Hmm. Looks smaller. Have people been squatting here? Is that blood?”

“I can assure you, no one’s living here or has been stabbed.”

“We’d have to do more clean up than I thought, hire security, but I’ll take it.” Pepper spins around to face the woman, “For eighteen thousand.”

“Ms. Smith, it’s a firm 25k a month. I know my clients, they won’t budge,”

Pepper smirks, “I know your clients too. I also happen to know that they’re going through a gruesome divorce with infidelities on both sides,” she walks towards the woman until they’re just a few feet apart. “Now, I’m sure if you’re aware but I write a gossip column for the Daily Hail. So, let’s try this again, shall we? How’s eighteen a month?”

The realtor glares at her but she simply smile back. It was just business after all.

\--

“Hey, ready to go? Val and Alan are coming too,” Melody jerks her thumb in their direction.

“Give me one second, Melody.”

Josie was almost done cataloging all the records and she had agreed to go to lunch with Melody during her break.

“If I were Aretha, pre-Columbia records, where would I be?”

Melody and the others moves further into the shop, looking through the records. If Josie was a kid, this would be a candy store.

The thing against the wall covered by the blanket captures Valerie’s attention and she walks towards it, flipping the corner back to find a piano beneath it. She takes it off completely, pressing down on a key.

She sits down on the bench, flexing her fingers as she begins to play.

Josie nods along to the tune, the song flowing from her lips easily. 

_I need love, love_  
_To ease my mind_  
_I need to find, find_  
_Someone to call mine_  
_But Mama said_

Melody joins in, their voices blending in harmoniously. 

_You can’t hurry love_  
_No, you just have to wait_  
_She said love don’t come easy_

Valerie begins singing next, a smile forming on her face. It’s like they’re back in Power Records, practicing in the stock room. 

_It’s a game of give and take_  
_You can’t hurry love_  
_No, you just have to wait_  
_You got to trust, give it time_  
_No matter how long it takes_  
_But how many heartaches must I stand_

Alan spots the owner retuning from the back and approaches him, “This is a nice store you’ve got here.”

“Yeah, not for long.”

_Until I find a love_  
_To let me live again_  
_Right now, the only thing_  
_That keeps me hanging on_  
_When I feel my strength_  
_Yeah, it’s almost gone_  
_I remember Mama said_

The three girls exchanges glances after they’ve stopped singing. 

“We should probably get going,” Melody says. “I only have 20 minutes left on my break.”

\--

“You guys sit tight. I’m gonna go to the back real quick.”

Alan isn’t sure either of the girls are paying any attention to him, too absolved in their own conversation.

He ventures to the kitchen where his mom is, greeting her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Hey, Momma.”

“Hi, honey. I thought you were supposed be at the gym.”

Alan shakes his head, “My match isn’t for a few more hours. I, um, need to talk to you about something.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, no, nothing is wrong. It’s good news. I got offered a gig with this world famous boxer.”

“That’s great!”

“It’s in Las Vegas,” he continues. That excited smile on his mother’s face falls a bit.

“Vegas?”

He nods, “I haven’t accepted yet. Say the word and I’ll tell them no.”

His mom sighs, raising her hand to cup his cheek, “I’d never tell you not to follow your dreams. If this is what you really want then you should go. You have my blessing.”

Alan swallows deeply. He thought talking to his mom would help him realize what he wants to do but he’s no closer to an answer than he was at the basketball court.

\--

Pepper enters the hotel through the revolving door, making eye contact with Melody. She completely misses the look of alarm on her face.

“Melody, fantastic news! I just secured the warehouse for The Pepper Plant. Order us a bottle of champagne up to my room so we can celebrate.”

Melody stops her before she can get ahead of herself. “The manager tried to charge the card you have on file, but it was declined _again._ ”

“I’m cash poor, Mel. I just paid the rent deposit on my space. Just tell Dmitri I will wire him the money from Hong Kong in a couple of days.” 

Melody grabs her arm as she starts to walk away, “He’s deactivated your key card. You’re locked out until you pay your bill—all of it.”

Pepper reaches inside her purse and hands Melody some money, speaking quickly as she Dmitri spots her, “Here’s three hundred dollars. Get my laptop and my bags. I’ll text you the address where to bring them.”

\--

Josie strolls over to Alan, hands clasped together in front of her. She can’t say she missed going to boxing matches, but she told Alan she’d come and watch his fight.

“You looked good up there, Joe Creed.”

“Thanks.” 

Josie looks down at her feet then back at him, “I heard about Vegas. I hope you like going away parties.”

Alan sighs, picking up his gym bag and tossing it over his shoulder, “Why does everyone assume that I want to go?”

“Do you not want to go?”

“I…I don’t know. Josie, I lived here my whole life. My mom is here, my dad is here.”

“And they’ll still be here when you get back. I’m not going to tell you that you should or shouldn’t, but I don’t think you should let fear dictate your decisions. I was scared to move here, but I stopped listening to what everyone else thought and just focused on what I wanted for myself.”

“Thanks, Josie. I really needed to hear that.”

“Well, I’m glad I could help at least one person today.” She turns and the two begin walking together towards the exit.

“Things doesn’t work out with Chubby?”

“Nope. Alexander offered to help but that would mean getting entangled with the Cabots _which_ I’m sure you know all about.”

“Wooow. Where did that come from?”

“When we were on the balcony, you told me that Alexandra was wrong, but I never mentioned that she was there. And when I mentioned running into Alexander, you were quiet as a church mouse. Don’t worry, I’m not going to ask about your sordid past with them.”

“You want to know what I think?”

“Yeah. I guess I could a little advice too.”

“Alex and Xandra are complicated, but, maybe it’s worth the risk. If it doesn’t work out, at least you can say you tried.”

\--

Pepper sits cross legged on the air mattress, dialing Chad’s number for the fourth time. “Hello, this is Pepper Smith calling for Chad Gekko again. It’s very important that I speak to him.”

“Chad was arrested for drug possession,” the person on the other end informs her. “He no longer works here.”

“Is there someone at the bank that I might speak to? He promised me an investment.”

“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen.” 

Pepper blinks as she hears the dial tone. That was rather rude. 

“Pepper?”

“Melody, darling, you’re an angel.” Pepper rises to her feet, meeting her halfway. “Thank you, it’s been a day.”

“You’re telling me,” Melody retorts. “I barely got this stuff through the service exit without being seen. Dmitri called the cops. He says he’s faxing your picture to every hotel in town.”

“I’ll pay the bill,” Pepper reassures her, “I just need a little time.”

“So, this is it? This is what you sacrificed everything for?”

“You’ll see, Melody. In a couple of months, this place will be legendary.” That, Pepper knows for certain. “And in the meantime, let’s christen the place.” She raises her brows suggestively.

Melody tries to go for a stern look, but she fails and ends up smiling as Pepper cups her grace and brings her forward for a kiss.

\--

“Is this like our thing now?” Josie asks, “Booze and basic television?”

Alan scoffs, “Excuse you, Matchelorette is not basic.”

Josie raises her hands in mock offense, “My bad.”

“So,” Valerie folds her legs under her, “have you decided whether you’re going to accept the job or not?”

“What she said,” Melody says, turning to Alan with an imploring gaze. 

“I’ve thought long and hard about this and I’m going to accept the offer. I leave for Vegas in a few months.”

“Well, I think that’s a cause for celebration.” Melody raises her glass, “To Alan!”

“To Alan!”

Alan, Pepper, Melody, Valerie, and Josie move in sync, clinking their glasses together.

“I have another announcement,” Melody chances a look at Pepper then back at everyone else. “A pipe burst in Pepper’s room and she needs a place to stay so she’s going to crash here for awhile.”

“If it’s not too much trouble,” Pepper adds.

“Course not, Smith,” Alan replies. “Stay as long as you need.”

Josie subtly rolls her eyes, reaching for her phone as it begins to ring. She answers it when she sees it’s her boss. “Hey. Wait, what? Chubby, I’m on my way.”

“Everything okay, Josie?”

“Yeah, everything is fine, Val. I’ll be back later.” She grabs her jacket and rushes out the door.

\--

Josie walks into Chubby’s to see him sharing a drink with Alexander, she locks eyes with him as she approaches the pair. Chubby captures her attention as he starts chanting her name.

“Josie, Josie, Josie. From the second you walked in, I knew you were an angel.”

“Aw, Chubby. I can’t take all the credit for saving the store.” She turns her in the Alex’s direction, “Thanks, Alexander. I mean, you really came through.”

“Hey, someone has to make sure places like this stay open,” Alex replies. “And I promise both of you that I’ll keep the integrity of this place intact. Maybe, on your days off you can get back in the studio.”

“Maybe, sure, we’ll see,” Josie responds with a laugh.

The door opens and Alexander rises to his feet when he sees his sister. “Xandra, what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to survey our latest inquisition. Now, normally, I wouldn’t go in for retail, but I’ll admit, it’s a good block. Of course, we’ll have to sell something with better margins.”

“Don’t you dare mess with this place,” Josie warns her.

“Excuse me, but just who do you think you are?” Chubby questions as he steps forward.

“Alexandra Cabot,” she states like it should be obvious, looking him up and down, “and as Senior VP of Cabot Entertainment, I’m the new owner of this establishment.”

Chubby turns to look at Josie who turns to Alex. Maybe this wasn’t worth the risk.

\--

“I’ve been meaning to ask: did I cure your writer’s block?” Alan moves to sit next to her on the couch.

“Sort of. I have an idea of what I want to write about now,” Valerie replies.

“You’re gonna tell me what your idea is, or do I have to work for it?”

“It’s about following your dreams or taking that leap. Getting over the initial fear, you know?” 

“Yeah,” Alan turns to look at her, “I know.”


	3. what becomes of the broken hearted

Melody is woken up by the bed moving, opening her eyes to see Pepper putting her shirt on. 

“Good morning, Pepper.”

“Morning, beautiful. Are you aware you talk in your sleep?”

“I was not,” Melody replies as she starts to get dressed herself. 

“Well, you do and it’s adorable. I have to go meet with a manager from the construction company I’m hoping to hire, but I’ll be back before you know it.”

Melody nods, meeting Pepper halfway as she leans in for a kiss. 

Melody finishes getting dressed before leaving her room, walking right into Hurricane Josie.

“Has anyone seen my visor?”

“Umm,” Alan places his hands on his hips as he looks around for it, “ _oh_ , there it is! Under Pepper’s bag.” He picks it up and hands it to her.

“Thank you. I’m working an evening shift after the record shop. I’ll be home late. Bye!”

Melody waves her goodbye before covering her mouth as she begins to yawn. Maybe she’d just stay in bed today.

\--

“Pepper Smith,” she introduces herself to the woman as she steps off the elevator. Pepper was hoping to everything done soon so she could start bringing in some revenue. “Your company comes so highly recommended by Zosia Marnet.”

The woman offers her a polite smile, scanning the vacant area around her, “What are you looking to do here?”

“Right. Along this south wall, a stage, but I need it modular so that we can turn it into a roadway,” Pepper points to various parts of the room as she explains her vision, “My best friend is a designer. And the main area will double as a workspace and a dance floor. But first, heat. Can you install a system as soon as possible?”

It was undeniably cold in here. She was freezing her knickers off.

“For twenty grand, we start on Monday. I’ll need cash up front.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Pepper tells her, dropping the smile once the woman’s back is turned. That might definitely be a problem.

\--

“Am I in Dunkin Donuts or Aphrodite’s closet?”

Valerie rolls her eyes at Alan. To prepare for Valentine’s Day tomorrow, the shop was decorated with candy red hearts along the walls, white streamers hanging from the ceiling, and pink napkins. It was all really sweet.

“Just wait till Friday when our Cupid Cappuccinos and Valentine Ventis go on sell.”

“I’m coming by just for that too.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

\--

Josie places her hands on Alex’s chest, pushing away as he goes for another kiss, “I have to open the shop in ten minutes. And we agreed to talk business,” Josie points an accusatory finger at him as she walks away, trying to remember where she put her shirt.

Alexander runs after her, grabbing her hand and pulling her back to him. He leads them back to the wall behind the counter, away from the door. “I guess we got distracted.”

“Mhm.” Josie loops her arms around his neck, moving her hands to his face as she kisses him sensually. 

Alex breaks the kiss, lips moving to her neck and further down as he drops to his knees in front of her. Josie laughs, pulling him back up. There was time for that later.

“When are we gonna record more songs?”

“Play me something new. I want to hear what New York has inspired in you then we’ll record.” His eyes roam her body before returning to her face, “So, Friday, why don’t you come over, order pizza. No pressure.”

“Fine,” Josie agrees. “But don’t be distracting me with these abs.

Alexander laughs, hands going to her waist as she pulls him forward.

\--

Katy leans back on the sofa, pulling her legs up with her as she tries to get comfortable. It had been awhile since she’d been over, and they had a lot to discuss. “You will never believe who was shopping at Lacy’s today. Alexander Cabot. He was buying a gift for someone special. It was a very sexy robe.”

Josie blushes, sinking further into her seat as all eyes turn to her expectantly. “Okay, we’re still sorta seeing each other. Happy?”

“I knew it,” Valerie bellows.

Melody rolls her eyes, digging into her pocket and handing her a ten dollar bill. “Thanks a lot, J.”

“Anyway, he can’t be buying a gift for me. We’re keeping it strictly casual.”

“Well, maybe he wants a re—”

Melody shakes her head, placing a hand on Pepper’s shoulder before she can finish. “Josie is allergic to the ‘R’ word.”

Josie flips Melody and Valerie off. She couldn’t deal with them sometimes. 

“Well, maybe it’s because Friday’s Valentine’s Day,” Katy suggests.

‘What? No, it can’t be…I have a work meeting with Alex that night.”

“Sounds like a date with someone who wants to get serious with you,” Pepper concludes.

Josie sets her guitar down, “Okay, girls, I’m trying hard to work with this guy and, honestly, I can barely keep my hands off him. Now, you’re telling me that he has feelings and I cannot be distracted from why I moved here, which is write the next great American song.”

Valerie sends her a curious look, “And how many songs have you written since you’ve seen Alex’s great American?”

Josie pouts. “I got some done! I wanna play something fresh for Alex on Friday night. Well, now I’m basically screwed.” She raises her index finger as Valerie starts to reply, “Not another word.”

Katy sniffs at the air, “Does anyone smell smoke?”

The six of them turn at the same time, mouths dropping and eyes widening when they see smoke billowing out the oven.

“My wigs are in there!” Pepper yells. She rushes towards the kitchen, opening the door and reaching inside to grab her wigs before they were completely ruined without thinking.

Josie calls 911, pressing the phone to her ear.

Firefighters arrive soon, quickly putting out the oven fire. Alan sighs as he sees his mom and dad entering the apartment.

He approaches them to explain what happened before it turns to a whole thing.

“Son, what happened? How did it happen?”

Alan glances at the oven then back at his father, “Pepper moved in and I guess she was using the oven for storage.”

His mom frowns, “Moved in? How many people live here now, Alan? Her too?” She gestures towards Valerie.

“No, I’m just visiting,” Valerie tells them. “And I think I should go. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

\--

Melody wraps a bandage around Pepper’s hand, fastening it with a metal clasp. “Your skin should heal in a week.”

“Lucky me.”

“So,” Melody pauses deliberately, “are we going to do something for Valentine’s Day?”

Pepper winces inwardly. With everything going on, she’s not sure if that’s possible.

“I can’t. I have a meeting with another contractor that day,” Pepper lies. “I’m really sorry, Melody.”

Melody nods, doing her best not to look disappointed, “It’s fine. It’s just another day, right?”

\--

“Should we do apéritifs at my place tomorrow?” Alexandra asks as they jog down the street. “You know I need at least two French 75’s before dealing with the parents.”

Alexander glances at his sister momentarily, “About that, something came up.”

“What?” Her hand shoots out, stopping him as she ceases jogging. “Oh, no. I cannot get through this annual Cabot family Valentine’s Day dinner without you.”

“I’m sorry, Xandra. I’ve got a meeting with a business associate.” He takes off again, leaving her standing there.

It doesn’t take her long to figure out which business associate he has meeting with that day. 

“Josie.”

He was ditching her for some girl he just met.

\--

Josie looks up as the bell above the door chimes, Alan entering the store with his usual bright smile.

“Hey, Josie.”

“Hey, yourself.” She strums a couple more notes on her guitar before setting it aside. “What can I do for you, Mayberry?”

“I wanted to give you this.” He pulls his arm from behind his back, revealing a heart shaped box of chocolate.

“This isn’t a pity gift, is it? Trust me, I’m not pressed about not having a valentine.”

“It’s me being nice. Besides, I always get one for my friends.”

“In that case…” Josie accepts the candies.

Alan clears his throat, noticing the open journal on the glass counter between them, “This the song you’re working on?”

“Yup,” Josie pops the ‘p.’ 

Although, at the rate she’s going, she’ll never get it done. She wasn’t a bad writer by any means but that was always Valerie’s forte.

“Maybe I can help.”

“You write songs?”

“I wrote a little in high school,” he tells her nonchalantly.

“Aren’t you a man of many talents? Alright, I could use the help.”

“I have to be at the gym in twenty minutes, but I’m free tomorrow.”

Josie almost declines, remembering her plans with Alexander then stops herself. Hanging out with him on Valentine’s Day of all days was not a good idea.

“Sure.”

She sends Alex a quick text to let him know she wouldn’t be able to make it.

\--

“What a lovely surprise!”

Pepper gives the doorman a greeting smile, pausing when she notices the couple leaving the building. “Ooh, Jackmans are back together.”

“Mrs. Jackman found out about Mr. Jackman’s lover then he found out about hers so they called it even.”

“Proper cheat truce,” she retorts wryly.

“Look,” he checks his watch, “it’s noon. What do you say we grab a couple sandwiches at Art’s, my treat?”

“I have to take a rain check, I’m afraid. I have a date with Ms. Freesia.” She walk around him into the building, “It’s half-past one by the way.”

Pepper takes the elevator to Freesia’s room, ringing the doorbell once she’s outside the door.

Ms. Freesia greets her with air kisses, “Oh, Pepper, darling! Oh, ma petite chien. Mwah, mwah!”

Pepper leans back, hands on the woman’s forearms as she takes her in. It’s been much too long since they last spoken. “Ms. Freesia, how are you?”

“Oh! The board wants to ban Peterbald cats which is a blatant shot at me since my Ivan is the only one in the building.” Freesia hooks their arms together as she leads her to the couch, “And the IRS is taking a look at the little house that I flipped in Yonkers and don’t even ask about my thumb, but my wits, and all. The real question is how’s the space coming along?”

“I can’t bring any artists in until I’ve had heat installed,” Pepper explains, “and, of course, my primary investor decided that this was the month to pull a Leo and disappear to San Tropez.”

“So, you’re strapped for cash.”

Pepper removes her glasses, folding them and placing them in her lap, “I thought you might break out your black book. I assume it’s the same rate as before, five hundred a meal. No funny business. With the holiday, there must be plenty of men feeling lonely like, say, forty of them?”

“Forty men?” Ms. Freesia balks. “Forty men, huh!” She reaches for her book and begins flipping through it. “Let’s see…no, no, no.” she turns to Pepper again, “Darling, you know you can always come to me. But I’m a little disappointed that you haven’t been able to move beyond these hand to mouth payouts. I wanted you to be playing with the big boys by now, not escorting them to lunch.”

That’s the same thing Pepper wants, but it’s going to take some time before she gets there.

\--

“You don’t have to come visit me every day, you know?” Valerie tells him even though his visits are something she’s come to look forward to.

“I know, but I want to.”

“Well, can you at least order something so my boss stops giving me the evil eye?”

“Only if you sit with me while I eat,” he retorts with a cheeky grin.

Valerie grins, signaling for Cricket to take her spot behind the counter. It was time for her break anyway. 

She doesn’t mention the fact that he still hasn’t ordered as they move to one of the tables. 

“I may have had an ulterior motive for coming here,” he tells her.

Valerie raises an eyebrow, “Like what?”

“My friend is DJing at this club tonight and he wants me to invite some people. I figured since you’re not doing anything, you might want to come.”

“What makes you think I’m not doing anything tonight?”

He pauses then shrugs, “Are you?”

“No, but thanks for assuming that I have no social life. What time is it?”

“It starts at 9, but I told Josie I’d help her with a song first. I can pick you up afterwards.”

“Okay,” she agrees.

“Cool. Send me your address and I’ll let you know when I’m on my way.”

\--

Josie stands in the doorway of her Melody’s room, gaze bouncing between her friend and the Bluetooth speaker which was blasting out various sad love songs. Unbreak My Heart by Toni Braxton was currently playing.

“Mel, girl, I love Toni as much as the next person, but can we pause this real quick?” 

Melody shrugs and Josie turns the speaker off before sitting down on her friend’s bed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“You’re five seconds away from turning into an Usher video. Something is obviously wrong.” Josie softens her tone, “Talk to me.”

“It’s Pepper. Apparently, she’s too busy to spend Valentine’s Day with me. I get that she’s working really hard to open Pepper’s Plant, but,” Melody sits up suddenly, hugging her pillow to her chest, “I really like this girl and I feel like she’s doesn’t feel the same.”

Josie leans forward, enveloping her friend in a hug, “Pepper is probably going to surprise you with some big, cheesy, romantic gesture. Don’t worry.”

\--

Pepper forgot how tedious and tiring this was. Having to pretend like she actually enjoyed the company of any of these men. It was shallow conversation after shallow conversation after shallow conversation.

“Are you okay?” The latest one ask.

Pepper nods, putting her most seductive smile, “I am now that you’re here.”

“Really? Cause you look bored,” he notes. Maybe he was more inquisitive than the rest. “If I wanted to be barely tolerated, I’d stay home with my wife.”

Looks like she found her winner.

“I apologize, it’s just been a long day. I’m not very good at this.”

He chuckles, “Don’t tell me you’ve never done this before.”

Pepper thinks over her next move. She removes the black cabaret wig and drops the faux American accent. “Okay, the truth is, I’m a grad student at Columbia, and it’s cliché, but, my parents cut me off. I’ve got to graduate, otherwise they’ll cancel my VISA and I’ll be on the first flight back to Heathrow.”

“How much do you need?”

“Twenty grand to cover my last semester.”

“I’m just supposed to give you twenty thousand dollars?”

Pepper shrugs, “I don’t want a handout.”

“Good. Because I’m gonna want something in return.” He places her hand on top of hers and she has to stop herself from moving it away in disgust.

She calls him later while she’s sitting in her empty loft. She had come up with the perfect plan to get what she needed.

“Hi, Richard. It’s me, I’m game. But I won’t meet you at a hotel, I’ll text you where to go.”

She calls Katy next, playing with the pendant on her necklace, “Hi. Katy, it’s Pep. Can you get me into that Lacy’s event? I have an investor I need to entertain.”

\--

Josie reaches up, high fiving Alan as they finally finish with the song.

“I might have to keep you around as my co-writer.”

Alan reaches over and picks up her guitar, “I sing, you play?”

“Okay.”

_Follow my lead and we’ll be free_  
_I know where to go_  
_Look at the stars, it won’t be long_  
_Know that I know where to go_

Josie sways her head back and forth, eyes shut.

_Follow my lead we’ll be free_  
_I know where to go_  
_In city light, traveled on many roads on my own_  
_Just to see ya in the city lights_

Alan stops playing the guitar, swallowing deeply at the sight of his former friend. Josie opens her eyes, glancing between the two of them. 

“Hey, Alex,” she breaks the awkward silence.

“Hey. You said you were working so I wanted to bring you dinner. but I didn’t make enough for three.”

“I was just about to leave,” Alan responds, sliding off the stool. “I told Valerie I’d pick her up. I’ll see you at home, Josie.”

“See you, Alan.”

Josie takes the plate of food and sets it on the counter then faces Alexander again with her arms with a resigned expression, “Was that necessary?”

“You don’t know Alan like I do,” he replies ominously.

“You sound like a jealous boyfriend. We’re supposed to be making a record together. You can’t just show up here announced with food you cooked and buy me expensive silk robes from Lacy’s.”

“Oh, don’t flatter yourself,” he cuts her off. “The robe was for my sister.”

“Well, that’s weird.”

“We always buy each other gifts on Valentine’s Day.”

“Whatever. I want to focus on my music.”

“On your music? And you think that Alan,” he practically spits the name out, “is the answer to all your prayers?”

“Alan is a great songwriter. Don’t just take my word for it.” Josie picks up the journal and tears out the pages containing the song, holding it out for him to take. “Read it. I’d love your professional opinion.”

Alexander takes the book before moving towards the door. Josie sighs as she watches him walk through it. This was too complicated.

\--

“This would be stunning on you.” Pepper holds the fabric to Richard’s body.

“Plaid? Can I pull this off?”

“The way to pull something off is believing you can pull it off, Rich,” she responds in a matter of fact tone. “Confidence is everything.” They move to the case on the other side of them. “Oooh! What about a timepiece, hmm?”

She manages to coax him to jewelry section without him catching onto her. She tries on the most costly earrings she finds. Cranking up her modest act when he offers to buy them for her.

“No, no, I can’t accept these. It wouldn’t be right, Richard, they’re way too expensive.”

“You can make it up to me later. I booked us the Empire Suite at the Carlyle.”

“Oh.”

“We can watch the sunrise over Central Park from bed.” He blanches suddenly, “What the hell is my wife doing here?”

Pepper follows his line of vision, curious to see what she looked like. “That’s Alisha! Wow! She sounded pretty on the phone, but she is downright stunning, Richard!”

“You called my wife?”

She nods, “At her publishing company. We had quite a chat. I told her I was your new second assistant and that you had epic Valentine’s Day plans for her.”

“You’re out of your mind.”

“Just a little bit. Richard,” she places her hand on his shoulder, “your wife is fantastic. She deserves to watch the sunset over Central Park. And I deserve to finish my dissertation on seventeenth century Italian decorative arts without having to deal with the likes of you.”

She picks up the bags with the stuff he bought before walking away as his wife approaches.

\--

Josie wipes her hand on her forehead, smearing flour on it in the process. The door opens and she’s relieved that it’s Pepper.

Melody had gone out with Valerie and Alan, but she promised to meet them there later.

“Ooh, baking for someone special, are we?”

That was one way of putting it.

Josie decides to skip over the small talk, there was no need for it. “Melody was pretty upset earlier, and I hate seeing her that way. I’m making her favorite cupcakes and I ordered her favorite movie off Glamazon. You’re going to take credit for it.”

“Josie, I don’t know what to say.”

“I don’t trust you,” she tells her bluntly. “But Melody likes you and that counts for a lot in my book. Now, I’m going to go freshen up and get dressed to go hang out with my friends. The frosting for the cupcakes is in the fridge. Happy Valentine’s Day, Smith.”

Pepper nods, mouth set in straight line. She was both impressed and irritated.

\--

“To love.”

“To love!” Josie repeats before throwing her shot back.

It was a bit ironic considering neither her nor Melody were feeling the love today. Alan and Vale had ditched them awhile ago to go dance.

“I think it was too soon for Pepper to live with me,” Melody admits. “I know all of you have been feeling a bit crowded.”

“Mel, I’m not going to tell you to kick your girlfriend out. We just have to learn how to co-exist.”

“Mmm. What about Alexander? Have you to learned how to co-exist?”

Josie sighs, gesturing for the bartender to give her a refill. “Well, he didn’t buy the robe for me, it was for Xandra.”

“Shut up!”

“I wish I was lying. I just haven’t feel this connection with someone since…”

“Archie? Sweet Pea? Reggie?”

“Can you stop guessing please?” Josie’s shoulders shake as she laughs. She sighs, sobering up, “I haven’t felt like this with anyone.”

“Well, would you rather have a boyfriend or a manager? Because trying to have both with Alex feels messy.”

“It is messy,” Josie agrees. “I just have to draw some boundaries.”

\--

Alexander opens the car door with his free hand, holding a box in the other. He slides into the backseat beside his sister, passing her his gift.

“Thanks for coming. I wanted to give you this.”

Alexandra opens it and pulls the robe out, “Oh, I love it, Xander. It’s just what I need to take the edge off that horrific dinner with the parents.” She notices the sullen expression on his face at the mention of dinner, “Are you okay? What, did someone not ask you to be their valentine?”

“Josie met a new songwriter.” He leaves out the fact that it’s Alan M. Mayberry, it’s something they’ll talk about it at a later time. “I read the song they wrote and it’s legit good. Annoyingly good.” He hands her the lyric sheets.

“And you’re jealous?” His sister guesses.

“All my life I’ve been a screw up. This is my chance to prove myself to Dad with Josie. But, once again, I’m screwing it up. Just like you said I would. Maybe I’m not fit to run Cabot Entertainment.”

In any other circumstances, those words would be music to her ears. 

But she can’t take pride in this small victory if he’s just giving up. There was no fun in this quasi-competition between them if he’s not putting up a fight.

“Well, you are sleeping with the talent. It’s never a good idea.”

He knows that.

“Right. Happy V-Day, sis.” Alexander kisses her cheek then exits the car.

Alexandra picks up the papers he left behind, giving them a once over. No one was allowed to make her twin feel bad except her.

\--

Pepper arranges the cupcakes into a heart shape, placing the Killer High movie in the middle. She’d really have to thank Josie later.

Pepper hears a gasp, spinning around to see Melody standing there.

“You weren’t supposed to see it yet.”

“When did you have time to do all of this?”

“Well,” Pepper approaches her hesitantly, taking her hands in hers, “I thought a lot about what you said this morning. Valentine’s Day is obviously important to you and you’re important to me. I got a little help from, Josie. Here.” She swipes a cupcake off the bed and hands it to Melody who takes a small bite.

“Oh my god! Chocolate chip with a cinnamon. I love these!”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Melody.”

\--

Josie walks down the steps, shielding her eyes from the light. Alexander is standing on the curb outside her building like he told her he’d be.

“Walk?”

He nods, falling into step with her as she starts up the block. 

“I’m sorry,” they apologize at the same time, quickly looking away from each other.

Josie exhales a long sigh, “I always felt I was fitting myself into someone else’s dream. With my band and my mom, with my dad…”

“With me?”

“Yeah. With you. I like you, Alex, and I like spending time you with but I need to focus on what I came here to do. Make my music. As much as I’ll miss it, I know I don’t need to sleep with you as much as I need a manager.”

“You’re right,” Alexander agrees. “I admit my feelings for you are growing. And I don’t think, I’ll never want to not kiss you, Josie. But if a manager’s what you need right now, I’ll keep it professional.”

That’s what’s for the best for them.

\--

Pepper drops the bags on the counter in front of the cashier, “I need to return all of these. Actually,” she rifles through the bag for one of things that Richard bought, “I’ll keep the watch. And since Lacy’s still offers the convenience of cash returns, I’ll take your largest bills, please.”

Amanda approaches, Pepper easily recognizes her from the many stories Katy tells, “Hi. Not happy with your purchases?”

“It’s funny. It seems my tastes have been rather ambivalent, of late.”

“That makes your total refund $20,987.” The cashier lays the money out for her. 

Pepper smiles as she puts it in her purse. Her plan was a success.


	4. here comes the sun

“I know that Alex and I weren’t officially dating,” Josie pauses to lick the ice cream of her spoon, “but it still feels like I just went through a major breakup.”

“J, put the Chunky Monkey down and help me figure out what we’re gonna do for Valerie’s birthday.”

“Right. Okay.”

Josie eats one more spoon before putting the cold dessert away. She rejoins Melody on the couch, looking down at the list of ideas she had written down.

“I don’t think Dunkin Donuts is the best place for a strippergram. Too many wet spots on the floor.”

“We can send it to her house then.”

“You know where she lives?”

“I was hoping you did,” Melody replies.

“Well, maybe Alan does. Alan!”

He comes out of his bedroom, face still bruised from his latest fight. At least the swelling of his cheek was going down. “You called?”

“Yeah. We’re just wondering if there’s any chance that you know where Val lives.”

“I don’t, but I feel like that’s something you two should know.”

“Yeah, well, we don’t,” Melody retorts.

He mouths ‘okay’ before retreating to his room. 

Josie checks her phone as it begins to vibrate, rolling her eyes when she recognizes who’s calling. Her dad has been calling her nonstop for the past two days and it was getting on her nerves. 

“Okay, I’ll call Valerie and ask.” 

It’s the easiest solution.

“Why didn’t I think of that?”

\--

Josie taps her fingers on the glass as she stares at Alexander, “So, Mr. Cabot, what is on the agenda for our morning meeting?”

Per their agreement to keep it strictly business, Josie had taken to addressing him in a more formal matter, something that Alexander had picked up on. 

“Well, I have a proposition for you, Ms. McCoy.”

“Hmm.”

“I want you to meet the real Mr. Cabot. As in, my father,” he clarifies. “After Alexandra sent that cease and desist, I explained that I found a possible artist, and he wants to meet you. We’re having drinks at his private club tonight. You should come.”

“I don’t know,” Josie expresses her doubt.

“If we go directly to my dad, prove to him how talented you are, there’s a chance he’ll finally relaunch Cabot Records. And,” he continues, “he would adore you.”

“So, just, you, me, and your dad? No Alexandra? No boards, no curve balls?”

“No curve balls. And Xandra won’t be there. I promise. And maybe you could play him something impromptu? How ‘bout it?”

“Sure,” Josie agrees. If meeting Alexander’s dad will get here where she wants to be, she’ll go to the private club.

\--

“No one is here besides us,” Pepper observes, a suggestive tone to her voice. “You don’t have to go work for a few more hours. I think we should take advantage of that.”

Melody feels the bed dip under Pepper’s weight, looking at her girlfriend with a small smile, “And how should we do that?”

“I have a couple ideas.”

Melody sits up, fingers combing through Pepper’s bob as she presses their mouths together. Pepper doesn’t waste any time, fingers brushing against Melody’s skin as she discards her shirt.

She removes her own shirt next then her glasses, setting them gently to the side. 

Pepper leans back down and resumes the kiss, one hand squeezing Melody’s breasts as the other slides down lower. 

The sound of a phone ringing cuts through their momentum. Pepper breaks away, glaring at the device.

Melody reaches for it, sighing when she sees it’s Trev calling. He must’ve just got off the plane.

“I’m sorry. I have to go.”

Pepper climbs off her lap with a huff, watching as she puts her shirt back on. It was like they could barely find time to themselves anymore.

“Who’s Trev? Another friend from high school,” she guesses.

Melody nods, searching the floor for her shoes. “He’s Valerie’s brother. Her birthday is tomorrow so Trev is flying in as a surprise and Alan’s mom is letting me borrow her car to pick him up.”

“Are you guys going to have a party here?”

“I actually found this club that Valerie would love. Studio 34. You’re welcome to come if you want.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude.”

“Valerie won’t mind,” Melody responds with a dismissive hand wave before zipping her coat.

“But Josie might. I get the feeling that she doesn’t like me all that much.”

“She just has to warm up to you, that’s all. Besides, I want you there and that’s what matters. Also, I know they have a list at the door, but maybe you could pull some strings to get us in.”

“Maybe?” Pepper scoffs. “They practically beg me to show up.”

“Awesome. I’ll see you later, okay?”

Pepper nods, forcing a smile as Melody begins walking away. “Okay.”

\--

“I know you said that I _didn’t_ have to get you anything, but you never said that I _couldn’t_.”

Valerie turns to Raj, stretching her arms and making a grabby motion as he hands her the shiny green gift bag. Her birthday wasn’t for another day, but she wasn’t going to turn down a present. 

She opens the bag and reaches inside, pulling out three books. 

“Beloved, Home, The Bluest Eye,” she reads off the titles.

“You mentioned how much you love Toni Morrison and I saw them at Barnes and Noble.”

Valerie pushes her chair back, standing to her feet and moving to hug Raj, “Thank you.”

“No problem, Val,” he replies, a warm sensation filling him at her embrace.

\--

Josie checks out her outfit in the mirror.

“Hot date?”

She turns to see Alan in her doorway, a bowl of fruit in his hand.

“Not exactly. I’m having lunch with him and Alexander and his dad. Does this say, ‘I deserve a record’ to you?”

“You look fine,” he reassures her. “Alexander is going to be there for sure, right?”

“Yeah, why? Should I be worried?”

Alan shakes his head, “No, it’s just, their dad isn’t the most morally sound person.”

“Is it a Flowers in the Attic situation? Because I still have my suspicions.”

“No, it’s nothing like that. He’s just not an upstanding father.”

“Way not to be vague, Mayberry. Anyway, I know all about shitty fathers. I think I’ll be fine.”

“Good luck then.”

“Thanks.” Josie moves to leave, stopping in front of him. she leans on her toes, using the wall for balance as she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’ll tell you about it when I get back.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

\--

“Melody!” Trev shouts her name to get her attention, waving his arms erratically.

Melody jogs over to her, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. It had seriously been too long.

“I’m so glad you came. Valerie is going to love this.”

“I know. I’ve been trying to find a time to visit but law school is kicking my ass.”

“I can imagine. I’m starting med school in a few months and between that and two jobs, I think I’m going to malfunction.”

“Well, if you need help with anything, legal or otherwise, I’m your man.”

“I’m your man,” Melody mocks him, pulling him in the direction of the car as he starts to go the other way. “But thank you.”

“So, how is everyone? I heard Josie is town. Does that mean a Pussycat reunion is on the horizon?” He asks, sliding into the car after she unlocks the door.

Melody shakes her head, “No way. Not a chance in hell.”

\--

“My crew is downstairs,” Raj points his thumb in the direction of the elevator shaft, “is it okay if they start bringing stuff up?”

“Oh, yeah, feel free to get started,” Pepper responds quickly. She was relieved to finally have her first customer. “So, you’re KO’s friend. He’s mentioned you in the past, you’re at Tisch.”

Raj nods, “Yeah. I’m working on a thesis about the intersection of organized crime and homoeroticism in American cinema.”

“Wow, that sounds perfect for the first film to be made at the Pepper Plant. Just be sure to keep it low profile, seeing as it’s un-permitted,” she reminds him. 

“Yeah, right, um, I can only pay you half of what we talked about,” he tells her hesitantly. 

“Love, I’m all for supporting the arts, but the place isn’t free. “You know, there’s a Warhol film called Couch. It depicts the myriad sexual encounters that took place on his Factory’s iconic settee. It sort of became a centerpiece. If you let me keep that couch, we’ve got a deal.”

“Done,” Raj agrees. “It’s yours after tonight.”

Pepper gets slightly distracted the line of hot, shirtless men walking past her to where they were filming. “Uh, Raj,” she directs her attention back to him, “this is art film, n’est-ce pas?”

“An erotic art film, The Rodfather, Part II.”

“The Rodfather, Part II,” Pepper repeats. It wasn’t the worst title she’s heard.

\--

Josie is led to the section Alexander is in by one of the employees. The place reminded of her La Bonne Nuit in a way.

“Hi.” 

“Wow, you look amazing,” he compliments as he approaches. He places his hand on her shoulder, greeting her with a chaste cheek kiss.

“I got it from Macy’s,” she replies. “You ever been there?”

“Haha. He’s gonna love you,” Alexander assures her when he sees the nervous expression on her face.

The employee returns as she sits down, this time with a pen and a contract. 

“If you don’t mind, miss.”

“What is this?”

“It’s standard. It’s just an NDA,” Alexander responds as if no big deal. She guesses he’s used to things like this.

“Just an NDA,” Josie takes the pen and begins signing her name, “It feels like I’m signing my voice away to Ursula.”

“Speak of the devil. Hey, Dad.” Alexander goes to hug his father then turns to her, “This is Josie.”

“Hello, Josie.”

“This is a beautiful club, Mr. Cabot. Is that a turner?” She inq

“Good eye. Are you a connoisseur?”

“Ah, I just love going to the Met.”

“Josie’s art form is music, Dad. She does an amazing ‘His Eye is On the Sparrow.’ Would you?”

Alexander’s dad gestures to the grand piano in the room. 

Josie walks over to the instrument; it’s been awhile since she’s played this song but she remembers the chords.

_Why should I feel discouraged_  
_Why should the shadows come_  
_Why should my heart be lonely_  
_And long for heaven and home_

Another voice joins in and she looks away from the keys to see Alexandra. Of course, she was here. Josie continues to sing anyway; she wasn’t going to let Alexandra completely steal her moment. 

_I sing because I’m happy_  
_I sing because I’m free_  
_For his eye is on the sparrow_  
_He watches me, yeah_

“Xandra, please,” her father scolds her lightly, “I was trying to hear Josie.”

Her smile becomes strained, Alexandra retains her ecstatic mood, “So, what are we drinking?”

Alexander sinks down further into his seat as his sister sits down. This was not how he wanted this to go.

Josie takes her seat beside him Alexander again, regretting that she agreed to come to this.

“If,” Alexandra emphasizes the word, “we’re considering a reboot of the record label, we should poach a household name.”

“Never mind Cabot Records,” her father replies pompously. “You have bigger fish to fry.”

“Yeah, Xandra,” Alexander chimes in, “aren’t you supposed to be meeting that designer tonight? To lock him in for Caboture.com?”

“It’s all in hand. I’m going to meet with Guy LaMontagne at 11 for drinks at Studio 34.”

Josie sips at her drink, watching the two go back and forth. She kept wondering one thing: _why was she still here?_

“Then, shouldn’t you get going?”

“It’s funny how you’re always trying to get rid of me, Alex. Not too long ago, I was the only person by your side.”

She diverts her attention to Josie, “Did he ever tell you what happened to his last girlfriend? Probably not. What was her name again, Brother Dearest? Fiona?”

Alexander doesn’t reply, jaw clenched so tightly it might break.

“You probably wouldn’t care. I’ve did some research and daughter of a former addict, wannabe jazz musician just isn’t good for our brand.”

“Alexandra!” Her father yells, appalled.

Josie’s taken all that she can take, but that was the final straw.

“You don’t know a thing about be or family,” Josie responds, anger coursing through her veins. “Mr. Cabot,” she faces him as she stands up, “they have been toying with me since I set foot in New York, and I have put up with it for the sake of my career. And the only thing that means more to me is my self-respect.”

“Josie!” Alexander starts to rise from his chair as she begins to walk away.

“Don’t you dare follow me, Alex!”

\--

“Are you sure this is the building?”

Josie nods, staring at the concrete apartment complex, “I guess there really is black people in Fort Greene.”

Someone exits the building and Trev darts up the stairs, catching the door before it closes. His being here was supposed to be a surprise and it’d be kind of ruined if Valerie came down to open the door for them.

Josie holds tight on the box containing the one cupcake as she walks up the staircase; Melody lowers the balloons, so they won’t rub against anything sharp and pop. Fortunately, for them, Valerie lives on the first floor.

“Okay, Trev, you remember the plan, right?” Josie inquires.

“Yeah. I remember.”

“Good. Go hide.”

Melody reaches forward, knocking on the door. She hears footsteps before the door is opened, revealing her pajama clad friend.

“Happy birthday!” The two girls shout in unison, wearing huge grins.

“You seriously didn’t have to do all this?”

“Well,” Melody exchanges a look with Josie, “this isn’t all we did.”

Trev yells surprise as he ducks out of his hiding spot.

Valerie’s jaw drops, “Trev?”

“Don’t just stand there.” He spreads his arm out, “Give me a hug.”

Josie and Melody move around the pair of siblings. Josie places the box on the table while Melody ties the balloon to the refrigerator handle. 

Valerie reenters the apartment, still holding onto her little brother, “I was just about to pop in a movie.”

“Uh, no, no,” Josie raises her index finger, “we are going out tonight to celebrate your birthday. Apparently, Pepper can get us into this super exclusive club. You are going to put on your best night our dress and we’re going out. Got it?”

“Loud and clear, Josie.”

Melody laughs, it was like Josie couldn’t help but be bossy. “Come on,” she reaches for Valerie’s hand, “let’s go see what you got in your closet.”

\--

“Jesus, Josie, I can’t believe she said that,” Valerie remarks as Josie shares with them how the meeting went. “Maybe you should find another label.

“Yeah,” Melody agrees, “The more I hear about them, the more I feel like you’re going to end up missing or in a body bag.”

Josie shudders at the thought. 

“What did you say the name of this girl was again?” Pepper asks.

“Fiona and you cannot write about this in your column. I signed an NDA,” Josie informs her.

“Alright, my lips are sealed. I know all about NDAs. I’ve been at parties with the women who inspired Hustlers for goodness sake.”

Josie jumps back with a shriek, almost knocking Trev over. “A cat just ran over my foot and under that bag of trash.”

“Uh, Josie, that was a rat,” Melody corrects her.

“Oh, God.” Josie gags a little.

Valerie glances around the alley they were walking through, hoping that nothing else would pop out, “Pepper, I thought you said you were a VP. Why aren’t we going through the front?”

“Because we need say hi to Claude,” she answers.

Melody glances at the blonde, “Who’s Claude?”

Pepper begins walking ahead of them, stopping in front a door and knocking lightly. It opens and Claude steps out.

“Claude, darling!” 

“Hey, Pepper. How many tonight?”

“Five.”

He nods, perusing the group before waving them inside.

Josie perks up when she recognizes the song, “Who’s ready to get dirty?”

She grabs Valerie’s hand, twirling her around before pulling her towards the dancefloor. Trev follows the pair while Melody and Pepper head to the bar for something to drink. 

_Give me some room, coming through_  
_Paid my dues, I’m in the mood_  
_Me and the girls gonna shake the room_

Josie and Valerie dance with their backs to each other, Josie rolls her shoulders as she crouches before coming back up.

The strobe lights change from one color to another, illuminating the club in reds and yellows and blue.

 _Tight hip-huggers_  
_Low for sure_  
_Shake a little something_  
_On the floor, I need that shit to get me off_  
_Sweating until my clothes come off_

Josie slows down when she sees Alexandra. It’s like all that anger she felt at her for bringing up her dad comes back, and Josie refuses to let her have the word or think she’s won this round. So, she follows her to the bathroom.

\--

Melody plays with her straw, glancing at Valerie who looked to be having a lot of fun. She turns to Pepper next, “Thanks for getting us in.”

“It was the least I could do.”

“So, how’s everything going at Pepper Plant?”

“Oh, it’s going fantastic. My first client is shooting there as we speak. Everything is on the up and up,” Pepper brags.

Her phone vibrates and she quickly answers it, “Raj, everything ok?”

“Uh, not really. A neighbor saw us through the window and called your landlady. She’s here and she’s pissed,” he speaks in a rushed tone, stumbling over his words a bit.

Pepper presses her hand to the forward. It was Murphy’s fucking law. “Raj, Raj, just take a breath. Listen, um, here’s what we’re gonna do—start by bringing the out the wardrobe rack into the hall.”

There was a big possibility the plan she was thinking up wouldn’t work, but she had to try.

\--

“I cannot believe you followed me here.”

“Not everything’s about you, Xandra,” Josie retorts.

Alexandra crosses her arms over her chest, smirking, “Can’t get enough Cabot? Or, did you want to reprise our duet? Wait, no, you want to know about Fiona? Don’t you?”

“I don’t want either of those things. I’ve been trying to figure out why you’ve been working so hard to keep your brother from starting the label and I think I figured out. You need him. And the moment he figures out that he can actually do something good, he’ll realize that he doesn’t need you or your repeated criticisms. And then who will you have?”

Alexandra tries to remain stonefaced, but Josie sees the crack in her defensiveness. 

“The thing is, I don’t scare easily. I lived in the equivalent of Hellmouth for several years. Whatever Alexander has in his past doesn’t matter unless it effects with what I’m trying to do now.” Josie starts to leave but stops, turning back towards her, “You know, you’re actually a good singer.”

“Just leave me alone.”

Josie nods, bumping into Melody as she exits the bathroom. Her friend shushes her before she can even form a thought.

“Let’s play cops.”

\--

Pepper heads straight to the filmmaker as she gets off the elevator, “Raj? Where are we at?”

“Ah, nowhere good,” he replies. “I’m losing shooting time and the mafiosos are losing their erections.”

“So, you’re the nightmare tenant!” The landlady yells in a shrill voice, advancing towards them.

“Pepper Smith,” she introduces herself, “pleasure.”

“This is totally unacceptable, let alone, illegal. They better shut down production right now or I’ll call the police.”

“Mrs. Morton, I’m sure we can come to some sort of arra—” Pepper stops abruptly, turning her attention to the moving elevator.

Mrs. Morton shoots her a glare, “If that’s another shirtless man, I swear.”

Josie puts on her most authoritative voice, trying to picture herself as Tom in that moment, “We received several noise complaints.”

“Which one of you is the owner, here?” Melody asks, tapping the fake badge on her shirt. “I’m gonna need to see a permit.”

“I am,” Mrs. Morton responds, “and there is no permit. This is an unauthorized use of my space.”

Josie can’t believe she’s actually buying this. “Ma’am, don’t worry. We’re gonna shut this down immediately.”

“Thank you, officers. And you, Mrs. Smith,” she points her finger at her in anger, “if I get another call like tonight’s, you’ll be out on the street.”

Josie waits until she’s sure the woman is gone before releasing all the laughter she’s back holding in, leaning on Melody for support as she doubles over. She can’t wait to tell Kevin about this.

“Hey,” Raj glances between the two of them, “do you act? You’d be great in my next film.”

“She does,” Pepper answers quickly, moving to Melody’s side and throwing an arm around her shoulders.

\--

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty.”

Josie looks at Alan, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light before speaking, “How did I get in your bed?”

She remembers going out for more drinks and the rest of the night is completely blank.

“Well, you came in last night and threatened to arrest me.”

“Sorry about that. I think I got a little too into character.”

“Then, you started go on and on about how pretty I am. Thanks by the way.”

“I feel like you’re making that up.”

“Okay, maybe that was all me, but a guy can dream.”

“Thought so.” Josie sits up as he hands her the cup of coffee in his hand. “Thank you.”

“You also have a voicemail. I have to work at the deli this morning so, just come down and grabs something to eat if you want.”

Josie nods absentmindedly, grabbing her phone to hear the voicemail that was left.

_Josie McCoy, this is Mr. Cabot’s office. He’s requested to see you tomorrow morning at 11 AM at his club. Don’t be late._

Josie checks the time phone on her time. She still had enough time for another nap.

\--

Valerie rests her head on Raj’s shoulder as the movie begins. She was excited to see it.

“You were never making actually making an art film, were you?” Valerie asks as it ends, turning her head to look at him. The title was a bit of a dead giveaway.

He nods then explains, “I have a lot of students and porn pays well.”

“I’m not judging. I have loans to pay off too.”

“But, I do want to be a filmmaker one day. An artist,” Raj replies.

“And you will. We all have to start somewhere, and this is your somewhere. With the right music and editing, I think it could be what you want.”

Raj takes her words into deep consideration. She had a big point. “You’re a genius.”

“Thank you.”

\--

“Something on your mind, Melody?”

Melody nods, a forlorn expression on her face, “I’ve been thinking about what Raj said about putting me in his next movie. I know last night was just a joke, but maybe I can. It’s stupid, forget I said anything.”

“Hey,” Pepper places her hand on Melody’s knee, “it’s not stupid. I think if it’s something that you want, you should go for it.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. And I will support whatever decision you make.”

\--

Josie sits across from Mr. Cabot. It was just the two of them so there was a less likelihood for anymore drama or fast exits on her part.

“I wanted to let you know that I’m not rebooting Cabot Records. Not yet. But your talent is undeniable. However, talent alone isn’t enough. What people really respond to is fire. That’s what makes a star.”

Josie sips her tea as he talks, waiting for him to actually say something interesting. She was missing work for this.

“And you certainly made a fiery exit last night,” he continues. “I’ve never seen anyone stand up to my son and daughter like you did. Other than me, of course.”

“Well, yeah.”

“I want to give you the chance to prove yourself. I’m willing to fund your first EP.”

“Oh!”

“And in exchange, I’d like you to do me a favor,” he continues. “I want you to help keep Alex on the straight and narrow.”

_Oh, no._

“What does that mean, exactly?”

“My son has demons, but he seems focus, excel even, when dating a woman of strong moral character. I can tell that he listens to you.”

She’s starting to think Alexander might be the only sane one in his family and that was saying something.

“Mr. Cabot, your son and I did have a thing, but we didn’t it, okay? We’ve decided to keep it professional.”

“I trust you can make it work,” he replies, completely ignoring everything she just said.

Her phone rings and Josie looks to see who’s calling. It’s her father _again._ Josie doesn’t even care that much right now; she will use any excuse she can to get out of this conversation.

“I’m sorry. I have to take this.”

She answers the call once she’s outside, inhaling a soothing breath. “Hi, Dad.”


	5. song for a winter's night

“Am I going to have get a restraining order out on you?” 

Josie sighs, turning her gaze upwards towards the ceiling. Why couldn’t she just have one night to herself?

“I was here first,” she replies blithely. Josie wasn’t in a mood for another cat fight with Alexandra. “Besides, I have better things to do with my life than stalk you.”

“I doubt that very much.”

Josie rolls her eyes, checking her phone as it vibrates again. this time it was Alan, asking if she was okay. She left the apartment a little abruptly, so she knew they’d be a little concern.

She sends a quick text letting him know she was okay before locking her phone.

“Alan, huh? Does my darling twin brother know he’s been replaced already?”

Josie ignores her, waving the bartender over to refill her glass.

Alexandra continues, eager to get a rise out of her, “I heard you had at meeting with our father. What was important that you two had to discuss without Alexander?”

“You know already know everything, Xandra. You tell me.”

Alexandra leans in, resting her elbows on the marble counter, “Was is it about Fiona? Because I’ll tell you all about her if you’re really curious.”

“Thanks, but no thanks. If I have any questions, I’ll just ask Mayberry.”

The grin falls off Alexandra’s face and she blinks in surprise, “Mayberry? As in Alan Mayberry?”

Josie nods, “He’s my roommate. Wait,” she perks up as she realizes something, “did Alex not tell you about his run in at Chubby’s?” Josie laughs as Alexandra glares at her, “I guess you don’t know everything.”

Alexandra flips her hair over her shoulder, masking her hurt with a look of indifference, “Don’t worry about that. I’ll handle my brother later.”

-

Valerie enters the door without knocking, she just needed to grab some tissue. Coincidentally, Alan is leaving the shower at the same moment.

Valerie spins around, covering her eyes with her hand as if that would help her unsee what she just saw. “I'm sorry. I just needed some tissue and I didn't see anything…much.” 

Alan quickly grabs his body towel and wraps it around his waist. 

Valerie blindly feels around for the door, desperate to get back to Josie's room. 

“Ow!” She takes a step back as she runs into the door. 

“Do you need help?” 

“Nope! I'm good, so good.” 

Valerie eventually finds her way out, shutting the door behind herself.

-

“Where is my phone?”

Josie moves the cushions around, trying to find the stupid thing. Sebastian hisses, but she ignores him. 

“Looking for this?” 

Josie glances to Alexandra who's waving her hand back and forth. She approaches her and snatches her phone back. 

“I'm still not convinced you didn't drug me last night.” 

“Yes, Josie, I put some MDMA in the water you refused to drink because you were scared I would poison you.” 

“Rightfully cautious is more like it, but, sure, let's go with scared.” 

“Anyway. I have work to do and you have whatever you do. Let's not make this a habit, okay?”  
Josie feigns disappointment, “I thought we were having so much fun. Anyway, thanks for letting me crash here.” 

Alexandra shrugs, lifting the mug in her hand to her lips and taking a small sip of her coffee.  
“New York is a dangerous city. You shouldn't be out here all alone–especially at night.” 

Every time Alexandra talks, Josie feels like she's being subtlety threatened. 

“Yeah, whatever. So, I’ll just go.”

-

“I found this by the door,” Alan drops the box on the table, checking the sides for a sticker or anything that would hint at which of them it was for. “Does anyone know someone named Myles?”

“That's Josie's dad,” Melody tells him as she pours herself a bowl of cereal. “Speaking of, where is she?” 

Alan frowns, “She still hasn't come home yet?” 

“Nope. I'm this close to sending out the Cat-Signal.” 

Valerie nods her head in agreeance. She expected Josie to be back by now.

“What do you think is inside?” Pepper asks, eyeing the box curiously. 

“Whatever it is, I'm not touching it. I've been around Josie long enough to know to stay out of it when Myles is involved.” 

The door opens and the four of them turn in unison to see Josie entering the apartment. She pauses when she notices everyone staring.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Did you do something wrong?” Valerie repeats incredulously.

Josie makes her way to the kitchen, grabbing her chocolate bar from the fridge. “I went out for a drink and crashed at…a friend’s house.”

Melody rolls her eyes, “You don’t have to lie about hooking up with Alexander again.”

“Well, I’m not lying nor am I hooking up with Alex again. Whose box is this?”

“It’s yours. Myles sent it,” Valerie informs her.

Josie attempts a smile, but it comes out more as a grimace. “Thanks. Um, I’ll just sit it by the door so I can remember to return it.”

“Did you need help? It’s kinda heavy.”

“I got it,” Josie replies even though she’s visibly struggling under its weight. 

“Are you sure?”

“I’m fine, Alan,” she insists.

Alan glances between Melody and Valerie, “Should we be worried?”

Melody finishes her cereal before saying anything. “I have to go to work, but I'll see you all later. Remember what I said: stay out of it.” 

She gives Pepper a quick kiss goodbye before leaving out the door.

-

“The city of New York is on standby for the next twenty-four hours,” the weatherman reports, “an incoming polar vortex threatens to shutter transport, close roads and businesses.”

“Well,” Valerie switches the channel to something more entertaining, “I guess I’m staying here for the day.”

“As if you were ever planning on going home,” Josie retorts. “You’re gonna have to start paying rent in a minute.”

“Speaking of,” Alan sits down between them on the couch, facing Josie, “you still owe me for the cable bill.”

“Okay, so, I’ve been working double shifts at Dunkin’s and Chubby’s and I can barely afford rent. Besides, I literally never turned the TV on once. Do I have to chip in?”

“You sound just like Marcy.”

Josie frowns, “Who’s Marcy?”

“She’s no one.” Alan swiftly changes the conversation, “You’re good on the bill, I’ll cover it.”

-

“Oh, Melody, I’m so glad you’re here.”

“I work here, Mrs. Deveraux,” she replies with a laugh.

“Yes, but,” the older woman retrieves an envelope from a desk drawer, “I finally got around to writing that recommendation letter you asked.”

Melody almost forgot she asked her boss to write that for her medical school scholarship. It had honestly slipped her mind. She was still undecided if she wanted to go or not.

“Thank you.” Melody takes the letter and slides into her purse.

Maybe it was time for her to make that choice.

-

Josie follows Chubby down the stairs, rubbing her hands together for warmth. He flicks the light switch though it takes a minute for them to actually come on.

“I know there were space heaters down here somewhere.”

“Oh, wow, Chubby,” Josie peruses the room. “What is all this?”

“It used to be a recording studio. No one’s sung a tune in here since Patti Smith,” his voice holds a certain wistfulness.

Josie’s eyes widen in surprise, “Patti Smith recorded here?”

“Oh, sure. Lots of cats did. We had a little indie label back in the day. Even pressed our own records.”

Josie pulls a sheet off a large object to see if the space heater was underneath, coughing up dust. 

“So, did you decide what to do with your own big time record deal?”

“It’s not a record deal, it’s just an EP,” Josie corrects him, wrapping her arms tighter around herself. It was freezing. “Enough to record four songs. I, uh, haven’t cashed the check yet,” she confesses. “I haven’t even told Alex or my friends about it.”

“This is a big deal, why do you want to keep it all to yourself?”

Josie sighs, “Because I don’t know how to feel about it yet. Mr. Cabot basically wants me to date his son. It’s not about my music or my talent, I’m being used. And as for my friends, I don’t want them to judge me.”

“I don’t know anyone that ever made in showbiz without paying a price,” Chubby responds.

Josie turns away from him, nodding to herself. _Why did this have to be the price?_

“I can’t find the space heater so why don’t you just head home and warm up?”

Josie nods, giving him a quick hug before heading back upstairs. She shivers as she steps outside, it was even more cold out here.

A town car slows down beside and she reaches for the taser in her back pocket out of habit. The window rolls down, revealing Alexander.

“Get in the car.”

“Excuse you? _Get out the car._ ”

Alexander sighs, “Can you get in the car? _Please_?”

“Fine, but only because it’s really cold.”

He opens the door for her and Josie slides inside, glancing at the back of the chaffeur’s head then at Alex. Of course, he had a personal driver.

“Look, I know I’m the last person you want to see right now, but…” He passes her the newspaper clutched tightly in his grasp.

Josie unfolds it, frowning as she reads the headline. _Finding Fiona._ There was a picture of Alexander with the silhouette of a woman next to him, a question mark where her face would be. Shit.

“It’s from an anonymous source,” he continues. 

“And you think it’s me?”

“My dad does. Makes sense given you’re the only other person who was there.”

“I did not leak this story.”

He makes brief eye contact with her, relaxing a bit, “I believe you, but we need to prove who did because you signed that NDA and my dad is on a warpath. Do you have any idea who it could be?”

Well, she definitely had a few suspects.

-

Melody stops at the top of the stairs, waiting for Josie to catch up, “They let you go early too?”

“Yeah, it’s brick outside.”

Melody unlocks the door, relieved to be back home and out of the cold. Josie makes a beeline for her room and Melody follows; it doesn’t take much to for her to figure out she’s in a bad mood.

“Did something happen at work?”

Josie laughs, tugging at her coat, “Oh, something happened.”

“Mom, I’m going to have call you back. Love you too.” Valerie ends the call, giving her attention to whatever was happening. 

“Do you remember that NDA I signed?” Josie slams the newspaper down on the bed. Valerie gasps when she reads the title, passing it to Melody who has a similar expression.

“Yeah, the Cabots think that I leaked the story. They could sue me for literally millions of dollars _which_ I do not have.”

It was like one thing after the next after the next and she just needed a break.

Her friends reassure her that they didn’t say a word, which she didn’t doubt for a second. Josie knew they could be discreet.

“You guys, I know that. It’s obvious who it was. A certain ‘it girl’ columnist at the Daily Hail named after a common kitchen spice.”

“J, come on. Pepper wouldn’t—she wouldn’t do this.”

There’s a knock at the door a second later and Josie glances at her friend, “Why don’t we go and ask her then? Hm?”

“Fine.” Melody drops the newspaper and goes to the living room as Alan opens the door for Pepper.

“Oh, God. It’s bloody carnage out there,” Pepper unwraps her scarf from her neck. “Everything is shut down. Subways, buses, my foot rub place. Just could not bear to spend the night without my girls. Let’s all get in bed and cuddle for warmth, shall we? They’re saying it’s down to -19, the coldest it’s been in 20 years.” She stops, finally noticing the way looks she’s receiving and the total silence, “Not as cold as the death stares I’m getting. What? Did I say something wrong?”

“Yeah,” Josie shows her the newspaper, “you did.”

“As much as I’d love to play mediator, I have no idea what’s going on,” Alan cuts in. “So, I’m going to my room. Val?”

“I’m right behind you.”

He gives her a thumbs up before walking away.

Pepper takes the paper, scanning it quickly, “This wasn’t me.”

Josie scoffs. “So, the story I told you just happened to end up on the front page of the place you write for?”

“Yes! Josie, I did not leak the Fiona story. I seem to recall you were done with the Cabots anyway. Why do you care what the Daily Hail has to say about them?”

“Because I signed an NDA,” Josie enunciates the last part with a few claps. “They could sue me.”

“Okay, guys, stop” Alan steps in between them, “Josie, Pepper is one of the most loyal people I know. Pepper, Josie is just getting to know you. Can you really blame her for assuming that you leaked the story? I think we should all sit down and talk about this.”

Talking is what got Josie into this mess to begin with.

-

“I got food!” Alan announces as he returns from his parent’s deli. The hot air hits him like a blast, “Who changed the temperature? I changed the dial to the perfect temperature, so the pipes won’t freeze and one of y’all cranked it up and now it’s broken.”

“Better hot than cold,” Josie quips, taking a sandwich from his hand.

Melody fans herself with her hand, “It’s like a sauna in here. Is this what menopause feels like?”

“I know, why don’t we go to Pepper’s hotel room,” Josie suggests. “We could order room service and cocktails.”

“I’ll pack a bag,” Valerie chimes in.

“Yeah, not so fast, doll,” Pepper interrupts them. “As much as I would love to melt into my terrycloth robe right now, I don’t think we’re going to get anywhere in this weather, are we?”

“Mm, shouldn’t your pipes have been fixed by now,” Josie continues. “Why would you choose to stay here over the fanciest hotel on the coldest night of the year?”

Melody shoots her friend a look, silently telling her to knock it off. 

“You know, I lent my room to Mabel,” Pepper begins to explain. “Yeah, she’s the pigeon lady that lives in Central Park. I bring her a sandwich every morning. She couldn’t get into a shelter. Nowhere to go.”

“How very generous.”

“Well, well, poor thing doesn’t have the luxury of friends like we do, does she? Maybe she called them all liars and lost them,” Pepper glances at Josie pointedly.

Melody sighs inwardly. This was going to be a long, hot day.

-

Valerie rests her chin on her knees, pulling them up to her chest. She was trying to avoid Alan in fear of making things weird which was making things weird.

The tension between Melody, Pepper, and Josie was only making things worse. That reminds her.

“Hey,” she nudges Josie with her foot, “where were you last night?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Josie replies mysteriously.

“I need help,” Melody interrupts, leaning up on her elbows. Talking to Josie wasn’t going anywhere and she needed their advice. “My boss wrote me a recommendation letter for med school, but I don’t know if I want to go anymore.”

“Melody, you’ve always wanted to be a veterinarian,” Valerie replies. “What changed?”

“I-I don’t know. I love animals and taking care of them, but how do I know this is what I’m supposed to be?”

Melody turns her gaze to Josie, “What do you think, J?”

Josie sighs, taking a moment to deeply consider it before replying. “If your heart isn’t it, what’s the point?”

Melody shrugs. That was one way to look at it.

“Mel,” Alan’s tone is low, but she still hears him clearly, “only you know what you want to do.”

-

Josie lays back against her pillows, waiting for her to call to be answered. She was going to get some answers one way or another.

“Palace Hotel, how I can help you?”

She clears her throat, imitating Pepper’s accent, “Hi, this is Pepper Smith calling. Um, my spray tan has wreaked havoc on all of my towels. Would you be a dear and send up a few extra to my room?”

“Pepper Smith, is this a joke?” 

Josie frowns, they sounded a bit upset.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Ms. Smith, not only are you not a welcomed guest at the Palace Hotel, you also have an outstanding bill. One that the police have been made aware of.”

Josie quickly ends the call, letting her phone fall from her hand. That was not what she was expecting. 

Josie sits up as Pepper. She wonders if Pepper was listening in on her call.

“Okay. I said some things, you said some things. Let’s do the mature thing and wave the white flag. For Melody.”

Josie feels compelled to tell her what she just did, a little of guilt. “I called the Palace.”

“Excuse me?”

“I just called them. And they said not only are you not a guest, but that you owe them money.”

“How deranged are you?” Pepper starts to rise from her bed, voice rising with bewilderment, ”Checking up on me like I’m under your conservatorship? Are you that desperate to feel important?”

“No,” Josie crosses her arms over her chest, “it’s just that if you’re lying about that then maybe you’re lying about the article.”

“How many times do I have to tell you I didn’t leak the story?”

Josie shrugs. If Pepper didn’t do it, then who did?

-

“Do I really have to hide in the closet?”

Alan nods, “Sorry, Pepper, but I told my parents you weren’t staying with us anymore. Look, it’s only going to be five minutes at the most.”

“Fine.” She walks inside the closet, pushing aside the coat to make room for herself. 

“Mr. Mayberry, hello,” Josie greets him as she opens the door. “And thank you so much for the subs.”

“Oh, it’s no trouble at all. Alan wasn’t joking, it’s like San Juan in here.”

Josie laughs, guiding the older man to the broken pipes. It takes fifteen minutes for him to fix it, Pepper counted. 

Melody opens the closet door to let her out once he’s gone and Pepper breathes out a sigh of relief.

“Next time, I’m hiding in someone’s room.”

She kicks something over as she steps out, glancing down to see Josie’s bag on the floor. Melody bends down to pick it up, attention drifting to the piece of paper that was sticking out of it.

Alan makes himself comfortable in the big chair, “All this sneaking around is starting to give me crow’s feet.”

“Nonsense, I’m going to send you to my facialist,” Pepper responds. “She does all of the Olsens, Elizabeth included.”

Josie rolls her eyes, “Sure, she does.”

“Are you calling me a liar again?” Pepper shakes her head with a humored grin, “You are such a Marcy.”

“Okay, who the hell is Marcy?”

“The last girl that slept in that room before you did,” Pepper tells her, gesturing to her bedroom. “No really, you’re just part of the long line of girls sleeping on that couch for their first few months in New York.”

“Pepper!” Alan shoots her a disappointed look. That was way over the line.

“It’s what you’re all thinking, right?” Josie glances between them. “I’m only here temporarily until I realize that I don’t fit. Be honest.”

“You want to talk about honesty?” Melody asks, retrieving the check from her back pocket. “Explain this.”

“Where did you find this?”

“I found it in your bag. You can barely afford to pay rent or your cut of the cable bill, but you’re sitting on a 20k check from Mr. Cabot.”

Alan takes it from Melody’s hand, brows pinched together in confusion. “When did you get this?”

“That check, _my money,_ is none of your business.”

“Why didn’t you tell us about this, Josie?” He asks. 

“Because I haven’t decided if I’m going to deposit it yet. Mr. Cabot gave me the money in exchange for looking after Alex.”

“Josie…” Valerie trails off, unsure of what to say.

“So, yeah, I’m basically being used. I didn’t want to say anything because I know you all would judge me just like you’re doing now.”

“No one is judging you,” Melody replies softly.

“Well, it feels like it. Why is it still so hot in here?”

“Because it’s hell,” Pepper retorts. “We’re fighting and we shouldn’t be.”

“I’m going to go cool off outside,” Josie tells them. “No one follow me.”

-

Alan hesitates before joining her on the fire escape. He knows she wants to be alone, but he thinks it better if she talks to someone right now.

Josie doesn’t notice him at first, headphones on and eyes closed.

He taps her shoulder to get her attention.

Josie opens her eyes, pausing her music then removing her headphones and turning towards him, “If this is about the cable bill, I’ll try to pick up another shift at Dunkin Donuts.”

“I don’t care about the cable bill. I care about my friend.”

“Alan—” 

“Mr. Cabot offered me the same deal,” he interrupts her, feeling that familiar twist of guilt in his stomach. “My mom was close to losing the diner, Xandra and I were fighting a lot. He offered to buy it in exchange for me continuing to date Alexandra.”

“Did you?”

“She, uh, found out before I could decide whether to accept the deal or not. She dumped me and I’m kinda glad she did. I almost said yes, and I know now that the money would’ve been the only thing keeping us together.”

“The money is for my EP. If I say yes, then all my hard work will have actually been for something. And I do—I do care about Alex.”

“I’m not going to tell you that you should or shouldn’t cash the check. Just think about it first, okay?”

“Okay. Since we’re sharing or whatever, I was at Alexandra’s house last night.”

“How the hell did that happen?”

“I don’t know. I was at this club and then she was there and somehow I ended up at her place and she invited me in. I think she put me under a sleeping curse. Is she a witch?”

-

“Shall we be civil?”

Josie shrugs, moving her feet off the couch to make room for Pepper. She didn’t have the energy for another fight. 

“Who were you on the phone with?” Josie asks, not wanting to sit in awkward silence. She heard her laughing a moment ago.

“Oh, it was just my editors at the Hail. I cashed in a few favors in exchange for the source of the Finding Fiona leak. The tip came from a certain Tuxedo C. Sebastian.”

“No,” Josie shakes her head. “No way. That does not make any sense.”

“I’m afraid it’s the truth, love.”

“So, Xandra leaked the story. Why?”

“Now, I don’t have an answer for that, but I hope that with this information, you can finally trust me.”

Josie sets the book to the side, giving Pepper her undivided attention, “I wasn’t the nicest person back in high school, especially to Melody and Valerie. This is my chance to start over with them. I’m just trying to look out for her.”

“I completely understand. I care for Melody and I wouldn’t do anything to hurt her.”

“Okay, what’s the deal then? Why did you lie about the hotel? I assume Melody already knows since she works there.”

“She does. If you must know, the Palace booted me because my credit card was declined. My father froze all my accounts. He doesn’t really approve of my life in New York.”

“Well, if it makes you feel better, neither does my mom.”

“Despite my cash flow problem, you should know that I would never sell out one of my girls. Come here.”

Pepper opens her arms and Josie leans into her embrace.

-

“Okay, I’ve been trying not to ask but,” Melody stands up, approaching the box, “what’s in it?”

Josie sighs. Better out than in, right?

“If I had to take a guess, a bunch of family photos. Maybe a goodbye letter or one of his stupid fedoras.”

“Pause,” Valerie raises her index finger, “what do you mean by _goodbye letter_?”

“Myles is dying,” Josie forces the words out. “The doctors detected cancer and his insurance won’t cover chemo and he’s basically given up. If I take the deal, I could use some of the cash for treatment. I just don’t know what to do.”

Wanting her dad out of her life and wanting him completely gone were two different things. Josie wipes furiously at her face, it’s like everything she’s been trying to keep inside comes spilling out at full force.

-

Melody watches as Josie rushes to her room. She wanted to go after her friend, but also wanted to give her a little space out of respect.

“I feel terrible,” Alan remarks. 

Valerie nods her head in agreeance, “Back in high school, we would just sing a song and that would solve everything. I don’t think that would work now.”

“Or would it?” Melody retorts.

-

_Take me for who I am_  
 _Who I was meant to be_

Josie walks into the living room, fighting off a smile, “I know what you’re doing, and this isn’t necessary.”

_And if you give a damn_  
_Take me baby or leave me_  
_Take me baby or leave me_

Alan sings right next to her ear, unabashedly. Melody takes the next verse, throwing a feathered boa around her neck.

_A tiger in her cage can never see the sun_  
_This diva needs her stage_

“I’m serious you guys.”

_Baby! Let’s fun_  
_You are the one who I choose_  
_Folks would kill to fill your shoes_

“Really nice, Val.”

“It was Melody’s idea.”

_You love the limelight too, now baby_  
_So be mine and don’t waste my time_  
_Crying, ‘Oh, honey bear, are you still my baby’_

Josie taps her foot impatiently, knowing that they’re waiting for her to join in. She just couldn’t resist a good RENT song. She raises her arms her, belting out the next lines

_Take me for what I am_  
_Who I was meant to be_  
_And if you give a damn_  
_Take me baby or leave me_

Maybe it does help her feel a little better.

-

The heat was finally return back to normal. Alan had gone to check on his parents, Josie and Valerie were going through the box and Melody had retreated to her room with Pepper.

She desperately needed a nice, relaxing nap right now.

Melody pulls Pepper down on the bed with her, the two lying side by side.

“Not that I agree with anything that happened,” Melody brings her eyes up to look at her girlfriend, “there isn’t anything that you’re not telling me, is there?”

“There isn’t. I promise.”

Melody leans forward, pushing Pepper onto her back as she kisses her. Hopefully, there’d be no interrupts this time.

-

“I saw Alan naked,” Valerie blurts out, squeezing her eyes shut immediately after saying it.

Josie’s regards her friend with shock, “You what?!”

“It was an accident. I needed tissue and I didn’t think he’d leave the shower at the same time.”

Well, that explains why she’s been avoiding him all day.

“Oh, did he say anything?”

Valerie shakes her head. “No. Do you think I should?”

“Nah. I think it’s best to pretend like it didn’t happen.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“So,” Josie picks the scissors off the floor as she prepares to cut the box open, “do you, like, have a thing for Alan?”

“No…do you?”

“I have my hands full with Alexander. Don’t need to add another guy to the mix.”

Valerie laughs a little uneasily. Now, this was awkward.

Josie cuts the tape then sets the scissors to the side, pulling the flaps apart and sitting up to see what’s inside the box.

Valerie copies her movement, curiosity getting the best of her. “Is that his old record player?”

Josie nods. She wasn’t surprised. That thing meant a lot to him. There was a envelope too but she wasn’t ready to open that yet. One step at a time.

-

Josie has no idea what she’s going to do with the check, but she knows she needs to come clean to Alexander. Starting with the leak.

“I found out who gave the story to the Daily Hail.”

“Great,” Alexander replies in exasperation. “Who was it then?”

“Uh, the person used an alias. Tuxedo C. Sebastian.”

Alexander’s face lights up in recognition, “Of course it was Xandra. She will do anything to piss our dad off.”

Josie doubts their dad is the one she was trying to piss off, but she keeps that to herself. 

“Well, you can tell your father that it wasn’t me now.”

“I know I sound like a broken record, but I’m sorry. And if you don’t want anything to do with me, I get it. Just…let me show you one last thing.”

Josie shrugs then follows Alexander down the stairs to the old recording studio. Unlike last time, it’s not cluttered with boxes. The whole place looks almost brand new.

“Chubby gave me the go-ahead,” Alex tells her. “I mean, it’s not finished yet. There’s still some equipment I need to fix up, but what do you think?”

“Alex…I don’t know what to say.” 

He looks around and Josie takes in his smile, the look of pride in his eyes. Why was everything so complicated?

“Josie?”

“I have something I should tell you. After our night from hell with your dad, he asked meet with me. He wants to fund an EP.”

“What?”

Alexander makes a praying gesture with his hand, covering half of his face but she can still the thrill of surprise and delight. That’s when she knows that she can’t tell him about the deal.

“He gave me a $20,000 advance. It’s more money than I’ve ever had in my life. And I-I just don’t if I should cash it.”

“Why wouldn’t you? Josie. Take it,” he urges her. “With or without me. I mean it.”

Josie takes a step towards her, keeping her eyes locked on his. She places her hands on his waist, tilting her chin and pressing her mouth to his. She’s missed kissing him a lot.

Alexander grabs her arms, pulling her closer. Josie didn’t care about the stupid deal, but she hopes that he never finds out.


	6. mama said

“The application deadline is in a week,” Josie reminds her. “I know it’s not easy, but you’re going to have make a decision and soon.”

Melody sighs, resting her head on Valerie’s shoulders as she stares at the red lighthouse. She thought she’d have the answer by now, but she was still just as unsure.

“Have you tried making a pros and cons list?” Val asks.

“I tried, but it came out to the same thing.”

“Maybe you could flip a coin,” Josie suggests.

“I’m not going to base my future on a 50/50 chance.”

Josie rolls her eyes, “It’s going to be a 0/0 chance if you don’t get that application sent in time.” She checks the clock on her phone, “And I have to go meet Alex at the studio. Don’t forget my mom is coming and she wants to see both of you.”

“I actually have to go too.” Valerie follows suit, rising from the bench, “I’m doing an interview on Prince Errol and his fiancé.”

Melody watches her friends walk away with a sad sort of smile. Looks like she was going to have to figure this out herself.

\--

Josie removes the headphones, swiveling the chair so she could face Alexander. The song was…great. It was more than great actually.

“Oh my god, Alex! This is…this is amazing. I can’t believe you mixed this.”

“I guess I’m more than just a pretty face.”

“Alright, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Okay?” Josie teases him back. “At least not until after the listening party. How nervous should I be?”

He told her he had invited a few business associates and she wanted to know what she was getting herself into before she was blindsided again.

“Don’t be. You’re amazing.” Alexander moves from his spot, crossing the space between them and bending down in front of her, “And tomorrow, some of the top music executives will get to see that including my dad. Once he hears it, he’ll approve funding for a full album.”

Josie cups his cheek and he can see the hesitance written across her face.

“What’s up?” He stands back up to his full height, shoving his hands in his pants pocket as he takes a step back, “You having second thoughts about us?”

“No,” Josie rushes to assure him. “No, no, no. It’s not that. It’s just—my mom is flying in town for the listening party and I just want everything to be perfect. Because if it were up to her, I would be in law school right now, or in college, period.”

“I thought you said your mom supported your singing.”

“Yeah…once upon a time, but she has her doubts. I want her to see that I’m doing well for once.”

“Well, you’ve heard it yourself. The EP’s solid. She’s going to love it.”

That’s easy for him to say. He’s never met either of her parents.

\--

“You’re home early,” Pepper notices. “Did something happen at the Palace?”

“They fired me,” Melody tells her, dropping onto the sofa. “They found out I helped you and they gave me my last check before giving me the boot.”

“I’m so sorry, Mel. This is all my fault.”

“It’s not completely your fault, I’m the one that decided to help you. Besides, being a receptionist isn’t the highlight of my day.”

“Hm, I’m sensing a story.”

“Good because I have one.” Melody reaches inside her purse for a crumbled up piece of paper, “I found this on my way here.”

Pepper takes the flyer, reading it over carefully. “A pageant?”

Melody gives an enthusiastic nod, “I always wanted to do one when I was younger and now here’s my chance to. I just have to see what I have in my closet.”

“Or,” Pepper pauses pointedly, “we can call a certain fashion designer who’s always looking for another project.”

\--

Valerie uncaps her pen as Errol and Patricia get situated. Her editor had given her a list of questions to ask the couple.

She’d jot down some notes then Will Buckingham, their photographer, would snap a few pictures of the two.

“So, what type of wedding should we look forward to?”

“My soon to be in-laws have everything planned out,” Patricia answers. “We’re going with the traditional wedding.”

Valerie writes that down, not missing the way Errol tenses briefly. That was obviously something he didn’t agree with.

“Uh, why don’t you tell us about the proposal, Errol,” she asks instead.

His eyes light up briefly and she’s relieved to have the situation back on track. 

“I met Patricia at a bar, and it was…love at first sight. I proposed on the fourth—”

“Fifth,” she corrects him.

“Fifth date.”

Valerie turns away from them, exchanging a secretive glance with Will. Maybe they had chosen the wrong couple to interview.

\--

Melody holds her arms out straight as Katy measures her waist.

“Where exactly did Xandra touch KO?” Pepper asks, ever curious.

Katy pretends to gag, “I don’t even want to think about it. I just can’t believe that he’s already in a new relationship. _With a Cabot._ ”

“Oh, you’re all here,” Josie observes as she returns to the apartment. “Hi, Katy.”

“Hey, Josie.”

“Xandra is apparently having relations with KO,” Pepper informs her to catch her up with the conversation. “Katy saw them getting handsy outside her hotel.”

“Wait. Your ex,” Josie points a finger at Alan then at Katy, “is dating her ex. And I thought my love life was complicated.”

Melody tilts her head in Alan’s direction, moving as much as she could, “You dated the Ice Queen?”

Pepper makes a tsk-tsk sound, “You’ve been holding out on me, Mayberry. When did this happen?”

“Thanks a lot, Josie.”

“Oops.” She offers him a sympathetic look before ducking into the kitchen. 

“We dated in high school and broke up the summer before our senior year. That’s all I’m going to say about it.”

“Regardless of what either of your exes are doing,” Pepper interrupts, “I think that this is a sign that you both should get back on the proverbial horse.”

“You’re right,” Katy replies. “I’m gonna do a rebound. We should all go out after the pageant.”

Josie leaves the kitchen, holding up a dirty pan, expression deadly. “My mom is on her way from Grand Central as I speak.”

“I was soaking it.” Alan explains as he rises from the couch. He takes the dish from her hand as he moves to the kitchen, “I’ll clean it now.”

“Thank you.”

Josie starts to remove her jacket when someone knocks at the door repeatedly. Looks like her mom was closer than she thought.

Valerie, Alan, and Pepper come to stand on either side of Melody and Katy, the five odf them bearing greeting smiles. 

Josie opens the door, smiling instinctively, “Mom!”

“Four flights, Josie?” Her mother sounds exasperated and, yeah, maybe she forgot to warn her. “And this neighborhood?Josie, there is a transient man on your stoop claiming to be Rudy Giuliani.”

Sierra stops, a bright smile overcoming her face as she opens her arms and surges forward to embrace her daughter. Josie squeezes her back tightly, all her nervousness evaporating. 

They pull apart and Josie guides her to the kitchen, reaching for her mother’s hand and latching on.

“Melody, Valerie, it’s so nice to see you again. And,” Sierra directs her attention to the three strangers, “you must be Alan, Pepper, and Katy. I’ve heard all about you. Thank you for taking care of my baby.”

Josie chuckles, wrapping her arms around her mother as she leans in for another hug. 

“Josie is the best thing to happen to 4B since we got rid of those mice.”

Valerie gently jabs Alan with her elbow in warning.

“I will shut up now.”

Her mother leaves her side, looking around the living room. Josie tries her best not to be bothered by the critical look in her mother’s eyes. 

Her friends move to her side and they’re all facing her mom as she spins around. 

“So, fill me in, I want to know everything that’s going on.”

Josie manages to hold back a grimace. She didn’t think her mom would like to know everything that’s going on. Scratch that, she knows her mom wouldn’t.

\--

This was not a part of Valerie’s job. She was not a freaking mediator and her feet were beginning to hurt from running back and forth between the two of them. They really needed to work on their communication skills.

“To Patricia, your world is huge and intimidating,” Valerie tries to explain to Errol. “She just wants to be a princess for her prince.”

“I already see her as a princess,” he replies as he slips back into his shirt, “She doesn’t need to prove it with clothes.”

An idea comes to mind and she rushes to William whom was setting the camera up. She taps his shoulder to get his attention, gesturing for him to bend down a little so she could whisper in his ear. 

“I like it.”

“I thought you would.”

Valerie stands beside Will as he photographs Errol and Patricia. They seemed to be more relaxed now. 

“Okay, now let’s get some with just the princess.”

Errol moves off the stool, kissing Patricia’s kiss before joining them behind the camera. 

“Valerie Brown. Thank you for helping us. Who knew being engaged while being a royal could be so stressful?”

“Making decisions as a couple is always hard,” she replies. 

“Are you?”

“Oh no,” Valerie shakes her head. “I am happily single.”

“Well, I find that hard to believe.”

\--

“Mrs. Mayberry, hi,” Melody steps aside to allow her in. “Alan just stepped out, but he should be back any minute.”

“I came here to see you actually.”

“Oh,” Melody tries her best to hide her surprise. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no, nothing like that, child. I heard you were entering a pageant and, as former contestant myself, I just wanted to see if you might want some help. The Q&A section can be a bit tricky.”

“Oh, well, I just figured I’d be my charming self.”

Mrs. Mayberry scoffs and Melody is taken aback. This wasn’t a side she was used to. 

“You’re in a pageant, not a job interview. Pageants are about fitting into the mold, not breaking them.”

“Uh…”

“Come on,” Alan’s mom directs her to stand by the wall. “Pretend you’re on stage. Smile. _Smile._ ”

Melody smiles wider, doing her best to hold back her laughter.

“Too much,” Mrs. Mayberry chides her. “You look like a serial killer. Perfect. Okay, square your shoulders.” She comes to stand next to Melody. “Eyes wide. Stare those judges down.”

Melody chances a look at her friend’s mother who was too busy reminiscing to notice. Well, this was definitely a story she couldn’t wait to tell Alan later.

\--

“What says,” her mother picks a sequined dress from the rack, “gold album maker?”

Josie was spending the day with her mom and they were currently shopping for something to wear to her EP release at Lacy’s.

“It’s not really a full album,” Josie corrects her. “It’s more of a EP. It’s four songs.”

“What matters is that a label is putting their money and time behind your music.”

Josie follows her mom as she moves to another rack, “Well, mom, I’m not signed to a label. Mr. Cabot of Cabot Entertainment funded it personally.”

“Mr. Cabot as in your manager’s dad?”

Josie nods. “Actually, Alex isn’t just my manager. He’s…my boyfriend.”

Her mother looks at her in shock which she was expecting. 

“But,” Josie continues, “that is not uncommon in the industry. I have a contract.”

“You signed a contract? Without running it by me first?”

“I know what I’m doing.”

“Clearly not,” her mother rebuts. “The father of your manager/boyfriend is funding your EP. I don’t want you to become a pawn in their family dynamics.” She shows another dress to Josie, “This was made for you.”

“I’m not a pawn,” Josie replies. “Is it so hard to believe that Mr. Cabot cut me a check because he heard me sing?”

“Frankly, yes.”

_Wow._

“You know, you used to believe in me. What happened?”

Josie walks away before her mother could give her an answer. She had heard enough.

\--

“Alex, I take full credit for leaking the ‘Finding Fiona’ story. I was pissed at you for not telling me about Alan. I had to find out from Josie who didn’t hesitate in dangling it over my head like a prize.” She takes a step closer to her brother, “Can we call a truce now?”

“Is that why you really came here?”

Alexander knew his twin well and she almost always had ulterior motives.

“I don’t want there to be any secrets between us anymore—which is why I needed you to see this.”

“Josie’s contract?”

Alexandra nods, “Our dad needs a way more confidant secretary. But I did the liberty of highlighting that last clause. It’s a lot of legalese so let me translate it for you: our father is paying for Josie to date you. Or should I say babysit you?”

Alexander glances from his sister to the highlighted text. There it was. In fine print.

\--

“It was nice working with you, Valerie Brown. I’ll remember your name next time I need a writer.”

Valerie gives Will a onceover. He was tall and attractive, and she appreciated anyone with an artistic eye.

“Why don’t you remember my number?”

“Forward. I like that.”

“…My friend is having a EP release later at 5. You should come.”

William retrieves his phone from his back pocket, finger moving across the screen as he unlocks it. 

Valerie smiles as he points the camera at her,

“Best one I took all day.”

She puts her number in after he hands her the phone. 

“I’ll see you later.”

“Yes, you will.”

¬

\--

Melody stares at the envelope containing the recommendation letter. She had yet to read it and it was like it was taunting her.

“Mel?”

She jumps, narrowly avoiding stabbing herself in the eye with the mascara wand. She looks over her shoulder to see Pepper approaching.

“Hey.”

“I was calling your name for like the past seven minutes. What’s gotten you so distracted?”

Melody sighs, mulling over a response. “How did you that you wanted to be a…”

“Con artist?” Pepper fills in.

Melody nods. Pepper comes to stand next to her, crouching down so they were at eye level.

“It wasn’t my first choice. I wanted to be an actress when I was younger. In a way, I guess I still am. It’s all about finding what works for you. This just turned out to be something that worked for me.”

“I don’t know what works for me anymore,” Melody admits. It’s why she entered the pageant. She thought trying something knew would help her figure out what to do next.

“That’s okay. Melody, this is the time to figure that out for ourselves. Just try not to think about it so much, let it come to you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Pepper pecks her lips, careful not to mess up her lipstick. “Now,” she stands back up, “I’m certain Josie will kill us if we’re late.”

\--

Josie takes a step back towards Chubby, whispering, “The party started twenty minutes ago. Where is Alex?”

She does another quick survey of the room, hoping to find him here, but he was still a no-show. 

“Easy there. It’s New York.”

Josie rolls her eyes playfully. She had to admit he had a point. Maybe Alexander was just stuck in traffic. 

She spots Valerie and goes to greet her, relieved to see someone she actually knows. Most of the occupants just looked to be people from the neighborhood. 

“Will, this is Josie McCoy,” Valerie introduces them. “Future Grammy winner.”

Josie laughs, reaching to shake his head. “Hi, thank you so much for coming.” She faces Valerie again, “Alan has a match so he couldn’t come, but Melody and Pepper are downstairs. I’ll see you there, okay?”

“Okay.”

Josie gives her friend’s hand a quick squeeze before venturing to the studio. She’s not sure how much longer she could wait on Alexander. She’s starts to set up while she waits, making sure everything was in order.

Her mother calls her name softly and Josie glances up to see her standing a few feet away, wearing the gorgeous green dress she had purchased earlier. 

“You look amazing,” her mom compliments her.

“Thank you. I wasn’t sure if you were still coming.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world. So, where is this manager of yours?”

“He’s right here,” Alexander announces his presence, leaning against the doorframe. He holds his hand out to shake her mom’s, voice a little louder than necessary, “Alexander Cabot.” 

He was clearly drunk, and this was not the first impression she wanted her mom to have of him.

Sierra returns the pleasantries. “The man my daughter hasn’t stopped talking about. It’s my pleasure.”

Josie steps forward, placing her hands on her mother’s shoulder as she maneuvers to the front of her, “Uh, Alex, can I talk to you in private?”

“What’s the point? I mean, we should probably call this whole thing off, right?”

He was shouting now, and she could feel people beginning to look their way. 

“You know, because you couldn’t keep up your end of the bargain,” Alexander continues.

“What is he talking about, Josie?”

“I don’t know,” she replies, not turning to look at her mom. “I think he’s just had a little too much to drink.”

Mr. Cabot and Alexandra step into focus, the latter wearing a proud smirk. Well, that explains a lot.

“Really? You don’t know?” Alexander looks at her in disbelief. “So, you’re not just dating me because my dad paid you to?”

“Alex, I-I can explain.”

“Save it.”

“Alex—” She tries to go after him as he starts to walk away but Valerie blocks her path. She couldn’t just let him leave like that.

“Josie, let him go.”

Alexander glares at his father as he walks past him. Alexandra takes one last look around the room before following him out.

“Hey, this is your night. Don’t let him ruin this.”

Josie nods, letting her friend turn around towards the stage. 

Chubby steps up to the microphone and she’s immensely relieved to have him there. 

“Now, we all came out here for the same reason: to hear good music. And I’m honored to introduce a bright, young talent. Miss Josie McCoy.”

She inhales a deep breath before approaching the stage. 

_There goes a dream_  
_Now it’s us against real life_  
_Love isn’t all butterflies in a drunken paradise_

Chubby begins singing along with her. 

_It hurts_  
_It’s hard_  
_It’s worth the fight_  
_Let’s do our best_

Josie reaches for his hand and pulls him on the stage with her.

_To get it right_  
_If we just try, try, try_  
_If we just try, try, try_

Sierra watches with a heartfelt expression. She was beginning to realize she was wrong to doubt her.

_Hey, we might fall_  
_Or we might fly_  
_But we should try_

\--

Sierra comes to stand beside the older gentleman. She thought he would’ve left to go check on his son, but she was glad he hadn’t. There were some thing she needed to say to him.

“There’s nothing more important to me than my daughter, and there are things that you can do for her career that I cannot. But if you screw her over in any way,” she speaks carefully so he knows she means every word, “I will personally call Marc Berger down at the SEC and have him investigate every financial dealing you’ve ever brokered. No empire has been built without at least one rusty nail, Mr. Cabot. Just ask Hiram Lodge.”

She turns her attention back to the stage, clapping when the performance ends.

\--

“It was the worst kiss ever!”

Raj clutches his stomach as he doubles over. He had his fair share of bad kisses, so he knew exactly what Valerie was feeling. 

“You gotta kiss a few frogs before you find your prince,” he teases.

Valerie rolls her eyes, “I’m pretty sure a frog would kiss better.”

She glances at the door as someone knocks on the door. Valerie groans as she pushes off the couch, expecting to find one of her friends on the other side.

“Prince Errol?” 

“I hope I’m not intruding.”

“Huh? Oh, no. You’re fine, come in.”

Raj is gone when she returns to the living room. He must’ve gone back to his room to edit one of his films.

Valerie rubs her hands together as she faces Errol, “How do you know where I live?”

“I’m a prince, Valerie.”

Well, that’s not suspicious at all. 

“Sorry to drop in like this, but I just didn’t know where else to go. And you seemed to have the right answers today.” He begins to pace back and forth. “Patricia and I are over. I called off the engagement.”

“What?! Why?”

“You know, on our first date, Patricia insisted we stay in and eat Chinese food. Now, she’s throwing tantrums because her tiara doesn’t have enough canary yellow diamonds.”

Yeah, this was way above her pay.

“Look, maybe you should give it some time. All couples fight.”

“I don’t know, Valerie. Sometimes, I think I would’ve been better off single.”

Her phone starts ringing, and she knows it’s Melody calling to remind her that the pageant was starting. 

“How would you like to come to a pageant with me?”

“I’m afraid I cause a bit of a commotion when I’m out in public.”

“Well, what if they don’t know it’s you?”

Errol hesitates before grinning. Valerie had no idea what she was doing, but she was just rolling with it at this point.

\--

Josie hands Chubby a few more of the beer cans left lying around. The EP release had ended about a half hour ago, but she stayed behind to help clean up.

“Go talk to your mother,” Chubby advises. “She’s the only one you’re gonna get.”

Josie comes to stand behind one of the stands, bracing her weight on it. Chubby leaves the store to take the trash out and it’s just the two of them.

“I know what you’re gonna say,” Josie starts. “This whole listening party was a disaster.”

“Josie, you were a revelation.”

Not what she was expecting at all. 

“You’ve never sounded better.”

“Alex knows how to get the best out of me.”

“I know you can handle your business, but I don’t like what I saw tonight.”

Josie wishes that her mom would’ve met Alexander under different circumstances. So she could see what he’s really like.

“That was partially my fault. I didn’t—”

“Don’t make excuses for that boy,” her mother interrupts her sternly. “Alexander Cabot had no right to waltz in here like that.”

Josie falls silent, watching her mother as she comes closer.

“Do you know who he reminded me of?”

Josie shakes her head, “Just because he had too much to drink one night doesn’t meant he has a problem. He’s not Dad.”

“That’s exactly the same thing I used to say.”

Josie wants to argue with her mom. Alexander and Myles couldn’t be further apart, but she couldn’t pretend like tonight didn’t happen.

“Josie,” her mother continues, “when you end up with someone like that, the worrying never goes away. I don’t want that for you.”

“I know,” she replies meekly.

“You are not that little girl from Riverdale anymore. And you have to make your own choices and mistakes. But I’m still your mom,” Sierra cups Josie’s face in her hands, tears gathering in her eyes, “and I will always be here to pick up the pieces and bring you home.”

Josie finds herself nodding. Her mother initiates a hug and she doesn’t hesitate before leaning into her embrace. 

The door opens and Josie looks to see Alan standing there.

“Sorry. I’m interrupting, but Melody threatened to hurt me if I didn’t make sure you got to the pageant on time.”

Josie glances at her mom, “You up for it?”

“I sure am.”

\--

Melody isn’t sure what happens. It’s an easy question: _what advice would you give to a young girl?_

But it’s like her brain short circuits.

Josie covers her mouth in horror, “She’s choking.”

“Cat got your tongue?” Another contestant taunts. 

“Ms. Valentine,” the MC gives her an impending look. 

“I’m sorry.” Melody gives the mic back before fleeing backstage.  
“Come on,” Valerie grabs Josie by the wrist before heading backstage. She almost forgets Errol was there too until she noticed he followed them to the makeup room.

“Mel,” Josie calls out to her friend softly, “what happened?”

“I lost. That’s what happened.”

“Hey,” Valerie places a comforting hand on her shoulder, “talk to us. What’s really going on?”

“I have no idea what I’m doing—or what I want to do. How am I supposed to give anyone advice? And everyone keeps telling that it’s okay to not have it figured out or that I should have it figured out and…I’m so confused.”

Errol clears his throat awkwardly, “Melody, my entire life I have been expected to be the perfect person. Go to this school, marry this girl, don’t get a piercing. But the more I tried, the more miserable I was. See, the problem wasn’t that I didn’t know how to be a prince,” he removes the baseball cap covering his head, “I just didn’t know how to be myself. Forget about what you think you’re supposed to be and what others expect you to be. Just be yourself.” 

Melody laughs, wiping at her tear stained face. “If I were into guys, I’d kiss you right now.”

\--

“For the talent portion of our contest, let’s welcome back to the stage: Miss Melody Valentine.”

They scream loudly for Melody as she takes the stage once again. Prince Errol’s advice must’ve really worked.

Melody grips the microphone with both hands.

_Mama said you’re a pretty girl_  
_What’s in your head, it doesn’t matter_  
_Brush your hair, fix your teeth_  
_What you wear is all that matters_

Mrs. Mayberry gives her an encouraging smile.

_Just another stage_  
_Pageant the pain away_  
_This time I’m gonna take the crown_  
_Without falling down, down_

The microphone suddenly stops walking and Pepper turns to see one of the contestants walking by the DJ’s booth with a smug grin.

Her hands ball into fist as she takes a step forward, Valerie and Josie reach for her at the same time and gently pull her back.

“She’s got this,” Alan reassures her.

Melody shakes it off and continues singing, her voice was loud enough without the mic.

_Pretty hurts_  
_We shine the light on whatever’s worst_  
_Perfection is a disease of a nation_  
_Pretty hurts_

The room erupts into cheer, the crowd of people clapping and cheering, but she blocks out the noise.

 _Pretty hurts_  
_Tryna fix something_  
_But you can’t fix what you can’t see_  
_It’s the soul that needs the surgery_

Melody remains on the stage as the judges confer to decide a winner. Her name isn’t called, but she’s okay with it. She knows she did good.

\--

“I’m really sorry I missed your EP,” Alan apologizes. “I heard you were great though.”

“Yeah, well, it didn’t go without it’s drama. Alex, um, found out about the deal. He showed up drunk and now my mom thinks I’m dating an alcoholic.”

Alan sighs, tapping his finger against the side of his glass. He knows it’s not his place to tell, but he feels like he should warn her, “She’s not wrong. Alexander did have a drinking problem when I knew him.”

“And you’re just now telling me this?”

“I didn’t think it was more important. Look, forget about Alexander for now. Okay, this is your night.”

“You sound like Valerie.”

“Well, Valerie knows what she’s talking about. Let’s go.”

Alan’s fingers circle her wrist as he starts pulling her into the throng of people, stopping when he reaches the spot her mom, Melody, and Pepper were occupying.

_I do my hair toss, check my nails_  
_Baby, how you feeling_  
_Feeling good as hell_

Alan spins her around, so they were face to face. Josie places her hands on his shoulders as they danced.

\--

“Thanks for talking to Melody earlier. It really helped.”

Errol shrugs, a humored grin on his face, “I’m used to giving queens advice. So, is every night in the life of Valerie Brown this exciting?”

“Eh, sorry, I may have given you false hope. This is like a blue moon situation.” 

“Well,” leans his elbows against the bar, turning his head towards her, “I genuinely cannot remember the last time I had this much fun.”

Valerie scoffs, “You’re a literal prince. You probably have brunches with the Obamas every week.”

“Just Michelle and the girls. Barry isn’t one for mimosas.”

“Whatever.”

“I mean it though. It’s much harder to cut loose when you’re in the public eye.”

“Well, you’re not in the public’s eye right now. Dance with me, your highness?” She holds out her hand for him to take.

He accepts, lacing their fingers together as she leads him to the dancefloor filled with gyrating bodies.

\--

“My feet are killing me,” Josie complains as they begin the long walk back to the apartment. Melody and Pepper were still at the club, Valerie had left with that hot prince, and Alan had offered to come with her to make sure her mom got to her hotel safely.

She wishes she would’ve brought a spare change of shoes with her.

Without warning, Alan bends down and swoops her into his arms bridal style.

“Is that better?”

Josie nods, throwing her arm around his shoulders for security. “Thanks, He-Man.”

“You’re welcome, She-Ra.”

Josie plays with the collar of his shirt, exhaling a weary sigh, “Alan?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think I’m a bad person for taking the deal?”

Alan stops walking. He sets her down on her feet in front of him and reaches for her hands, “You are far from a bad person, Josie McCoy. You just caught up in a bad situation.”

There’s a beat of silence before Josie leaning up on her toes, sliding her hand to the back of his neck and pushing his face towards her.

Alan kisses her back.

\--

Valerie pulls Errol’s shirt out of his pants as they stumble to her bedroom. He’s a good kisser, much better than the other guy.

He reaches behind her, unzipping her dress. Valerie pushes it down her arms, breaking the kiss to tug it down her legs. 

Once it’s off, her lips find his again and they fall into her bed together.

\--

Melody perks up as the door to Valerie’s bedroom door opens, nudging Josie with her knee.

Valerie stops when she sees them, “Am I dreaming?”

“Yes,” Josie replies mockingly, “you’re dreaming about us eating cereal on your couch.”

“How did you get in?”

“Your roommate let us in,” Melody explains.

“He’s kinda hot by the way,” Josie adds. “So, how was the royal treatment last night?”

“A lady never kisses and tells.”

Melody rolls her eyes, “Fine, keep it to yourself, Valerie Lewinsky.”

“Hey, he broke things off with his fiancé. I am no one’s mistress. Also, it was strictly a one-time thing.”

“Whatever you say!”

Valerie waves them off, heading into the kitchen to pour herself a bowl of cereal.

“Speaking of one-time things, how did you enjoy being a pageant girl?”

“Well,” Melody takes a minute to think it over, “aside from my brief identity crisis and stage fright, I forgot how much I love performing. Besides, you can go wrong with a little Beyoncé.”

“Amen to that. In all seriousness,” Josie turns somber, “have you decided what you’re going to?”

“Yeah. I’ve decided not to go to med school. It just doesn’t feel like it’s right for me anymore.”

“Your turn, Josie,” Valerie announces as she joins them on the couch.

“My turn for what?”

“For the sharing circle, or line in this scenario. What are you going to do about Alexander?”

“You mean, once I stop ignoring his phone calls?” Josie swirls the spoon around in her bowl, “I don’t know. I understand him being upset over the deal, but showing up to my release party drunk? Then his dad said he has a past and there’s still that shit with Fiona that I’m trying very hard not to ask or think about.”

“Well, maybe you should. Ask him, I mean,” Melody clarifies.

Valerie nods her head in agreeance. “The worst thing that can come out of this is that he’s a serial killer and in which, you should have back up with you.”

“Okay, Criminal Minds, what’s the best thing that can come out of this?”

“He’s a flawed person with some deep, deep, seated issues that started with his family, specifically his father.”

“I detect shade.”

“Stop overthinking it. Call him.”

“Okay.”

“Now.”

“Okay. Geez.”

Ironically, Valerie’s phone starts ringing a second later. It’s her boss which is odd, she usually didn’t call on the weekends.

“Hello?”

“Valerie, I don’t know what you did, but I need you in my office now,” Frankie swiftly ends the call.

Valerie stares at the phone in bewilderment, dread settling into the pit of her stomach. What the hell was that about?

\--

“I’m glad you called. After last night,” Alexander continues, “I didn’t expect you to.”

Josie shrugs, standing across from him, “We both messed up. I should’ve told you about the deal.”

“All my life, I’ve watched my father persuade people to do thing they didn’t want to do. You don’t have to apologize, I do.”

“I forgive you, but I don’t think we should work together anymore. My mom is looking over my contract and I’m sure she’ll be contacting your father soon.”

Alexander nods, swallowing deeply, “I understand.”

Her phone vibrates in her back pocket and she grabs it, frowning when she sees her dad’s name flashing across her screen. She had been trying to contact him for the past few days.

Josie places her hand on Alexander’s arm, excusing herself, “I’m sorry. I have to take this.”

“That’s fine. I actually have to go see my sponsor. I just wanted to stop by and explain myself. I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah. I guess I’ll see you around.”

Josie answers the call before it goes to voicemail, pressing the phone to her ear, “Hey, Dad. I was starting to think you changed your number without telling me.”

“I just got a check from someone named Alexander Cabot. Care to explain that?”

No, that didn’t make any sense. She didn’t send a check; she hadn’t even told him about the money.

“Dad—”

“I also got a call from someone named Alexandra.”

Of course, he did.

“Look, I can explain.”

“I tried telling your mom you weren’t ready to go to New York on your own, but she wouldn’t listen to me.”

“You did what?”

“I thought I taught you better than this, Josephine.”

She releases a bitter laugh, “You taught me? Myles, you were never home. Dear lord, you are the worst person I have ever known.” She covers her mouth with her hand, another laugh breaking through. “I have given you chance after chance and you constantly throw it in my face.”

“Josie,” Chubby says her name cautiously, with concern.

Josie raises her finger, signaling for him to give her a second. “Cash the check, don’t cash the check. I don’t care anymore. I’m done with you and I mean it this time.”

\--

Melody slides the envelope into the mailbox, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders.

She couldn’t deny that her dreams of being a vegetarian had dissipated, but it was always good to have a backup plan.

She heads to the nearest coffee shop, needing a little caffeine to refresh herself.

She orders a French vanilla mocha latte before sitting down at one of the tables against the wall. The other chair makes a screeching sound as someone pulls it back.

Melody looks up from her foam cup to see one of the judges from last night sitting across from her.

“Sorry, if this seems forward, but you were remarkable last night.”

“Thank you.”

“I want you to be in my play. No, I _need_ you to be in my play.”

\--

“Frankie whatever it is, I can explain.” Valerie stops in the doorway, glances between the different faces.

Her boss, Errol, and Patricia were all present. This could not be good.

Patricia rises from her seat and approaches her slowly, “Valerie, you were there for me the other day. I read the story you wrote, and I’ve decided to ask you if you’d like to get the first scoop on our wedding.”

Valerie glances at Errol but his eyes are locked on the floor beneath him. Frankie was nodding his head up and down, mouthing ‘yes’ repeatedly. She’d be a fool to turn down an opportunity like this. 

She forces a smile as she turns back to Patricia, “I’d love to.”


	7. wicked

Melody checks her reflection in the mirror. They couldn’t find any green body spray, so she just went with a little green makeup instead. It should have the same effect. Green eye shadow, green nail polish; her jewelry was also green.

Pepper and Francois were out in the living room, waiting for her. 

She places the witch’s hat on her head before leaving her room, the long cape billowing behind her. 

Pepper and Francois gasp in amazement upon seeing her. 

“Darling,” Pepper breathes as she approaches her girlfriend. “Oh, I cannot wait to turn this dream of yours into a real deal!” 

“Look at you!” Francois exclaims. “With my direction, you’ll be next big Broadway star.”

“Well between Katy’s costume, Francois’ direction, and my press connections, I mean your Elphaba will be the Grand Marshal of the Pride Parade this summer.”

“Perfect,” Melody replies. “And since you’re already doing _so_ much as producer, would you mind helping with the finance?”

Pepper takes a moment to think about it. “Well, since you are the Edie Sedgwick to my Warhol, why don’t we host a presentation at the Pepper Plant to woo investors,” she suggests. 

“Wow the audience, collect the checks,” Francois surmises. “Brilliant.”

“Ok,” Pepper continues, “I’m going to put the invite list together and I know just where to start.”

Melody claps her hands excitedly. This was all coming together.

-

Josie goes through the stack of records that they got this morning, placing price tags on them all.

“Josie, I’m sure you’ve heard all about Melody’s show of Wicked.”

She nods, “Melody asked me to help arrange the music as well as play one of the characters. I will be Glinda.”

“Huh. Well, the truth is, it’s in a financial crisis that rivals Occupy Wall Street, so I’m hosting a little presentation at the Pepper Plant to lure investors.”

“That is a great idea. I should have asked you,” Josie gestures to Pepper with the tagging gun, “to produce my listening party. Alex is great, but he’s just not…”

Josie had opted out of asking her mother to review the contract. She was willing to try and give Alexander one more shot. It's just nothing had come from them working together besides useless drama. 

“Pushy?” Pepper guesses and Josie nods. “Yeah, you’ve got to be. Case in point, I would like you to invite Alex Cabot to our presentation tomorrow. See if he’d like to put a little money into an off-off-off Broadway show.”

“I don’t know, Pep.”

“Come on, Josie. You bring him to the Plant tomorrow, and I’ll take care of the rest,” Pepper assures her. “For Melody?”

“Okay,” Josie accedes. She’d do it for Melody.

-

Valerie stops in the middle of the staircase, waiting for her friends to catch up, “Would it be wrong if I told my boss I changed my mind? Or pass the article onto another writer? Should I tell Patricia?”

“And let someone else get the opportunity to write about a royal wedding?” Melody scoffs, shaking her head. “I say go for it. And Patricia probably already knows.”

“I hate to disagree-”

“No, you don’t,” Melody interrupts Josie. 

“-but I think you should tell this girl about her fiancé. Take it from someone whose mom was having a secret affair for months. It’s better to not than not know.”

“But we’re not having an affair. It was just a one night stand.”

Josie shrugs, “Don’t tell her then. But I expect to be your plus one to the wedding.”

“Speaking of weddings,” Melody glances at Josie as they walk up the stairs, “where does your current love life stand?”

Josie shrugs, “I have decided to take a break from dating.”

“We’ve heard that before,” Melody remarks.

Josie turns to her with a frown, “When?”

“Freshman year when you and Trev broke up. Then again when we were in the 10th grade and that guy from Greendale ghosted you. Two weeks later, you were making out with Reggie Mantle at that party. Should I keep going?”

“Okay, but I actually mean it this time. I am on a hiatus from relationships especially if the other person is named—” 

“Alex.”

“Exactly, Valerie. Thank you.”

“No, Alex is here. Look.”

Valerie points to her door where Alexander was standing, fist raised to knock. She almost forgot she called and asked him to come over.

Josie steels her shoulders, climbs up the last few steps and clears her throat to get his attention. There was something she needed to talk to him about. “Mhm. You said after my EP, I’d be turning down gigs, but so far, crickets.”

Alexander makes a face as if he was expecting a warmer welcome. “Hi, Alex. How’s your day? Isn’t it funny that this is the first time you’re meeting my friends?”

“You would’ve met them already if you didn’t leave my EP so early. Alexander, this is Valerie Brown and Melody Valentine. Are you happy now?”

“Can we talk inside?”

Melody moves around them to unlock and open the door. All it takes is a small peak inside for Josie to know that is not a good idea. Katy was on the couch which meant it was another full house tonight.

“It would probably be better if we talked out here.”

Valerie follows Melody into the apartment, shutting the door behind them. Josie raises her finger as Alexander starts to speak.

She braces her hands on the door, rearing her foot back then kicking the door hard.

“Ow,” she hears Katy yell on the other side. 

Josie shakes her head as she turns back to Alex; now they could talk. “I love our EP, but what good does it do if no one hears it?”

“Well, someone has,” he informs her, inclining his body towards her. Josie gives him a skeptical look, so he continues, “A scout for the Apollo is interested in booking you.”

“Oh my god! Oh my god! I always wanted to perform at the Apollo.” Josie clamps her mouth shut, reigning in her excitement some. 

“ _If_ you get a few smaller gigs under your belt first, which I’m working on, it’s just…the music industry doesn’t quite know _me_ yet.”

Josie nods in understanding. She understood how this worked and she had the perfect opportunity to showcase her talent to the scout; she could kill two birds with one stone.

“I can help with that. Okay, so, what if you produced something else? Right? You get your name out there. Melody has been casted as Elphaba in Wicked but her musical needs backers. There’s a presentation tomorrow night.”

“Count me in.”

Footsteps alert them to another presence. Alan gives an awkward wave. Josie places her hand on Alexander’s shoulder, drawing his attention back to her.

“I’ll text you the details.”

He nods, maneuvering around her as he walks back to the staircase.

“You two worked things out?” Alan asks as he comes to stand in front of her.

Josie hopes that he’s only asking as a concerned friend. She wasn’t sure what to make of the kiss from the other night.

“Uh, no. It’s just strictly business.”

She can tell he wants to smile, but Alan manages to hold it off.

He gestures to the door, “Ladies first.”

“And who said chivalry was dead?”

-

Melody inhales a calming breath as the lights dim, the signal that it was time for her to performance to begin. The curtains begin to spread apart and she gets into position, kneeling by her suitcase.

_Did that really just happen?_  
_Have I actually understood?_  
_This weird quirk I try to hide_  
_Is a talent that could help me meet the Wizard_

She rises to her feet, clasping her hands together as she projects her voice.  
_If I make good, so I’ll make good_  
_When I meet the Wizard_  
_Once I prove my worth_

Valerie looks to her left as someone stands next to her. Everyone on the invite list was already here.

“I thought this was a big production,” the stranger states.

“Conceptually, yes. Otherwise, no. It’s a solo show to showcase the performer’s range.”

The woman laughs as if she founds the whole thing ridiculous and Valerie shoots her an irritated look. She could go if she wasn’t enjoying herself.

 _And then I meet the Wizard_  
_What I’ve waited for since birth_  
_And with all his Wizard wisdom_  
_By my looks, he won’t be blinded_

Francois watches intently, mouthing along as Melody sings. 

_Do you think the Wizard is dumb?_  
_Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?_  
_No!_

Josie watches as, little by little, people began to get out of their seats and leave. Rude. The least they could do was wait until it was over.

_He’ll say to me, ‘I see who you truly are_  
_A girl on who I can rely!’_  
_And that’s how we’ll begin_  
_The Wizard and I_

Melody doesn’t bother to finish the song. It’s not like anyone was there to listen outside of her friends.

-

Valerie helps Raj carry his equipment. She had asked him to film Melody, but the whole thing turned out to be a bust.

“Look out, you’ve got company,” he warns her.

Valerie takes her eyes off the floor, lifting her head to see Prince Errol standing in front of her door. 

“Errol, what are you doing here? Someone could see you.”

“My security guard did a thorough sweep,” he tells her. He reaches out to help take the load off, but she moves the equipment before he can so much as graze it with his fingertips.

Raj stands idly by, not sure if he should give them privacy or intervene,

Errol takes a step back, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I had to see you, Valerie. I owe you an explanation.”

That was an understatement.

“You have one minute to explain why you lied to me.”

“I didn’t lie to you,” he starts. “I-I really did end things with Patricia. But then, our royal engagement photos came out, and my family said that it was too late to back out, that the scandal would ruin us.”

“That’s so messed up,” Raj interjects.

“I agree, it’s perverse. And that’s why I’m here. I need you to write about it.”

“What? No way.”

“Valerie—”

“I’m not putting my job at risk just because you can’t stand up to your family. I know it’s not that easy, but nothing in life rarely is. Now, if you don’t mind, my arms are starting to hurt.”

Raj offers him a sympathetic look as he follows Valerie into their shared apartment.

-

“Nope. Not interested.”

Pepper rolls her eyes. She figured Alexander might say that. But she always had a plan.

“Oh, I should have listened to Josie. She warned me not to come to you.” Pepper mimics her voice, “Don’t waste your time, Pep. Alex Cabot doesn’t take big swings.”

He scoffs and Pepper knows she has him. Hook, line and sinker.

“You want to take a big swing? Fine, I’ll invest in your musical. One on condition. I want Josie to play Elphaba.”

She can work with that. 

“I can see it now. Josie McCoy as Elphaba.”

Then she moves onto the next Cabot twin who turns out to be more difficult to convince.

“So, you’re saying my brother actually invested?”

“The man knows art when he sees it,” Pepper replies. “What can I say?”

Alexandra isn’t buying it. “Be real with me. What exactly did you promise him?”

“He made some changes with the cast line up,” Pepper explains. 

“Alex wants Josie to play the lead? Wow, that boy is whipped.”

“Well, he’s also just a good businessman. Give Josie the star turn. Get a wider audience. In sixth months, we’ll transfer from Pepper Plant to the New Amsterdam.”

“Well, if anyone can make it happen, it’s Melody,” KO responds in complete support of his friend. “She’s the next Jennifer Hudson.”

Alexandra turns to her, wearing a curious expression.

KO makes a face. “What? I’m allowed to watch Dreamgirls.”

“I trust KO. I want in. But if this Hail Mary of a show actually does make it to Broadway, I get to play the lead, not Josie,” Alexandra continues. “And before you question my bonafides, I did six summers at Stage Door Manor.”

Pepper certainly had her job cut out for her.

“I can see it now. Your name in lights. Alexandra Cabot as Elphaba.”

She just needed to find a way to explain this to her girlfriend.

-

“No! I’m supposed to play Elphaba,” Melody gestures wildly to herself.

“Melody, darling, there won’t be a show without the Cabots’ money. Besides, we all know Glinda is the true star part, right,” she tries to appease her.

“Once we open on Broadway, we’ll pull a bait-and-switch and cast you as Elphaba,” Francois jumps in. “Right, Pepper?”

“Absolutely!” She chuckles nervously. “I can’t wait to see Melody’s name up in lights.”

Melody shakes her head. This was not how things were supposed to go. Still, this was better than the play not happening at all. She just had to look at the bigger picture.

“I’ll consider it.”

-

Josie accepts the coffee from Pepper with a gracious nod; she was in dire need of a pick-me-up. “Ok, what’s the big emergency now?”

“Well, it turns out your manager is much more cutthroat than you gave him credit for. He wants to invest in the musical.”

“That’s great.”

“But only if you agree to play the lead.”

Her smile falls, “Oh, Pepper. I can’t do that to Melody.”

“Well, she’s going to lose the show without Alex’s money. So, technically you’d be doing me a huge favor.”

“You didn’t know me back in high school. I wasn’t the best at sharing the spotlight.”

“I’m sure you weren’t that bad.”

“When we were in a band, I went behind their back and recorded my own music.”

“Okay, maybe you were that bad,” Pepper backtracks. “ _But_ I’m sure you’ve changed since then. And may I remind you that plentiful musicians started off on Broadway. Ariana Grande did, and she has three Grammys. You have to think about your career too.”

Josie couldn’t argue with facts.

“Okay, I’m in. But only if it’s okay with Melody.”

“Fine.”

-

“I need advice.”

Alan blinks, looking up from the cash register, “I don’t think we have that on the menu.”

“You’re hilarious,” Valerie deadpans.

Alan moves to stand in front of her as she sits down on one of the stools, “What’s going on with you?”

“I slept with Prince Errol and now he wants to me write an article that’ll get him out of his engagement.”

“Um…”

“Obviously, for the sake of my journalistic career, I can’t write that. His family could probably have me fired and blacklisted. But I should totally warn Patricia that the man she’s about to marry, doesn’t want to get married, right?”

“That’s a lot. Um, does she know about you two?”

Valerie shakes her head, “I doubt it. He claims that they were broken up when we slept together. He may not be a cheater, but he’s still not husband material.”

“I do think Patricia has a right to know, but I don’t think it should come from you.”

“Who else is going to tell her?”

“Someone who hasn’t slept with her fiancé,” he suggests. “But we also need to make sure this can’t be traced back to you. When she finds out, she’ll call off the wedding. Problem solved.”

“We?”

Alan flashes her with a warm smile, “Of course. I can’t let you deal with all this by yourself.”

-

“I don’t want Josie to play Elphaba,” Melody complains, leaning her head on Valerie’s shoulders.

Valerie pats her leg sympathetically, “It’s only just this one time, Mel. Besides, Glinda’s part is almost as big as Elphaba’s.”

“It’s not the same, Valerie. When you think of Wicked who comes to your mind first: Idina or Kristen?”

_Oh, Miss Elphaba_

Alan begins to sing, grabbing Melody’s hands and pulling her off the couch.

_The things one hears these days!_  
_Dreadful things!_  
_I’ve heard of an Ox, a professor from Quox_  
_No longer permitted to teach_

He raises her arm above her head, twirling her in a circle before gently pushing her towards Valerie.

Valerie catches her, placing one hand on her back as she dips her; she joins Alan in his impromptu rehearsal.

_Who has lost all powers of speech_  
_And an owl in Munchkin Rock_  
_A vicar with a thriving flock_

She lifts Melody up, locking their fingers together with her free hand and staring straight ahead as they prance through the living room.

_Forbidden to preach_  
_Now he can only screech!_  
_Only rumors but still enough to give pause_  
_To anyone with paws_  
_Something bad is happening in Oz_

“Something bad happening in Oz?” Melody whispers.

_Under the surface_  
_Behind the scenes_  
_Something baaaaad_

She detaches herself from Valerie, leaping onto the couch as she imagines herself on stage. An actual stage.

_Doctor Dillamond_  
_If something bad is happening to the Animals_  
_Someone’s got to tell the Wizard_  
_That’s why we have a Wizard_

“Okay, okay,” Melody steps off the couch, “you made your point. I’m willing to play the side character again for one night.”

-

“Hey, Melody is helping Josie practice so I’m here to help.” Valerie sheds her jacket and lays it on the table. Also, she had spent a limited amount of time with Pepper and she wanted a chance to get to know her better.

“Come, come,” Pepper waves her over, “I want to show you something.”

Valerie rounds the table, studying the open book closely.

“On the left, we have money and on the left, we have expenses.” 

“Well,” Valerie chances a look at her, “if I’m reading this correctly, you have twice as much money as you need to produce the show.”

Pepper clears her throat as she removes her glasses, “Melody gets her show, Alex and Xandra each see what their money made possible, and I pocket a little something for the Pepper Plant. Best of all, no one gets hurt. What do you think?”

It certainly was a failsafe plan to get money, Valerie respected that. 

“I think you’re brilliant.”

Pepper’s brow raise in surprise before she gives a dazzling smile. 

_The trouble with school is_  
_They always try to teach the wrong lesson_  
_Believe me, I’ve been kicked out of enough_  
_To know they want you to become less callow_

Pepper places her arm around Valerie’s shoulders. 

_Less shallow_  
_But I say, ‘Why invite stress in?’_  
_Stop studying strife_  
_And learn to live the unexamined life_

Valerie let’s Pepper lead her away as she hooks her arm through hers. She takes the next verse, tapping her fingers against the table as if it was a piano.

_Dancing through life_  
_Skimming the surface_  
_Gliding where the turf is smooth_  
_Life’s more painless for the brainless_

Their voices blend together nicely and Pepper’s relieved that there isn’t any friction between herself and Melody’s friends now that her spat with Josie was over. 

_No need to tough it_  
_When you can slough it off as I do_  
_Nothing matters_  
_But knowing nothing matters_  
_It’s just life_  
_So keep dancing through_

Their hands shoot into the air as they finish the song, sharing a laugh.

-

They were still setting up at the Pepper Plant which is why Josie was practicing at Francois’ bar. Molly’s Crisis.

“Okay, let’s run it from the end of the first act,” Francois directs her. “Popular, Josie, when you’re ready.”

Josie sits down on the foot of the makeshift bed; it was really just two tables pushed together with a cover thrown over it. She flattens out the skirt of her pink dress.

_You’re gonna be popular!_  
_I’ll teach about proper poise_  
_When to talk to boys,_  
_Little ways to flirt and flounce_  
_Ooh!_

She slides off the ‘bed’ and moves to the one Melody is sitting on, placing herself on the side of her. 

_I’ll show you what shoes to wear_  
_How to fix your hair!_  
_Everything that really counts to be_

Melody forces a smile as Josie sings next to her ear. Francois looked positively stunned. She can only imagine what the audience’s reactions will be this time.

-

_There are buildings tall as Quoxwood trees_

It was the last rehearsal and it was getting harder and harder for Melody to keep her feelings to herself. She sings the next line—and the line after that.

_Dress salons_  
_And libraries_

“That’s my line.”

Melody can’t do this anymore. “Josie, I’m sorry, but I’m gonna have to take the role back.”

“Mel, Alex got a booker from the Apollo to come see me in this.”

“Can’t you just invite him to something else?”

“Melody, the play is tonight, I can’t just rescind the invitation. It’s not like you’re playing Nessarose or Madame Morrible. Why can’t you just let me do my thing?”

“Because this isn’t _your_ thing. It was supposed to be _mine_. But, like always, you just had to make it all about you.”

“I can’t take back what I did in high school and I can’t do anything about the grudge you’re carrying. I only agreed to be Elphaba to help _you_ in the first place.”

“Ladies,” Francois interrupts, “call me Hal Prince because I just had a brilliant idea.”

Josie shrugs as Melody glances at her. Whatever idea he had was better than them arguing with each other.

-

“I’m here, I’m here!” Katy races into their dressing room, carrying the bag of outfits she designed for them. “Hi. Not late, I am here.”

Alan was currently on stage, performing a lovely rendition of _A Sentimental Men_. Then they’d be going on again. 

“As luck would have it, I managed to combine the dresses like you asked. Are you sure this is going to work?”

Melody and Josie exchanges glances.

“This will work,” they respond in unison.

-

The lights are off and Josie’s silhouette is the only part of her that’s visible. That’s exactly how she wanted it.

_But I don’t want it_  
_No, I can’t want it anymore_  
_Something has changed within me_  
_Something is not the same_

The lights come on, revealing her face and wardrobe. The top half of her outfit was completely like Glinda. A tiara on top of her hair. The bodice of her dress was a crystal blue and the skirt was a jet black color. 

Raj turns his camera towards Melody as she starts down the aisle. Her costume was the exact opposite of Josie’s. Black and lacy at the top, shiny and blue at the bottom. She wore silver pumps while Josie had on red heels.

_I’m through with playing by the rules_  
_Of someone else’s game_  
_Too late for second guessing_  
_Too late to go back to sleep_  
_It’s time to trust my instincts_  
_Close my eyes and leap!_

Josie extends her hand to help her friend on the stage, their voices blending together well as they sing the next verse together.

_It’s time to try defying gravity_  
_I think I’ll try defying gravity_  
_And you can’t pull me down_

-

“Ah, you two were amazing,” Valerie congratulates her friend, pulling them into a group hug.

“We’re going to have to get you up there with us next time,” Josie says as they break apart. She had changed out of her costume and was in a black sequined pantsuit which went nicely with Melody’s navy blue dress.

“Yup,” Melody agrees. “I’m thinking Chicago next.”

Alexander sneaks up behind Josie, placing his hand on the small of her back, “Can I borrow her for a second, ladies? There’s someone I think you need to meet.”

“She’s all yours,” Melody replies. 

“Please,” Valerie waves them off, “take her.”

“Wow. So much for sisterhood.”

Josie sets her drink down, taking Alex’s hand as he leads her away. A woman she’s never seen before is standing on the other side bar and Josie hopes that it’s the scout Alex told her would come.

He leaves to talk to his sister, giving them some privacy.

“Ah, Josie. Hello.”

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.”

Josie reaches out to shake the woman’s hand.

“Alex told me you were talented, but he didn’t tell me you were that talented. You were great up there.”

“Thank you.”

“But are you ready to do some gigs with your own music?”

“Yes,” Josie replies without hesitance. “Yes, I am.” 

“I’ll be in touch.” She starts to go but stops, turning to Josie once more, “I’m thinking the Apollo.”

Josie watches her walk away in shock, not sure if that actually happened or if she was just having a very surreal fever dress.

Alexander appears in front of her, wearing a smug grin, “I told you I’d come through.”

She can’t even describe how she feels right now. Her career was finally taking off the way it was supposed to. With no control or involvement from Myles or anyone else.

Josie moves in for a hug, wrapping her arms around Alexander and holding him close. It lasts longer than necessary. She clears her throat as she pulls away. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

-

Raj taps Melody on her shoulder to get her attention. “Hey, you were amazing up there.”

“Thank you. You’re Valerie’s roommate, right?”

He nods, “That would be me. I was wondering if you mind if I edit this into a film. I’ll totally give you credit and everything.”

“Uh, sure. Just let me see it when you’re done.”

“You got it!”

-

Alan watches Alexandra leave with KO. That still was a pairing he expected.

His eyes catch on Josie and he glances away as she begins to hug Alexander. Maybe that kiss was only just a kiss.

“Bored?”

He shakes his head, glancing at Valerie over his shoulder, “I think I’m just craving something other than bar pretzels or nachos.”

“Like a sandwich,” Valerie guesses.

“Yeah, like a sandwich. You, uh, want to get out of here?”

“Loved to.”

-

Alexandra taps her fingers against her glass as she walks through the bar with KO at her side. Hiring him as her personal bodyguard turned out to be a good idea, though she was wary at first. The Alphabet Thieves had yet to be caught and she wanted to ensure nothing happened to her.

She had also found an unlikely friend in him. 

“So, I was just thinking, have you ever tried your hand at acting?”

KO lowers the beer bottle away from his lips, “I did a couple plays in high school, but, nah, not for me.”

“Well, what about modeling?” She looks at him, trying to gauge his reaction.

KO doesn’t immediately reply, taking a moment to think it over. It’s not something he’s over thought about before.

-

“You kissed Alan,” Alexander repeats for the third time.

Josie leans against the wall opposite him, arms crossed over his chest, “I felt bad about the deal and how things went down. Alan was there and it just happened. I just want to be honest with you before you found out from someone else.”

“It was only just a kiss?”

Josie nods.

Alexander sighs and she waits patiently for him to say something.

“After showing up to your EP drunk and acting like that in front of your mom, I can’t hold this against you. I’m glad that you told me.”

Well, that went better than she expected.

“What now?”

“Well, I probably shouldn’t be in a bar.”

“I’m sure there’s a pizza place that’s still open. It’s probably not as fancy as what you’re used to but…”

Alexander rolls his eyes at her jab. “I’d love some pizza.”

-

Alan spots the notices the broken glass as soon as they pull up in front of the diner. He rushes out of the car, stepping through the door which now had nothing preventing people from just walking in.

Valerie pays the driver before leaving the vehicle. She hears grunting and something being slammed coming from the diner before two people wearing masks run past her. 

She waits for him to come out next, but moments pass, and he never does.

She takes a deep breath as she approaches the deli. “Alan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't sure what musical to use instead and wicked just seemed like the best choice


	8. it's alright, ma (i'm only bleeding)

“Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re about to kiss me,” Josie replies, peeling a pepperoni off her cheesy slice of pizza. “I meant what I said about us _only_ focusing on my music.”

Alexander pauses, glancing towards the floor then back at her, “I know that your dad—”

“No. We are not—we’re not going to talk about him,” she interrupts him, tone leaving no room for arguments. “I don’t ask about Fiona, you don’t ask about Myles.”

Alexander looks like he wants to say something, but he keeps whatever it is to himself.

Josie checks her phone to distract herself, nearly choking on the food in her mouth as she reads the chain of text messages Valerie sent.

“Josie?”

“It’s Alan. The deli got broken into and he—I need to go. I’ll text you later.”

She reaches inside her purse, pulling out some money to cover her half of the meal before fleeing the pizzeria.

“I’m coming with you.”

“That’s probably not a good idea.”

“Alan was my friend too once upon a time. We may not be on speaking terms, but I want to make sure he’s okay.”

“Okay.”

-

Pepper hands Alan the ice pack before situating herself in the chair next to him. She and Melody had left the bar as soon as Valerie called and told them what happened.

Alan’s mother, father, and his brothers were all gathered in the living room. 

“How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine, Pepper,” he brushes off her concern as he holds the ice pack to his bruised cheek.

“Okay.”

-

Valerie joins Melody as she stands off to the side. The door opens and Josie slides in with Alexander. She tiptoes through the room, holding onto Alexander’s hand as she leads him to her friends.

“Which brother is the cop,” she leans in and whispers. “Aaron?”

“Uh, no, Aaron is the chauffeur,” Melody informs her as she points him out. “Andre is the cop.”

Andre looks their way, sending a small smile in greeting before resuming his conversation with his mother. 

“How many men were there?” Alan’s father asks as he stands to his feet.

“Two,” Alan answers. “I fought the first one off, but the second one snuck up on me from behind. They ran off pretty fast after that.”

“What did the cops say?”

Alan shakes his head, turning to his mother, “They said what they always say.”

“I know the boys at the precinct. I’ll give ‘em a call,” Andre promises. 

Alexander clears his throat, putting on a brave face as all the eyes in the room turn to him. He feels a little out of place.

“I can have my PI look into it. No offense to the boys in blue.”

“None taken,” Andre retorts.

“Thanks, Alex.” Alan holds his former’s friend gaze, tone sincere.

“No problem. If you need anything, Josie has my number. Don’t hesitate to call. It was nice seeing you all again.”

“You too, Alexander,” Aaron replies with a curt nod.

“I’ll walk you out,” Josie volunteers.

Alex nods and she follows him to the door as he begins walking. 

“You don’t have to leave,” she says, once they’ve reached the stairs. 

“I do. I think Alan has enough people hovering over him right now.”

“Well, thanks for coming. I’m sure Alan really appreciates it.”

“It was the least I could do. I’ll see you tomorrow, Josie.”

“See you, Alex.”

-

“I can’t believe the hospital released you like this,” Ms. Mayberry exclaims.

“Was I supposed to stay overnight and pay for the bed? My insurance only covers boxing injuries. I chose to leave. Besides, it’s going to take a lot to cover the damage of the deli.”

“I’m not worried about the deli. I’m worried about you.”

“I’m fine, Ma. Look, everybody, I’m okay. Really.”

“Why don’t we call it a night,” Melody suggests. “I’m sure Alan could use the rest.”

She’s sure they all could use a night of rest.

-

Josie shuffles through the row of records, trying to find Rhythm Nation. She was in a Janet mood.

Alexander enters the shop, carrying two cups of coffee. She accepts hers with a small smile. Josie wasn’t sure if he was going to stop by today or not.

“Thank you.”

“No problem. So, uh, how’s Alan?”

“Given the circumstances, he’s okay. He basically told everyone not to worry which is concerning, but I am a little busy rehearsing for the Apollo.”

She moves to the next shelf, continuing her search for the record. 

“Hey, Josie, um…that’s not gonna happen.”

Josie pauses, glancing at him over her shoulder. She’s not sure if she’s serious or not.

“Not right now,” he continues and, yeah, he’s completely serious.

“B-But why? I mean, the booker seemed more than interested.”

“Unfortunately, my dad didn’t approve the gig.”

“Since when does he have a say in when and where I sing?”

“It’s all in the contract you signed,” Alexander replies. “And once he hears the whole EP, I know he’ll be excited.”

“He hasn’t even listened to it yet?” 

“He knows I’m back in AA and he promised he’ll set some time aside to listen to your songs.”

“If I can’t release the EP and I can’t play gigs, what am I supposed to do, Alex?”

“Once I get him on board, this will all be worth it. but until then, my hands are tied.”

Yeah, she’s heard that before.

-

“Ms. Freesia, you two are out of control.”

She glances between her mentor and Jack who each were carrying a painting. She appreciated the gift as well as the thought. The Pepper Plant could use some sprucing up.

“Come to think of it, I think I forgot Pepper’s other gift in the car.” Freesia turns to Jack, “Would you be a dear?”

“Absolutely! Be right back.”

Pepper decides to show Freesia around while they wait for his return as this was her first visit.

“So, what’s the con this year? We could run a Double Gilroy down at Per Se,” Ms. Freesia suggests, removing her coat as she makes herself comfortable on the couch Pepper ordered the other day. “Or we could take a collection again for the Arts Fund, buy ourselves some new duds.”

“You know what? To tell you the truth, Ms. Freesia, I’m not sure I’m in the mood this year. I was thinking about what you said,” Pepper continues, “and maybe it is time for me to drop the nickel and dime cons.”

“Oh, no, no, I must have been loopy from my last acu-facial.”

“I know. You know my friend, Chad, who wanted to invest in this place. Well, his sentence just got reduced to time served and as of today, he’s a free man and his bank accounts are unfrozen.”

She’s not surprised by the excited look on Freesia’s face. “Okay, so now, what’s the play?”

“No more scams,” Pepper asserts. “This is my chance to go legit. I’ve got this one, Ms. Freesia, don’t you worry.”

Ms. Freesia may not have been of sound mind when she gave Pepper that advice, but Pepper was and she was going to take it.

-

Josie stuffs another CD inside a case, placing it on top of the stack of. Melody, Valerie, Alan, Pepper, and Katy had agreed to help her.

“Thank you, guys, so much for helping me. Alex’s hand may be tied but mine aren’t.”

Just be she couldn’t perform her music, doesn’t mean there weren’t other ways for people to hear it. She’d just send some copies to different radio stations and hope that one would bite. 

“I’ve already told my friends at Apple Music to expect a copy.”

“Thank you, Pepper.”

“Josie, if you’re really going rogue, maybe you should pull a Normani and drop a music video.”

“It’s not that easy, Alan.”

“I do know a good director,” Valerie cuts in.

“You mean, Raj? You’re hot roommate?”

“Wait, KO was roommates with a guy named Raj in college. Is his last name Patel?”

Melody nods, chancing a look at Katy, “How are things with KO by the way?”

“Well, we’re trying to be friends. Real friends.”

“No, no, no,” Pepper contests, “you can’t be friends with your ex, Katy. It never works.”

“That’s not true! You guys have been friends with you exes.”

Valerie shrugs, “Archie and I keep in touch, but he’s all the way in Riverdale.”

“I still talk to Ginger every now and then,” Melody adds.

“Last night, I talked to this girl I dated during my brief time at college,” Josie informs the group.

“Don’t look at me,” Alan interjects. “Alexandra and I make an unspoken pact never to see each other again.” 

He was happy to keep it that way too. 

“Yeah, well, I never think it’s worth the work unless there are benefits involved,” Pepper retorts.

-

“Alan, you’re not supposed to be here. You should be resting at home.”

Alan stops as DJ, the owner of his gym, blocks his path. “I just came to see about my next match.” 

“Al, you’re one of my best fighters. But I can’t have you going back into the ring this soon. I gave the match to someone else.”

“To who?”

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll get you another match after you’ve healed, but _only_ after.”

DJ slaps his on the arm and Alan sighs as he walks away. He’d been looking forward to that match for awhile.

“Alexander told me about what happened.”

Alan spins around, coming face to face with his ex-girlfriend for the first time in years. He wasn’t sure how, but this was Pepper’s fault. 

“Hey, Xandra. What are you doing here?”

“KO had to pick something up. I’m really sorry about your parent’s diner. If there’s anything I can do to help, let me know.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it, but Alex already offered to have his PI look into things.”

“Yeah, he told me. I was a little surprised after he told me about you and Josie, but your parents were always kind to us. It’s the least we could do.”

"Wait. When did Josie tell him?"

“After the musical.”

“There you are,” KO throws his arm around Alexandra’s shoulders as he joins them. “Hey, Alan. How you holding up?”

“I’m fine. It was nice to see you again, Xandra.”

“You too, Alan.”

He nods, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he starts towards the exit.

-

“I have a new project for you.”

“Okay.” Valerie sends her boss a wary look as she sits down in the chair on the other side of his desk. After what happened the last time she was in the office, she was worried about what Frankie would ask her to do next.

Frankie wasn’t his real name, but for whatever reason, that’s what he told all his employees to call him. 

“What’s the latest assignment?”

“Alexandra Cabot is hosting a photoshoot for the opening of her new fashion line: Caboture. I want you to interview her.”

“I’m sorry…did you say Alexandra Cabot?”

“I did. Do you two know each other?”

“No. My friend just works for her brother, that’s all.”

“Good. If there’s no issue, I’ll email you the time and place to be there.”

“There’s no issue at all.”

-

“Of course, we’d love to have your name as one of your inaugural angels, Anderson.” Pepper turns as the elevator shaft door is opened, waving to Chad. “I have to jet though; I have another angel who’s just flown up my elevator shaft. Okay, bye bye.” she quickly ends her phone call. “Chad, darling, my favorite party animal.”

She approaches him as he opens his arms for a hug. She must admit, she missed him a little.

“You look gorgeous. Where was your prison? The Maldives?” 

“Baltimore.”

“Ah.”

“And I’m sober now.”

Shocking.

“That is wonderful,” Pepper replies.

“I’ve had to take a long, hard look at my life and what I can offer of value.”

“And you realize what you can offer is capital,” she surmises.

“Art, Pepper.”

“And that is what the Pepper Plant is all about. What do you think?”

She places her hand on his back as she starts to guide him around the establishment. 

“Yeah. The place looks great but where are all the artist you talked about? I’ll have to meet them. Get a sense of who they are.”

“Well, the paint of the walls is literally still drying, but I have an idea. How about a throw you a Welcome Back party tomorrow to celebrate your new direction in life? I can invite all of the Plant’s most talented artists. What do you say?”

There’s a beat of silence and she worries that he’s going to turn down her offer.

“I’m in.”

“Fantastic. And I will be sure to have non-alcholic beverages.”

-

“Fuck!”

Melody jumps back as the cat scratches her. This was one part of her job she didn’t enjoy. Fortunately, it’s just a small cut and not bleeding.

“Valentine, you got a visitor,” Deveraux announces.

“Coming,” Melody shouts back. She puts a band-aid on the cut then leaves the room, passing her boss as she takes her spot. She could use a break for treating animals right now.

“Pepper? What are you doing here?”

Pepper gives her a coy look as she waits for her to come into the lobby. “Well, I figured I’d come and visit you at work. Have you had lunch yet?”

“I was just about to grab some.”

“Lucky me. What do you say we eat by the lighthouse?”

“Sure.”

They grab some quick to eat from a food stand near by then head to the Little Red Lighthouse. 

Melody settles on the bench, breathing in the air, “Not that I don’t love spending time with you, but what’s this about?”

“I need a small favor. You remember my friend Chad?”

“The one who got arrested?”

“That would be him. He got out recently and told him I’d throw him a party. He wants to meet the talent and I need him to invest in Pepper Plant. Do you think you could talk to Francois and convince him to let me host there?”

“I can try. I’m sure everyone could use a party right now, especially Alan.”

“Thank you so much.”

“Afterwards, we can discuss the play.”

“Of course.”

Pepper glances at her phone as it starts to ring. It’s Ms. Freesia again. She sends her to voicemail then faces Melody again with a tight-lipped smile.

-

Josie places the cup of coffee in front of Raj as she sits down across from him. she removes her visor and lays it on her lap.

Apparently, Valerie’s talk with Raj worked. He had showed up to Dunkin Donuts just as her shift ended.

“Thank you so much for helping me make a music video. Even without a budget.”

“Some of the best art comes from financial restraints,” he replies. “My cousin owns a trucking company in Queens. Their parking lot looks out on the East River—ton of production value. We’ll run it and gun it.”

“Yeah.”

-

Valerie arrives a little late to the photoshoot, but it looks like they’re just starting so she’s in the clear.

“Valerie, hey.”

“Hi, Katy. What are you doing here?”

“My boss sent me.”

“You must be Valerie Brown. I’m Alexandra Cabot,” she shakes Valerie’s hand as she introduces herself.

“I am. And this is Katy.”

She nudges the girl who’s distracted by her half-naked ex-boyfriend.

“When I heard we needed new models for our house label, I thought they have to see my bodyguard,” Alexandra explains.

“Xandra,” Katy begins, “I know you two are dating. KO told me.”

“He did?”

“Yes. And I think that it is great.”

Valerie throws Katy a confused look and Alexandra looks puzzled by her statement too.

“Why?”

“Because he seems happy and…you seem like you care about him.”

“Alexandra,” Valerie cuts in before this can get anymore awkward, “would you like to start the interview now or after the photoshoot?”

“Now would be perfect. It was nice to meet you, Cathy.”

“It’s Katy,” she corrects her.

“Right. Katy.”

Valerie subtly shakes her head as she walks to a quieter spot with Alexandra. That was a mess.

¬

-

“Oh, gosh, Raj, this is amazing,” Josie exclaims as they watch her music video. “I can’t believe it came together so fast.”

“I used to procrastinate a lot during my first year of college, so I’m used to working fast. You ready?”

She was already logged into her old Pussycats MeTube channel. With the fans of the band and the few she gathered from touring with her dad, the video should get a lot of views.

“I will let you do the honors.” 

Raj nods, moving the laptop in his direction then clicking the upload button.

“It’s online. Let’s see what people think.”

Josie gives him a hesitant smile.

-

Alan stands in the mirror, looking at his bruised reflection. The swelling of his cheek had gone done at least. He lifts his shirt, wincing at the purple blots covering his skin.

“Oh.”

He yanks his shirt down, turning to see Josie standing in the doorway. He was hoping no one else was here.

“When did you get in?”

“A couple of minutes ago. I didn’t know it was that bad.”

“I’ve had worse,” Alan’s tone is dismissive.

“Makeup is great for covering up bruises. I can’t promise that it won’t hurt, but people won’t stare at least.”

“Okay.”

Josie retrieves the concealer Valerie left over from her room then returns to the bathroom. she hoists herself onto the sink so she’s directly in front of him.

Alexander closes his eyes as she begins applying the makeup to his face.

“You told Alexander about the kiss.”

Josie hesitates before replying, “Technically, I was still dating him when that happened. I’d rather he find out from me then someone else.”

“Can we talk about the kiss?”

“Sure, okay. Do you want to start or should I?”

“I’ll let you take the lead.”

“I like living here, Alan. If we did decide to pursue something and it doesn’t work out, then that’ll all be messed up. I’d rather have you as a friend besides nothing else. You understand, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I understand.”

Josie turns his face as she starts on his other cheek, “Back in Riverdale, my mom and I got anonymous threatening letters after she decided to run for mayor. Then they started again after this guy started murdering people because he wanted to cleanse the town of sinners. I remember being angry and feeling helpless because I never knew exactly who to blame.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You can’t control what other people do,” Josie continues, “but you can control what you do. You can open your eyes now.”

He obliges, noticing the sullen look in her eyes almost immediately.

“So, what are you going to do about it, Alan M?”

“I hope you’re dressed…oh, am I interrupting something?” Pepper glances between the pair.

Josie shakes her head, jumping off the sink as Alan takes a step back. “Nope. You weren’t interrupting anything.”

-

“Josie, you’re not going to believe this.”

Melody can barely contain her excitement as she enters Josie’s bedroom.

“I can’t wait to hear it but first, should I wear my hair up or down?”

“Is that what you’re hearing?” Valerie gestures to Josie’s outfit.

Josie nods. She had decided on her long sleeved rose gold dress. A gift from Cheryl for her 21st birthday.

“Up,” Valerie and Melody answer at the same time.

“Thanks. So, what’s the big surprise?”

“Well, I had to interview Xandra about Caboture and Katy was there, and she invited her and KO to the party.”

“Her as in…”

“As in Alexandra.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me! Why the hell would she do that?”

“Because she’s trying to be friends with her ex,” Melody replies. “And we need to leave. There’s a difference between fashionably late and just plain late.”

-

Pepper sighs as Ms. Fressia calls her again. She’s been calling nonstop ever since they hung out earlier and each call went unanswered.

She spots Chad approaching, two cups in hand.

“Thank you, sir.” 

“Where is everyone?”

“Patience, Chadwick, I know that on the inside they extol the virtues of punctuality, but sadly, out here, people don’t seem to bother, do they,” she tries to appease him. 

As if conjured by the mention, her few friends walk through the door, Melody leading them.

“Here we are! My darlings, I want you all to meet Chad Gekko. He’s the financial whiz I was telling you about. Chad, you are standing in front of tomorrow’s big Broadway star, Melody Valentine, soon to be Pulitzer Prize awardee, Valerie Brown, and future Grammy award winner, Josie McCoy.”

“Nice to meet you,” Valerie replies as they shakes hand.

“And behind our future pop star is her very savvy business manager, Alexander Cabot.”

“We’ve met,” Alexander tells them. “Collegiate. I was a year below you.”

“I remember. You took my spot on varsity lacrosse.”

Josie excuses herself to get something to drink, dragging Valerie along with her. Alexander and Alan exchange glances before following the two girls. 

Melody moves to Pepper’s side, “Hey, you.”

“No,” Chad says the word repeatedly, confusing the couple.

“Chad?”

“One Cabot, I can handle. But that ice queen burned me on a deal last year. I’m not gonna talk to her, she makes me want to drink.”

Pepper turns to Melody as he walks away. This was not how the party was supposed to go.

-

Alan tries to ignore the awkwardness between Alexander and himself, but it was hard. Maybe he could try making conversation.

“Has your PI found anything?”

“He has a few suspects on his list. A lot of local businesses have been broken into so he’s just looking for a pattern.”

“Good. I’ll make sure to tell my mom.”

“Yeah, you do that.”

He can’t do this anymore.

“Alex, I’m sorry about what happened with Josie and I. It just happened and it shouldn’t have.”

“It’s fine, Mayberry. Like I told Josie, I’m not holding it against either of you.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. I’m not going to hold a grudge over one small kiss that meant nothing. We’re not in high school anymore.”

“Right.”

-

Josie spins around at the sound of her name, smiling when she sees Raj behind her. She thanks him as she accepts the drink he’s offering.

“Thank you.”

“No problem. We’re getting a lot of views on the music video.”

“What music video?”

She was going to kill Katy for inviting Alexandra who apparently had super hearing.

“Oh, I was just helping Raj with a student film of his,” she lies.

Raj mumbles something under his breath that she doesn’t quite catch before walking away. Josie starts to go too, not wanting to be left alone with Alexandra.

Alexandra reaches out, grabbing her arm to stop her, “My brother told me about your current situation. I can’t tell you how many times my stepfather has denigrated me.”

“And yet that didn’t stop you from calling my father and telling him that I was, quote, ‘selling myself,’ unquote.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s whatever. My dad would’ve found something to be upset about, with or without you.”

“Just know that his opinion isn’t necessarily a reflection of your talent,” Alexandra continues.

Josie’s about to thank her for the compliment when she realizes something.

“Wait a minute—he hasn’t even listened to my EP yet.”

“Oh, he has. Weeks ago. He didn’t like it. I, personally, think it’s great.”

Josie glances in Alexander’s direction but he’s too distracted by his conversation with Chad to notice.

-

“I hope I’m not too late.”

Pepper stiffens, dragging her eyes away from Alexandra and Josie to see Ms. Freesia standing there. 

She forces a smile as she approaches the older woman, “Hello.”

“Hi, Pepper.”

“What are you doing here?” 

Ms. Freesia laughs, “Good for you, Pepper. You’re doing a scam after all.”

“No, no, no,” Pepper scratches her head, “that’s not what this is.”

She looks around, hoping that no one overheard that. Pepper prided herself on being careful about how much the people around her knew about her.

“Darling, I know a con when I see one.”

There’s no way Freesia is going to let this go. She’ll just have to play along then.

“You know what? You’re right. But I’m just in the middle of it right now, so, why don’t you go home, and we’ll debrief tomorrow.”

“What, and miss all the fun? Not on your life.”

Pepper takes a sip from her drink as Ms. Freesia walks away, wishing that she had something stronger than this.

-

“So, I tell the poacher, ‘you take one step and you’ll find yourself missing a gun and I don’t mean the one in your holster.’”

“Pepper, how have we never heard about your aunt before,” Alan inquires, facing his friend with a quizzical expression.

“Well, she’s not actually my aunt.”

“I might as well be,” Ms. Freesia jumps in. “I’ve known Pepper since she was a little girl.”

“Dish,” Josie demands, and Pepper tries to hold back a grimace.

“Well, Pepper’s father lived in my building, but he was always away on business.” Freesia recalls. “And most days, I’d find little Pepper all by herself, doing her homework in the lobby of the Georgia. And one day, I invited her up for tea and from there on, we became fast friends. More like family, isn’t that right, Pepper?”

Melody frowns, “You told me that you grew up in London. Didn’t you go to school there?”

“I did, I did. Up to a certain age. And then, of course, you know, Daddy was traveling so much, so I moved back here and then I would summer there. All those hours on the plane and the jetlag, I think I did my best to forget about it.”

Freesia turns to Chad, swiftly changing the subject, “Did Pepper tell you about the musical she produced?” 

“No,” Chad replies.

“And I heard that you two were just marvelous,” she continues, gesturing between Melody and Josie. “And I am so sorry that I missed it, but I’ll be the first one there to cheer you on opening night on Broadway.”

“That would be a dream,” Josie replies wistfully.

“It’ll happen,” Alexander chimes in. “And when it does, you’ll be one step closer to an EGOT.”

“Pepper?”

She turns to look at Alexandra, brows raised, “Hm?”

“Didn’t you tell Alex and Josie about our deal?”

Melody blinks, “What deal?”

“I was told that I would get to play Spider Woman if the show ever makes it to Broadway ,” Alexandra tells her.

“Is she serious?”

“Mel, I can explain.”

“That role’s Josie’s!” Josie shakes her head at Alexander, silently gesturing for him to stop talking, but he ignores her. “You said you’re gonna replace her with Xandra if it gets to Broadway?!”

“Well—”

“What kind of game are you playing,” Alexander interrupts as he rises from his chair. 

“Oh, no,” Alexandra exclaims as she excitedly spills her drink on her dress.

“What the hell? You did that on purpose, didn’t you,” Katy accuses.

“No, I didn’t,” Alexandra objects.

Valerie moves away from Katy just in case any drinks get thrown.

“Guy loaned you that dress and now you disrespect him like this? This will ruin my chance at this apprenticeship!”

“Xandra, she’s got a point,” KO comes to Katy’s defense, “you’ve got a million dresses and I know this Katy’s one dream.”

“Okay, I’m pretty sure Xandra didn’t do that on purpose,” Alan cuts in.

“Well,” Alexandra clasps her hands together as she leaves her chair, “it’s good to know that you’re more concerned with your ex’s dreams than your girlfriend’s feelings. Find your own way home tonight,” she tells KO as she moves past him.

Valerie hesitates before following him to the bathroom, mostly out of concern and a little because she didn’t want to listen to more arguments.

“It’s probably going to take more than water and paper towel to get that out,” Valerie says in lieu of announcing her presence.

Alexandra sighs, tossing the paper into the trash can next to sink. 

Katy clears her throat, alerting them to the fact that she was there. “Xandra, look, I’m sorry for what I just said back there. It’s just that I still feel something for KO. We were together for so long and seeing him happy with somebody else…it’s hard to comprehend.”

“That’s how I feel seeing Alan with Josie,” Alexandra admits. “I accept your apology.”

Valerie mulls over what she said about Alan and Josie. Did something happen that she didn’t know about?

-

Josie walks over to Alexander at the bar, “You know, I have been nothing but honest with you while you lie to me at every turn.”

He sets his phone down as he turns to her, “You really want to talk about honesty? When were you planning on tell me about your music video?”

“So, you saw it. What did you think?”

“I took it down.”

“You what?”

“I asked you one thing. To take a beat.”

“No. You said your hands were tied.”

Alexander scoffs.

“After telling me your dad hasn’t heard my EP yet _which_ he did,” Josie continues.

“Look, when he heard the EP, my dad was gonna cut you loose, but I convinced him not to because I know I can bring him around. You only get one shot a public roll out and posting low-budget videos online…well, lots of artists have done both. But most never became what we’re trying to make you—a huge star.”

She’s tired of this. The back and forth, Alexander saying some sweet words and making promises he can’t ever seem to keep while she pretends that she’s okay with it.

“It’s been a long night and I’m tired. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Josie—”

“Good night, Alexander.”

-

“Chad,” Pepper calls out for her friend as he starts to leave. “I’m so sorry tonight didn’t go as planned. I really hope that you’ll consider investing in the Plant.”

He has a confused expression on his face, “What do you mean, I’m in. I already signed my check over to your partner, Ms. Freesia.”

Pepper tries to keep a neutral face expression, but it’s difficult with his revelation. 

“You know, I wasn’t really sure about this whole thing, but she sold me on your vision. I look forward to working with both of you.”

Pepper laughs as he walks away. _Her partner_. Ms. Freesia.

-

Melody dries her hands off after she finishes watching them, staring at Pepper’s reflection through the mirror.

“What?”

“I’m sorry. I only promised Alexandra the role because I needed her to invest.”

“Is that all that matters to you?”

“Of course not. I care about you, Melody.”

“When we got together, the one I asked is that you be honest with me. I’m not one of your con, I’m your girlfriend.”

“Melody…”

“I think you should find somewhere else to sleep tonight.”

“Mel,” Valerie sticks her head inside, “are you ready to go?”

“Yeah. I was just saying good night to Pepper.”

-

Josie settles on the couch with a bowl of ice cream and her contract. In her excitement, she made the mistake of not reading the entire contract before signing, a mistake that she was rectifying.

Melody had locked herself inside her room with a brisk good night and Alan was visiting his parents. Valerie had decided to keep her company. Normally, she’d love to hang out with her girl, but there was obviously something she wanted to say that she wasn’t saying.

“Whatever it is, just tell me.”

“What happened with you and Alan?”

“Long story short: we kissed and we both decided that it shouldn’t go further than that.”

“So, you do have a thing for him?”

“No, I think I was caught up in the moment. But if you do then you should totally go for it. He’s a really good kisser.”

“Okay.”

“Like really good.”

“I get it.”

Josie laughs to herself, “I’m just saying.”

“Do you want any help?”

“Uh, sure. Could you look over these pages for me?”

Valerie nods, taking the papers as Josie hands them to her.

-

“Watch your step!” Alan warns Melody as she enters the diner. The police had gathered all the evidence they claimed they needed, and he was cleaning up the mess that was left behind.

“Okay, please tell me you didn’t call me down here to help you with your chores.”

“No. I called you down here because I was talking to Josie and it gave me an idea.”

“Oh, god.”

“I’m going to start a neighborhood watch. To make sure no one else’s business gets targeted.”

“ _Oh._ You’re not going make a threatening video or wear a red mask, are you?”

“Why would I do that?”

“Riverdale is a very strange town.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard.”

-

Pepper ends the call just as Jack comes to stand next to her, holding a plastic box in his hand containing a frosted cupcake.

“You really shouldn’t have.”

“Come on, it’s tradition. You know, I’m still trying to figure out the exact day of the month you were born. I’m not gonna give up. You deserve to know when your real birthday is, Pepper.”

Pepper embraces him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, “You’re the sweetest. I don’t what I’d do without you, Uncle Jack. By the way, you haven’t seen Ms. Freesia around the Georgia, have you? She owes me a call.”

“Funny you ask. She walked out this morning with two bags and her cat. Left me a forwarding address in Zermatt.”

Pepper exhales a weary sigh. Of course, she did.

-

Josie gives Alexander an expectant look, “You said you had good news?”

“I spoke to my dad again. I couldn’t change his mind on the EP,” he walks further into the shop.

“How is this good?”

Alexander stops a few feet in front of her, “I got him to take a look at your whole body of work. He came across some old videos of you and your high school band, and he got pretty excited. But now he has a whole vision for you. As a lead of a group. Like Diana Ross started with the Supremes. Or Beyoncé with Destiny’s Child.”

“No.”

“No?”

“I’ve really had enough of people telling me I’m not good enough. I came to New York to achieve _my_ dreams, not fulfill someone else’s vision. So, you can tell your dad to cut me loose. I’ll find an actual record label to work for.”

“Josie, let’s talk about this.”

“I don’t have anything else to say. I’d ask you to leave, but technically you own the store, so I’ll leave instead. Tell Chubby I’m going on break.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are my face claims:  
> alan's mom - regina king  
> alan's dad - bumper robinson  
> dj - donald faison  
> andre - charles michael davis  
> aaron - brandon t. jackson  
> Frankie - diego luna


	9. wishin' and a hopin'

**[Melody]**

Raj was beyond relieved that Melody, Valerie, Josie, Pepper, and Alan had agreed to be apart of his documentary. He tried talking to Katy about it, but she both turned him down, claiming that she was too busy. 

“When did you know that you wanted to be a veterinarian?”

“I think I’ve always known,” Melody replies as she holds the door open for Raj. “I used to visit this pet store all the time when I was younger. I wanted a cat so badly, but my aunt was allergic.”

“I was really good at science, so I started looking into it. Fair warning, it can get pretty gruesome.”

“Thanks, but I think I can handle it.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Melody goes about her usual routine of feeding the animals and giving them their shots or to her medicine. It usually takes an hour for people to show up, so she uses the time to Raj around, giving him coverage for his film. 

As expected, a customer shows up an hour later. Melody walks back to the desk, putting on a friendly expression.

“Walk-in or appointment?”

“Walk-in,” the brunette replies. “I wasn’t aware we had to make an appointment.”

“It’s not necessary, but it’s easier for us to keep track of who’s coming and when. What can I do for you?”

“Oh, I was thinking on adopting a cat and wondering what brand of food would be best for her.”

“Blue Buffalo is the best dry cat food and Purina is the best wet cat food.”

“Ah! Thank you, I was worried I’d buy the wrong one. I’m Hannah by the way.”

“No problem. And feel free to bring her here for a checkup, Hannah.”

“I will.”

-

Melody takes Raj to the spot under the bridge after her shift. He claimed it would give him some good exposition shots.

“Melody Valentine, what would you say made you feel most at home in New York?”

“Alan…and Pepper. When I first moved here, I was still dating my high school sweetheart and trying to move on from Riverdale. I met Pepper when I was working at the hotel and we just clicked. Ginger and I were growing apart and those two really helped when we broke up.”

Raj stops the recording expression apologetic, “I’m sorry. Valerie told me a little about you and Pepper.”

“It’s fine. Every relationship has their ups and downs. This one is just ours.”

“Do you think it’s completely over?”

“If I’m being honest, I don’t think it is. Love is complicated, you know?”

He doesn’t, not really, but he still nods and agrees. “Yeah, I know.”

Raj starts recording again, readjusting the camera on his shoulder, “So, Melody Valentine, how has your life changed since moving to the Big Apple?”

She takes a minute to think it over. In a way, everything had changed.

“I think I learned that it’s okay to let go. Sometimes things happen and it’s not part of some grand plan that the universe has for us. It just happens.”

**[Josie]**

_Boy, I wanna make think about doing_  
_Wanna make you see what you’re dreaming_  
_Wanna make you think about me_

Josie hums along to the song as it plays, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. She grabs her towel once she’s done, wrapping it around her head.

“So, what is the documentary about?”

“In a sense, it’s about you,” Raj tells her as he turns the camera on. “I’m doing something on New York and who’d better to film than someone who’s witnessing all the city has to offer for the first time.”

“Mhm, is that you what you told my friends too?”

“A little more condensed, but…I just want a fresh perspective on New Yorkers. So,” he points the camera at her, “do I have permission to film you for the next two days?”

“When you put it like that, how can a girl resist? But I’ll do as payback for you helping me with my music video…even if my manager deleted the video. Speaking of managers,” Josie shows him her phone, “look who’s calling.”

“What did Alex do,” Valerie asks as she approaches.

“Nothing that I want to get into. You’re still coming with me when I pick up my check, right?”

Valerie nods, “As long as you keep up your promise to pay for lunch this time.”

“Deal.”

-

“You’ve got company,” Chubby tells her as soon as she enters the store, pointedly glancing at the door behind him.

Josie withholds a sigh. She gestures for Raj and Valerie to follow her as she starts towards the staircase, filled with absolute dread at the thought of who was downstairs waiting for her.

There’s a gigantic smile on Mr. Cabot’s face and he greets her cheerily, “Josie! I’d like you to meet Priscilla and Corrine, your two new Pussycats.” 

Josie exchanges a mortified look with Valerie before turning her attention to the two women donning the signature cat ears. Alexander stands next to his father, head bowed slightly. Alexandra stands on the other side of her father, wearing a smug grin.

“They’re lovely singers…with the help of a little auto tune,” Xandra adds the last part as an afterthought. “Look how great they look in their cat ears! They both model regularly for our fashion label, Caboture.”

Yeah, she’s heard enough. 

“If you’ll just excuse me, Mr. Cabot. Alex, can I talk to you?”

He nods, following her into the recording booth. She starts to pace for a minute then stops, spinning around to face him.

“Caboture models in cat ears? Does everything I say just fly right over your head?”

“I tried talking to my dad, but he didn’t listen. When he gets an idea in his head, he won’t let go easily.”

“Apparently.”

“My dad knows what he’s doing. He discovered Toni Braxton before the label shuttered.”

“So?!”

“Just give them a chance, alright? They might be good.”

She highly doubts that, but Mr. Cabot’s newfound dedication means that the stupid contract she signed hasn’t been ripped yet.

She returns to the others, coming to stand beside Valerie again.

“So, ladies,” she turns to Priscilla and Corrine, “what instruments do you play?”

They stare blankly at her.

-

Josie pulls two cups from the dish rack to pour them something to drink. As promised, she did pay for lunch. Valerie had gone down to the deli to talk to Alan, oblivious sensing the brewing argument.

“Not only can they not sing, they can’t even play an instrument. Like, not even the triangle!”

“We can get them lessons,” Alex suggests, taking the food out of the bag and placing it on the counter.

Josie scoffs, “That’s not the point. They are not musicians. You can’t just throw anyone on that stage and slap the Pussycats name on it and expect it to have the same effect. Trust me, people have tried.”

“So, why don’t you talk to your friends and—”

“And get them involved with your Hallmark movie villain of a family,” Josie interrupts him. “No way.”

“My dad is a great businessman. He built an empire,” Alexander continues, turning his body towards her, “on knowing what America wants to continue. I think we can stand to trust him.”

“Okay, fair, but what if instead, I find two actual artists and bring them to the recording session on Friday. Maybe then he’ll see that he’s wrong.”

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea. Once my dad’s mind is made up, it’s made up.”

“Yeah, well, that’s one thing he and I have in common. I will be holding auditions tomorrow whether you decide to help or not. And I gotta say, Alex, for being a big man, you sure do turn into a little boy when it comes to your dad. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” grabs her burger, “I have to go find some real musicians.”

-

Josie tapes the last poster to the board inside Dunkin Donuts after getting the ‘go ahead’ from her boss.

New York was full of undiscovered artists and she was bound to find someone to fit with her vision. 

“So, what’s the history of the Pussycats?”

Josie sighs, “I’d love to answer that question, Raj, but it would be a full-on therapy session.”

“I’m sensing some mixed feelings,” he remarks, keeping a tight grip on his camera as he maneuvers around people on the sidewalk. 

“I don’t know. Part of me feels like rebooting the band means going backwards to who I was in high school. Having a band sometimes brought out the worst in me. I spent more time navigating band politics and trying to impress my parents than focusing on what really mattered…you know, music.”

She wasn’t that person anymore and she’d be damned if she went back to being her. 

“And now?”

“Well, I’m more mature now. Maybe it’ll be different this time…because I’m different.”

Josie leads them to a bench to sit down.

“So, how are you feeling about the auditions?”

“Nervous as hell,” Josie replies with a laugh. “But, I don’t know, it’ll be fun having you along to document the process,” she reaches forward, playfully pushing his knee, eliciting a smile from him.

-

“Check One, Two. Great, it works.”

Josie steps away from the microphone. The auditions started in ten minutes and Pepper had somehow talked the owner of Molly’s Crisis into letting her hold them here. 

She’s surprised to see Alexander when he walks inside, a suspicious look coming onto her face. He made it clear he wasn’t for her idea when she told him. 

“You came.”

“Of course. I thought about it and you were right,” he stops in front of the stage. “We should do this your way. So, let’s see what they’ve got.”

Josie nods, stepping off the stage and walking to the table closest to the stage. She had written down a list of the people who were auditioning.

Shrill Preston, Maria Rodriguez, Patti Pacer, Greta Grappler, Samantha Lovett, and a bunch more people.

The first two don’t show. Josie straightens up when the third person walks onto the stage, recognizing her almost immediately.

“Trula Twyst?”

Trula pauses before her face lights up with a smile, “Josie McCoy! Is this your band?”

Alexander glances between them, confused, “You two know each other?”

“Yeah. She was my roommate at college. We dated for awhile.”

“Oh.”

“You can kill whatever ménage fantasy you have going on in your head. Trula doesn’t like to share and neither do I. You can start whenever you’re ready.”

Trula nods, adjusting the drumsticks in her hands. 

Josie flinches as she begins violently banging on the drums. She waits to see if it’ll get better or for some sort of cohesive melody, but it doesn’t change. Her ears were starting to hurt.

“Thank you. Thank you, that was great. Trula!” Josie shouts her name as loud as she can so she can be heard over the ruckus. “That was…something. I’ll call you.”

She’s ready to call the whole thing off after the fifth awful performance in a row. They were either too loud, too quiet, or not a woman of color which she stated was a requirement on the paper. Fortunately, there was only one person left.

The girl clears her throat as she adjusts the microphone then introduces herself, “Hi. My name is Nancy Woods. I play the drums and I sing.”

Josie gestures for her to continue. Her expectations were supremely low, but this girl might surprise her. And she does.

_They say, girl_  
_Don’t talk back, just be quiet_  
_You’re good at that_  
_I guess all the girls in the world were meant to be_

“I think we found a new cat,” Alexander leans over and whispers.

Josie snorts, “You think?”

-

“How’d the auditions go,” Valerie inquires as she hands a customer their drink.

Josie shrugs, setting the can of whip cream down, “My hearing may have been permanently damaged, but I did find a new drummer. Now, all I need is another pianist and I’ll have the Pussycats 5.0.”

“I still can’t believe your rebooting the Pussycats.”

“Me either, but it’s better than letting Mr. Cabot control everything. If I did, the band would fall apart faster than fake jewelry.”

“You’re not funny.”

“Mhm. You think you can handle this while I use the bathroom?”

“Yeah. I got it.”

“Great.”

Josie heads to the bathroom. Raj follows and she stops him, pressing her hand to his chest.

“I don’t think this is necessary for your documentary.”

“Right, of course. Sorry.”

Josie pauses in front of the door, the sound of someone singing catching her attention.

_Why do you do what you do to me, baby?_  
_You’re shaking my confidence, driving me crazy_  
_You know if I could, I’d do anything for you_  
_Please don’t ignore me ‘cause you know I adore you_

Josie knocks on the door and the singing stops instantly. The door opens, revealing Cricket. Josie doesn’t know much about her since she started working here two weeks ago, but she was going to change that.

“Have you ever been in a band?”

-

“Alex, you should have heard her in the bathroom,” Josie gushes as she joins Alex on her couch, folding her legs underneath her. “Okay, she was incredible. She’s perfect for the Pussycats. Raj, you heard her. Back me up.”

“I got some of it on footage. You can hear it for yourself.”

“Are you sure about this? We’re already going behind my dad’s back. We need to show him something ASAP.”

Josie rolls her eyes, “Can you forget about your dad for one second? If you wanna have my back, have my back.”

-

Josie can’t fight off the grin as they finish the song, “That felt—that felt really good.”

Raj turns his camera onto Alex, “So, moment of truth, how are you feeling about the Pussycat swap?”

“It’s a pretty ballsy move. Sure, uh, but my dad always taught me that if you want to succeed in business, you have to risks.”

“Plus, the three of us click,” Josie adds. It almost reminds her of when she first formed the band with Melody and Valerie. 

“What fresh hell is this?” Mr. Cabot glances between all the faces then focuses directly on his son. “What happened to Priscilla and Corrine? Who are these people?”

“They’re the new Pussycats, Dad,” Alexander replies hesitantly as he rises from his chair.

“And believe me Mr. Cabot, when you hear us play, it’ll blow you away,” Josie jumps in.

“Alex, why do you think it’s okay to waste my time? Call my girls, get ‘em back in the band.”

“They’re not going anywhere,” Josie contests, already sensing Alexander drawing in on himself and giving up.

“Fine, you can do it alone, without me and my son’s help.”

“Josie, he’s not messing around.”

“Neither am I, Alex. I don’t want your money. I don’t need it. I’d rather start over and stay true to myself than compromise the integrity of my band.”

She looks at Alexander over her shoulder before striding to the staircase.

“I’m with her,” Nancy says before following Josie out the room.

“What she said,” Cricket chimes in nervously before doing the same.

“Get that camera out of my face!”

Raj steps back as Mr. Cabot shoves his camera. He moves to the staircase, angling the camera so he could still see them. 

“Dad,” Alexander begins, “Josie’s an artist. She has a vision and she knows what wants to do with this thing.”

His father laughs at him, “Alex…you know I know how to package and sell a band. That motley crew your girlfriend put together? They’d be dead on arrival.”

“Then why do you care? You run an empire, Dad. Why is Josie so important to you?”

“It’s not Josie that’s important. It’s you. All I want is for you to succeed.”

“Then get out of my way and let me,” Alex retorts. 

“I tried that once, remember? All it got you was ninety days in a rehab facility and a comatose girlfriend,” his father reminds him. 

Raj’s head shoots straight up and he nearly drops his camera. Alexander glares at his father, a vein popping out of his forehead. A nerve was obviously struck.

“Get your head on straight and find a new project. Josie isn’t it.”

“Yes, she is,” Alex argues. “Josie’s an artist and she knows what she’s doing.”

His dad scoffs, as if exhausted by the whole thing, “Fine. Keep chasing that tail and pipe dream. Don’t come crawling back to me when it all falls apart.”

“Trust me. I won’t. It’ll be a lot easier to lift myself up without you on my back.”

“I’m serious, Alex. I gave you your trust fund, your apartment. I can take it all away.”

“Raj,” Josie calls his name from the top of the stairs, “come on. I’m leaving.”

“Okay! I’m right there.”

-

“How do you feel about going out on your own with the new Pussycats?”

“Amazing,” Josie answers honestly. “I mean, Mr. Cabot was right about one thing: a band is good for me. Just not his version. My version of the Pussycats will reflect who I’ve become. And I’m not on my own, I’ve got two badass women in my corner.”

“Will you miss working with Alex?”

She sighs wistfully, “Of course. But I would never ask him to choose me over his family.”

“You don’t have to,” Alexander replies as he walks towards her.

Josie frowns slightly, “Alex, what are you doing here?”

“I’m your manager. If you’ll still have me, that is,”

She crosses her arms over her chest, “What about your dad?”

“I’m not gonna let him run my life anymore. If he wants to cut me off,” Alexander gently places his hands on her arms, “he can. Cause you’re worth it, Josie.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes…but we’re on our own. And we might have to start from the very bottom.”

“Well,” Josie toys with his collar, “at least we will be at the bottom together.”

His hand curves around the back of her neck and Josie goes willingly as he pushes her closer for a kiss, lips soft and gentle against hers.

Alex pulls away first, staring deeply into her eyes, “Josie. I love you.”

Her eyes widen slightly in surprise and, for a moment, she’s silent. Then the words finally come to her. “I love you too.”

Alexander smiles, relieved. Josie initiates the kiss this time, fingers splayed across his face as she draws him towards her. 

“Aw,” Raj coos.

They turn to him with equal expression of irritation.

“Raj,” Alex says his name with a little bit of contempt. “Your documentary got its happy ending. Now, get the hell out of here.”

Alexander blocks the camera with his hand as he kisses Josie again. 

[Valerie]

“Remind me, Raj, why did you want to interview me?”

“It’s an excuse to spend time with you,” he jokes. “Why don’t you tell me a little about yourself?”

“Okay. I’m 24 years old. I work at the second most popular newspaper company in the city. My roommate is a creep with a camera.”

“That must suck.”

“And I think I’m gonna quit my job,” she finishes. Saying it out loud feels so much better. 

“Really?”

Valerie nods, “I don’t want to write about weddings and fashion companies. You can find stuff like that in a million magazines. I wanted to be a journalist to write about the stuff that’s swept under the rug.”

She wants her work to mean something.

“Have you talked to your boss about trying to cover more stuff?”

“Of course, I have. Frankie just starts going on and on about how journalism is a dying art, and this is what keeps the lights on.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You’re not the one at fault. Anyway, I’m not doing anything until I know I have another job in place. Still got bills to pay.”

-

Raj circles around Valerie, “So, this is where the magic happens.”

“Who’s this?”

“Frankie meet my roommate, Raj. He’s doing a doc about New Yorkers.”

“Great. He can help you with your next assignment.”

“What is it?”

“Gloria Grandbilt wants to do a fluff piece about Lacy’s before the Meta Gala. Go ask her few boring questions, you know the usual.”

“There’s actually something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah. A bunch of local businesses have been getting broken into and the other week, my friend’s deli was the target.”

“And you want to write about it?”

“Yeah. Basically.”

“I’ll tell you what, Val. I’ll see what I can do away with to make room for your friend on the paper.”

That was easier than she thought it would be.

“Thanks, Frankie.”

“No problem.”

“Not a good idea, kid.”

Valerie’s good mood disappears as fast as it came at the sound of that voice. 

“You’re two years older than me, Dodger,” she replies as she spins around to face him.

“Two years and three months to be exact. And Frankie isn’t going to go for it.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Because he doesn’t care enough. I tried that once and he shot me down.”

“I guess that’s the difference between me and you, _kid_ ,” her mouth twists into a smirk. “I’m used to getting what I want, and Frankie actually likes me. Can you say the same?”

-

Valerie taps her hands against the counter, sitting across from Alan, “Guess what?”

“What?”

“I said guess.”

“Okay. You’re came here to buy a sandwich.”

“Close. I talked to my editor and he says he’ll think about dropping a story in favor of writing about the Alphabet Thief and the places they’ve places they’ve targeted.”

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“I know that you’re trying to help me, but I don’t want you getting hurt either. If the guys see this and your name is attached to it…I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I appreciate the concern, but at least let me do a piece on the shop. It can be about the recovery rather than the attack.”

“Okay,” Alan yields. “I’ll run it by my mom first, but I think some free publicity might help.”

“Mhm. And, in return, you can give me some of those cookies your mom makes.”

“And here I was thinking you came down here for me.”

“Sorry, Alan, but they’re so good.”

-

“I can’t run the story.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because of the police investigation currently going on.”

“Investigation? They aren’t doing anything.”

“I get that, okay? The chief got wind of the story and ‘advised’ me to leave it alone. I’m sorry, Valerie, but my hands are tied.”

She shakes her head as she leaves his office.

“I tried to warn you,” Jimmy says as she passes him.

[Alan]

Alan never expected this many people to show up for the neighborhood watch meeting, but he was glad he wasn’t alone. Josie and Melody had decided to hang out at Valerie’s place, giving him the space needed. 

He recognized a few people from the building and from the neighborhood.

“You sure you don’t mind if I film this,” Raj asks again. he didn’t want to seem intrusive.

“Nah, man, you’re fine,” Alan reassures him. “Just make yourself at home.”

Once everyone has settled in, Alan moves to the center of the living. He clears his through loudly to get everyone’s attention.

“First, I’d like to thank everyone for coming. Welcome to the first official meeting of the neighborhood watch.”

-

Raj decides to start with some general questions first. All the people were gone, and he wanted Alan to answer some questions for the documentary.

“You were born here?”

“Yup. My parents used to live in Harlem, but we moved into these apartments when I was ten after my grandma got sick. We took over the deli after she passed and I’ve been here since.”

“Is it gonna feel weird for you when you go to Las Vegas?”

Alan chuckles. “I don’t know, it might. I’ve been outside of New York, but not for longer than a few days. I think it might be good for me. Spread my wings and all that.”

“What inspired you to start a neighborhood watch?”

Alan licks his lips subconsciously, hands clasped tightly together as he leans forward, “No one should have to feel scared in their own neighborhood. I can’t change what happened to my shop, but I can try and make sure that it doesn’t happen to anyone else.”

Raj hears the camera beep and remembers that he hasn’t charged it since last night. 

“I think I have enough,” he concludes. “Thanks, Alan.”

“No problem.”

[Pepper]

Pepper nods absentmindedly as Katy prattles on about her horrendous first day as a intern for Guy LaMontagne, occasionally paying attention long enough to offer a rebuttal. She had been staying here since her split with Melody who had yet to answer any of her calls or text.

“I never thought he’d be such a…”

“Control freak,” Pepper supplies.

“Yes!”

“Hate to say it, but it takes one to know one.”

Katy gasps, “I am not a control freak.”

“Darling, you are. Face it. You just dress your anxiety up in hearts and smiles,” Pepper gestures to her current outfit. “Guy has his all bottled up under those turtlenecks.”

“No, trust me, he’s not bottling it all up, he’s letting it all out.” 

“You know, when I met Guy at that 30 under 30 shoots, he did have a bit of meltdown,” Pepper recalls. She reaches her phone as it lights up again. 

“You didn’t tell me that. By the way, your phone has been blowing for an hour.”

“Oh, I know. Some unverified random started a hashtag about me.”

She hands her phone to Katy.

“#PassthePepper?! Who’s Hannah Melvey?”

“I don’t know, but we have to retaliate!” She takes the phone back from her friend.

“No, Pepper. You know my stance on social media. Ignore it and it will blow over.”

“Whatever you say, Katy.”

-

Pepper had wanted to sit and watch the auditions but didn’t want to risk running into Melody in case that was she was accompanying Josie.

The auditions were over, and Josie was by the bar, talking to the only person to impress her. Pepper was in the dressing with Raj and Alexander, filming her part for the documentary. 

“Pepper, we kind of need to wrap this up quickly.”

“Yeah, uh, sincerest apologies, Raj. I am in the middle of a social media squabble,” she explains. “Some harpy named Hannah Melvey, if that even is her real name, is making outrageous accusations. She’s saying that I did not introduce Joe Jonas to Sophie Turner. And I know it’s unbecoming to brag, but I did give the world that adorable, though sometimes obnoxious, couple.” Her phone chirps with another notification, “Now, she’s saying I don’t know Dame Kristen Stewart. I will not stand idly by while this Hannah Melvey besmirches my reputation. Alex!”

“…Yes?”

Pepper pats the chair next to her, “Get your sculpted buns over here, will you?”

He shrugs before coming to sit down next to her.

Pepper leans closer to him as she points her camera towards them. She’d show Hannah Melvey just how many celebrities she knew. 

“Okay,” she looks at the picture, not completely satisfied with it. “Can you just undo those top buttons and flash the pearly whites? Try not to look so tortured.”

She snaps a couple more pictures of them then clicks back on the app to post them, “Uh…#BillionaireBesties, #FriendsForever, #AlexLovesPepper.”

She sends the tweet then waits. Hannah sends her a message this time. Pepper’s heart drops to the bottom of her stomach after she opens it.

You should show them this picture instead. Above it, is a mugshot of her.

She had to get to figure out who this was.

-

Pepper arranges a meeting with this ‘Hannah Melvey’ person. She very much would like to know which one of her former associates was threatening to expose her online.

“Double vodka soda, please. Actually, make it a triple, will you?”

“Nice haircut,” a familiar voice compliments as she approaches.

Pepper sets her drink down, slowly turning to face the other woman, “Hannah Melvey? Really?

She should’ve known it was her.

“Mhm.”

“You were always abysmal at picking fake names,” Pepper remarks. “But this one really takes the cake. Taylor.”

“You left me at La Mamounia with a $30,000 hotel bills,” she sneers. “I had to spend three days in a Moroccan jail.”

“Our cover was blown,” Pepper tries to explain herself. “It was your turn to take the fall and I—I knew that you could call your mom to bail you out. I couldn’t.”

“You also knew that I don’t speak to my mom. Not since she showed up drunk to our wedding,” Taylor reminds her, expression pained. “You broke my heart, Pep.”

“If you look at this in a different light, you’ll realize I did this for you. You don’t want this life.” Pepper places her hand on top of Taylor’s, “I’m trying to protect you.”

“Wow, you are so good at twisting reality. Unfortunately for you, I’m a good study.”

Pepper laughs, “You can talk tough, but I know you. You’re sweet and kind, Taylor.”

“I got by Hannah now. The old Taylor’s dead. I know your little tricks, your fake names, and even your real age. And I’m gonna ruin you. Lucky for me, my wife taught me well.”

“Ex-wife,” Pepper corrects her, “All you have to do is sign the papers.”

“All have to do is make me,” Taylor counters. “By the way, I stopped by the clinic your girlfriend works at. She’s a real sweetheart.”

“Stay away from her,” Pepper warns her.

“Oh, Pep, you don’t get to tell me what to do anymore. We’ll be seeing each other again real soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let the record i do not have anything against joe and sophia but i was not mentioning that racist bitch and her boyfriend in my story. also, my face claim for nancy is Diamond White.


	10. kevin

Since breaking ties with his father and letting go of everything that came with being Alexander Cabot Jr.’s son, Alexander had been staying with her. He promised that it was only temporary, he just needed time to get back on his feet.

Josie didn’t mind sharing her room with him until then. 

He was still asleep when she left this morning to join Alan on his morning jog, but she was hoping he’d be back when they returned. 

She comes home to find him pacing back and forth across her bedroom floor, whispering harshly into his phone. 

“Alex?”

He ends the call before facing her, “Hey. I was just about to text you.”

“Is everything okay?”

“It was just my mom. I don’t really feel like getting into it right now.”

Josie shakes her head as she starts to take off her jacket, “We’re going to talk about it later, but there are more pressing matters at hand. My brother is coming to visit and there’s no doubt that my mom has already told him all about you. He’s the second most important person in my life and,” Josie loops her arms around his shoulders, “I really want him to like you.”

“I won’t mess up again. I promise.”

Josie smiles, leaning on her toes to kiss him. She pulls away before they can really get into it, “Thank you. Now, I need to go wash this sweat off me.”

-

“Valerie!”

Valerie ignores Raj, pulling the cover tighter around her body. This was her off day and she was going to enjoy every second of it by lying in bed and doing nothing. Whatever he wanted could wait. 

He must not take the hint, banging on her door after realizing it’s locked.

“Go away!”

“Valerie, it’s important.”

“It better be.” She whips the covers off, sliding her feet into a pair of fuzzy socks before stomping to her door and yanking it open.

He shoves a magazine into her hands, “Page five.”

Valerie flips to the page, disbelief filling her as she reads the words in uppercase bold letters, “A Royal Affair?!”

-

“So, this is your apartment,” Kevin observes as he sets his suitcase down by the couch.

“Yep. What do you think?”

“It’s nice. Cozy. So, where’s this boyfriend of yours?”

Josie tilts her head to the side, leveling her stepbrother with a suspicious look, “What did my mom tell you?”

“Josie, hey.” Alexander leaves the kitchen and approaches them, “You must be Kevin. I’m Alex.”

“That would be me,” Kevin replies as he shakes Alex’s hand.

“I have to go an AA meeting, but we should hang out later. Get to know each other better.”

“Sure,” Kevin agrees. “That sounds great.”

“I’ll see you two later. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Alexander kisses her shortly before leaving, Kevin observes the pair with raised brows.

“Love?”

Josie shakes her head, “Please don’t make a big deal out of it.”

-

Melody wakes with a gasp, squeezing her eyes shut as she comes to.

Josie races into her room with Kevin, alarmed, “Mel, are you okay?”

She nods, opening her eyes and bringing her head up to look at her best friend, “I-I’m fine. Hey, Kevin.”

“Hi, Melody.”

“You were screaming in your sleep,” Josie points out. “Oh my god, you were having a sex dream, weren’t you?”

“No,” Melody scoffs, “I was not having a sex dream. I was having a nightmare that all the animals at the clinic went feral and started chasing me around.”

“Mhm,” Josie replies, not buying into the lie. “Was it about me? Was I good?”

Melody ignores her, direction her attention to Kevin. “So, do you have fun plans while you’re in town. Other than Josie’s big show with the new Pussycats and your play reading?”

“Actually, yeah, I was hoping we could catch a matinee of the ‘Stepford Wives’ musical.”

“That sounds like a great idea, Kevin.”

“I’d hate to break up this lovefest, but someone wants to talk to you.” Josie passes her phone to Melody then escorts Kevin out of the room.

-

Pepper pinches the bridge of her nose as she goes through her books, blocking out the sound around her. The constructor workers she hired were finally fixing up the place. The Pepper Plant was coming together just in time for the opening in two weeks.

She was $40K over budget, but she’d recoup that in spades as soon as she starts selling memberships. 

“How many people did you have to screw over to make this happen?”

Her irritation spikes at the sound of the sound of Taylor’s voice. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Taylor puts on a dubious expression, one that Pepper has used to get herself before to get herself out of trouble, “I’m not allowed to visit my wife at work? So,” she examines the loft, “where do hide your fake passports? Behind a brick? Under a floorboard? Am I getting warm?”

Pepper removes her glasses and sets them down in front of her, lips pursed, “Why don’t you just drop the act and tell me what you want, would you?”

“I want the money that you owe me. All thirty thousand of it,”

“Done.”

Pepper would do whatever it took to get Taylor, Hannah or whatever she called herself now, out of her life. Permanently.

-

_All the girls in the world were meant to be_  
 _All the girls in the world were meant to be_  
 _Bad_  
 _Bad!_

Josie strums her guitar one last time, raising her arm into the air. She forgot how good being a band was.

“That was such a good practice, ladies. We are gonna slay at Molly’s!” She spins around, expecting to see similar expressions of excitement on their face. “What’s going on? You guys have been weird all rehearsal.”

“We just thought…and please, don’t be mad…that since we’re a band, we would all be part of it.”

Nancy places her hand on Cricket’s shoulder, “What Cricket is trying, _and failing, _to say, is that we just feel like your background props. Maybe we could rearrange the song a little? So we could all sing?”__

__She has a weird sense of déjà vu._ _

__“Okay, just as a reminder, this is _Josie_ and the Pussycats. These are my songs. When we start writing new material, trust me, you both will be a part of the creative process. This is our first show and I don’t want any surprises.”_ _

__Alexandra knocks on the wall next to the door, alerting them to her presence, “I hope I’m not interrupting. Could Josie and I have the room?”_ _

__Nancy shrugs, “It’s not like we’re really here anyway. Come on, Cricket.”_ _

__Josie squares her shoulders as she faces Alexandra, “If this is about your brother, he made that decision on his own.”_ _

__“It’s not about Alex. I want to talk to you about possibly joining the band.”_ _

__Josie pauses, “You cannot be serious right now. You want to be in the Pussycats.”_ _

__Alexandra nods, “Josie, your EP is really good. And I know we started off the wrong foot, but I want to be part of what you’re building. You’re surprised, but you said yourself, I’m a good singer.”_ _

__“When you ambushed my song,” Josie retorts. She was still trying to figure out if Alexandra was being sincere or just trying to play her._ _

__“That was to piss off my dad. I wanted to do music when I was younger, but he discouraged me. Now that Alex has cut ties with him, why shouldn’t I?”_ _

__“You should, Xandra, but…”_ _

__“I could be a real asset in the group. Market the hell out of it. I also happen to love cats.”_ _

__“Xandra, don’t take this to heart, but it’s just too messy between us. Too much has happened.”_ _

__“No, I understand.”_ _

____

-

“You came.” Pepper doesn’t mean to sound so surprised, but she is.

Melody maintains a neutral face expression, “You said it was urgent. We may not be together, but I do still care about you.”

“As do I. That’s why I wanted to warn you…an ex-girlfriend of mine is in town and she’s looking for revenge.”

“What’s her name?”

“Taylor, but she goes by Hannah. I believe you met her the other day.”

“White lady, dark brown hair?”

“That would be her. She just wants the money I owe her and I’m trying to find a way to get it back. I just wanted to let you know.”

“You know she’s not going to leave that easily.”

“I know,” Pepper agrees. “That’s the other reason I wanted to talk. I have a plan but I’m going to need your help.”

“I’m listening.”

-

“The story got leaked and now Patricia knows. How is that a bad thing?”

“Because, Josie, I’m not the one leaked it.” Valerie takes another sip of her wine before continuing, “If someone starts digging and figures out that I’m the one he slept with, my face is going to end up all over the news.”

“Maybe Errol slept with someone else,” Kevin suggests. 

“Thanks, Kevin, but I don’t think that’s the case. Why is this happening to me?”

Alan pats her knee sympathetically as she lays her head on his shoulder, “There, there.”

“Xandra asked to be a fourth cat,” Josie tells them.

“No way,” Kevin exclaims. “Trojan horse, much?”

“Exactly what I was thinking.”

Pepper sits upright, noticing the doubtful look on Josie’s face. “Wait, were you actually considering it?” 

Melody had invited her over to hang out and she was happy to accept. She adorated Katy but missed this more than she imagined she would.

Josie sighs, playing with the end of a braid, “I like Cricket and Nancy, but the band is still missing something. There’s no heat, no sizzle. Xandra has that fire I need.”

“You sound like Cheryl,” Kevin remarks. “Sometimes I forget the two of you are friends.”

“We’re probably boring you. This is your first time visiting me and we’re just dumping all our drama on you.”

“I don’t mind. It’ll give me something to talk about with Archie when I go back to Riverdale.”

Josie makes a face, recognizing the slight bitterness to his words, “Are you okay?”

“Yes. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Didn’t you say you were working on a playwright,” Melody inquires, changing the subject.

“I am. I have a reading planned and I’m hoping it’ll get me an agent. I want you all to be a part of it.”

“So,” Josie nudges his shoulder, “what’s the play about?”

“La Bonne Nuit. It’s a coming of age noir set in the small town of Creekdale. A lot of people die, and also make out.”

“My favorite combo,” Melody replies with a laugh.

“We’d love to help,” Josie reassures him.

“Great. I was thinking one of you could play Veronica. Josie, do you still have that wig you wore when we broke Archie out of jail?”

“Nope. I threw it away the next day.”

Alan nearly chokes on his drink while Pepper’s eyes nearly bug out of her head. 

“Josie, darling, we have so much to talk about.”

-

Alexander draws the covers back as he crawls into bed next to Josie, “You broke your friend out of jail?”

She shrugs absentmindedly, scratching out the fifth line of the song she was working on. “Technically, it was juvie. He confessed to a murder he didn’t commit, and the warden was hosting illegal boxing fights. It’s a long story.”

“When were you planning on telling me about Alexandra?”

Josie lifts her head up, putting the pen down as she looks at him, “So, now you want to talk about your family?”

“That’s what this is about?”

“Look, I didn’t tell you because I was still figuring out what I wanted to do. I wasn’t aware I had to run everything by you either.”

“I’m your manager, Josie. You don’t have to tell me everything, but it would help if you did.”

“Oh, would it?”

“Fine. My mom was trying to get me to make up with my dad which, in their terms, means groveling for forgiveness. She thought I was doing this for you which I’m not. I did this for me.”

“I’m sorry. Your mom—”

“Will come around,” Alexander interrupts. “Eventually.”

“Your mom probably thinks I’m sort of evil seductress. I guess that makes us even on the bad first impressions part.”

“Speaking of evil,” Alexander twists his body to face her more, “you cannot let Alexandra join the Pussycats. I know my dad, and this is definitely something he’d put her up to.”

Josie rolls her eyes, “You don’t think that thought crossed my mind. I may not trust Alexandra, but I do think she could be a lot of help.”

Alexander shakes his head, taking her hands between his, “Xandra doesn’t want to help.”

“The Trojan Horse worked because the Greeks had the element of surprise. I’m not letting my guard down around Xandra.”

“You don’t know my sister.”

“But you do. You know how she thinks and how your dad thinks. You know what to expect.”

Alexander pauses and Josie can see him putting two and two together, “My dad wants us to fail.”

“So, we’ll make him think we’re failing,” Josie finishes. 

Alexander’s face lights up with a smile. He leans forward, arm sliding around her back and pushing her closer to him. Josie shoves her book and pencil to the floor as she lies back, dragging him down with her.

“I love you,” Alexander whispers after breaking the kiss.

Josie leans up, pressing her mouth to his again.

-

“Great news, Kevin Keller. I have assembled quite the guest list for your play reading.” Pepper begins to list the names of people she’s invited, “Hattie Malone, Adele Dazeem, Finn Samuel, Dot Ludin, Lester Darin, Trudy Baymore…”

Kevin stops looking through the vinyl records, turning his gaze onto her, “Lester Darin?”

She nods, “Yes, do you know him?”

“Unfortunately, yeah. Um, I moved here one summer during college for an internship with him,” Kevin informs her. “Let’s just say Lester’s the reason I didn’t come back.”

“God, what happened?”

“I had written a play called ‘The Nightman Cometh’ and he somehow got onto a hold of it and stole it. I didn’t have any proof, so he got away with it.”

“Oh, God, Kevin, I’m so sorry. That man is scum.” Pepper pauses briefly as an idea comes to mind, “You know, if you’re interested in exposing him, I could write a take-down piece in the Hail. If you’re game.”

“I’m so game.”

-

Valerie stands in front of Frankie, waiting for him to finish the phone call.

“Val, what can I do for you?”

“I was just wondering you if assigned anyone to the Cheating Prince Errol story. I mean, everyone is talking about it.”

“I know. We were so close to getting that inside scoop for the wedding.”

“Right, so, you have assigned anyone?”

“As a matter of fact, he has.” 

Valerie holds back a groan as Jimmy saunters into the office, fedora hat tilted awkwardly on his head. Of course, it was him.

“Valerie, you’re obviously interested in this. Why don’t you two work together?”

She’d rather eat rusty nails. But if this was the only way to get ahead of the story and made sure her name stayed out of it, she’d put up with her overwhelmingly annoying co-worker.

“I think that’s a great idea, Frankie.”

-

“Hey, kitty girls, hope you’re hungry.” Kevin sets the bag down, shooting the two girls a quick smile. “Josie’s Dunkin Donuts manager wouldn’t let her out for rehearsal so she had me stop by Tarjay for some snacks on the way home as an apology. And I wanted to meet the new Pussycats.”

Nancy exchanges a confused look with Cricket, “New Pussycats?”

Kevin nods, “Oh, yeah, they were iconic in high school. There was Melody and Valerie. My bestie, Veronica, joined at one point. Cheryl performed with them once too.”

“Why the turnover?”

“Yeah,” Cricket speaks up, “what happened?”

Kevin opens and closes his mouth, realizing that he may have said the wrong thing.

-

Josie sits on the steps of the stage at Molly’s Crisis, tuning her guitar. A smile graces her features when she sees her bandmates approaching.

“Hey, where have you guys been? We’re missing out on precious sound check time.” She stands up and moves her guitar to rest on the drum set. Josie clasps her hands together as she turns around, “So I was…”

Cricket’s arms are crossed, and Nancy’s hands are on her waist; the two were obviously bothered about something. 

“We had a very enlightening conversation with your stepbrother,” Nancy tells her. “He told us about the other Pussycats. Something tells me you were just as bossy back then.”

“We’ve thought about it and decided that if you want to sing your own songs so badly, _your way_ ,” Cricket emphasizes the two words, “you should do it. Without us.”

“Guys, can we talk about this?”

Nancy shakes her head, flipping her hair over shoulders as she turns and walks away. Cricket follows.

-

“Are you sure she’s going to fall for that?”

Pepper nods, “Trust me, Melody. People mess up when they believe they have the upper hand. We need Taylor to think that you know nothing and you’re completely on her side.”

“Okay.” Melody flinches as the door is slammed open, “Josie?”

“Where’s Kevin?”

“In the bathroom. Did something happen?”

“Cricket and Trula quit.”

Kevin returns to the living room, just in time to catch the last part, “They what? Why?”

“Because of you,” Josie points an accusatory finger at him. “What did you say to them?”

“I just told them about the history of the Cats. They asked.”

“Yeah, well, they quit, thanks to you and your big mouth!”

“Josie—”

“I’ve moved on from Riverdale, Kevin. And all of the drama that came with it. But you—you’re still dwelling in the past. My history with the Pussycats, your La Bonne Nuit play…you need to move on.”

“I wish I could,” Kevin throws back. “I would give anything to have your life here, your friends. I still live in Riverdale. I work at Riverdale High. That’s my life.”

“We’re just gonna go see if Alan needs any help with…stuff.” Melody takes Pepper hand and leads her to the door. 

“And Cricket and Trula were unhappy before I talked to them,” he continues. “They said that you’re controlling. So, yeah, I may be stuck in the past, but you’re ignoring it, making the same mistakes you made with Melody and Valerie. The Josie I knew back then was shut off. You’re different here, happier. Just because you’re restarting your old band doesn’t mean you need to bring back the old Josie.”

It stings, but she can’t deny it. She can feel that person creeping back in and she’s beginning to wonder just how much she’s changed.

-

“Not that I don’t love your company,” Jimmy tucks his pencil behind his ear, “but why did you want to work on this together?”

“I wanted to work on this by myself, but you got to it before I did,” Valerie retorts as they stop in front of the entrance of Molly’s Crisis. Jimmy must’ve figured out that they were here.

“Why is this so important? I thought you were busy trying to help your friend with his deli.”

Valerie slides past him as he opens the door. The person behind the bar isn’t the same one who was working the night she was here with Errol and she takes that as a small win.

“I’m multitasking. What makes you think this is where Errol took his supposed mistress?”

“Anonymous source.”

“What makes you think anyone will actually talk to you?”

Jimmy grins, “I can be charming when I want to.”

-

“Well, our target has arrived.” Pepper points Lester out and Kevin follows her gaze, frowning when he sees the guy next to him. Clay Walker.

“That’s how he got my play.”

“Huh?”

“I went out with that guy. The day my play went missing, I was out on a date with Clay. Let’s see if he even remembers me.”

“Let’s.”

Kevin approaches the pair with Pepper, forcing a friendly smile as she introduces them.

“Mr. Darin, good evening. This is Kevin Keller, our playwright. He’s the next Jonathan Larson.”

“Nice to meet you.”

Kevin returns the pleasantries with a curt nod. Neither of them seem to recognize him. there was a lot of people chosen for the internship, so he wasn’t that shocked.

-

Kevin clears his throat as the reading starts. Josie was acting as herself, Katy was Betty, Pepper was reading for Cheryl and Melody was Veronica.

“We find our heroines, Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, and Josie locked in a heated discussion. A hooded man sits in the middle of La Bonne Nuit, bound and gagged.”

“Cheryl,” Josie begins, “you can’t just round up every suspected serial killer in Creekdale. Half the town would be under citizen’s arrest.”

“Check yourself, Kitty Girl. I have irrefutable proof that this man murdered three of my Vixens.”

“Then show us the receipts,” Melody demands.

“A tense beat between our squad.”

“Maybe I don’t have proof, but I do have my reasons for punishing this monster. He wronged my TT.”

“Cheryl, just because a person makes a few questionable choices, it doesn’t make them a bad person,” Katy reads.

“Ugh!”

“I say do it, Cheryl. Nobody messes with Choni!” Melody pops her tongue for added measures.

The audience applauds their performance and Kevin finds Lester in the crowd of people, this time by himself.

“Kevin…I wasn’t expecting such an evocative piece from somebody with a baby face like yours. You look so fresh and innocent.”

“That really means a lot coming from an esteemed director like yourself.”

“I’d love to discuss the play further and how I might be able to help. Maybe over drinks?”

Kevin sneaks a glance at Pepper from across the room before nodding. “Uh, yeah, I’d love that.”

-

Melody chuckles as she stands in Josie’s doorway, “Someone’s feeling nostalgic.”

Josie pauses the music video, dragging her eyes away from her laptop, “There’s always room for one more.”

Melody shrugs then joins her on the bed, peering at the video over Josie’s shoulder. It was their last Pep Rally performance. 

“Kevin got me thinking. Was I really that bad?”

“Yeah, you were,” Melody responds honestly. “It was nice and fun in the beginning. Then it wasn’t.”

“I’m sorry.”

Melody shakes her head, “You don’t have to apologize. We’ve already forgiven you. Just…try not to make the same mistakes this time.”

Josie turns back to the video, staring at their blurry faces, “Trust me, I won’t.”

-

“Well, this was a waste of time,” Jimmy concludes.

“Maybe your inside scoop isn’t as good as you think it is.”

Jimmy laughs, “Prince Errol is my anonymous source. He wanted out of the engagement and nothing ends a relationship more than scandal.”

“Are you serious?”

Jimmy nods, tugging on his earlobe, “Okay, what’s the real reason you wanted to come? Do you know the girl or something?”

“I am the girl,” Valerie admits against her better judgement. Errol would probably leak the information to the press sooner or later anyway. 

“No way.”

“I came here to figure out if you knew anything and to make sure you didn’t find anything out. Errol claimed that he broke off the engagement and I took him to my friend’s pageant to take his mind off it. It just happened.”

“Does Frankie know?”

“Outside of my friends, you’re the only other person I’ve told.”

“I won’t say anything. You have my word.”

“Seriously? You’re not gonna try to blackmail me or anything?”

“Tempting, but no. I’ll tell Frankie that the story was a dead end.”

“Thank you.”

-

“I’ve heard some urban myths about ‘The Town with Pep,’ but you can’t expect me to believe that something called the Gargoyle King terrorized a bunch of teenagers.”

Kevin knows how ridiculous it sounds, but he can’t deny it. “It’s all true. I never thought I’d survive high school or live long enough to write a play.”

“Hm. You know, you look familiar.”

“Now, Kevin,” Pepper says through the hidden earpiece.

“I used to be your intern.”

Lester blanches, “Huh?”

“I used to be your intern,” Kevin repeats. “You stole my play. Does “The Nightman Cometh’ ring any bells?”

Lester huffs out a laugh. He moves from his seat and comes to stand next to Kevin, “What? Did you think you’d get me drunk enough and I’d confess what I did on camera?”

“So, you did steal my play?”

“Listen here, kid. I’m going to walk out of this bar and you’re going to pretend like you’ve never met me.”

“Or what?” Kevin juts his chin out defiantly. He was never one for threats.

“Or I’ll make sure you’ll be teaching theater in Riverdale for the rest of your life.”

Pepper gives him a subtle thumbs up.

-

“Melody? Josie?”

“I’m afraid it’s just me,” Alexander tells him from his spot on the couch. “They’re all at Kevin’s reading.”

“Right. I totally forgot that was tonight.” Alan drops into the chair across from his old friend, trying to ignore the obvious awkwardness. It had been a long time since they hung out—just the two of them. “So, how’s everything going?”

Alex sighs, “I always thought about telling my dad off. Now, that I have, it feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I made the right choice.”

Alan gives his friend a concerned look, he didn’t sound entirely convincing, but he keeps that to himself, “That’s good.”

“What about you? How’s the deli?”

“Could be better,” Alan confesses. Business hasn’t really been booming these last few days. 

“Hey, it’s not the first time the deli has hit a wall. Everything will work out, just like it did last time.”

Alan hopes Alexander is right, for his parents’ sake.

-

Pepper opens the stall door and presses play on the recording, smirking at Lester.

_Listen here, kid. I’m going to walk out of this bar and you’re going to pretend like you’ve never met me._

_Or what?_

_Or I’ll make sure you’ll be teaching theater in Riverdale for the rest of your life._

He glares at her, “What do you want?”

“Thirty…Seventy grand,” Pepper quickly corrects herself. “Otherwise, I’ll share this little recording with my editor at the Daily Hail.”

She tilts her head to the side as she waits for an answer.

-

Josie places the cat ears on her head. Katy designed her a leopard print leotard to wear during her performance. She had called Nancy and Cricket but neither had answered which was for the best. The plan would work better if they weren’t here.

“Meow.”

Josie rolls her eyes as she turns around. “I didn’t think you could go anywhere without your camera,” she teases him.

“I’m trying something new,” Raj replies, cheekily.

“Well, I’m glad you came.”

Josie opens her arms as she steps towards him, embracing him. Raj’s arm circle her waist as he returns it, “I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

“Thanks.”

“So, how’s the love?”

Josie knows he’s offering to the love confession he caught on video.

“I’m still getting used to it if I’m being honest.”

“How so?”

Josie shrugs, leaning against the makeup table, careful of the tail attached to her costume. “Let’s just say that good things don’t usually last for me. People leave or they disappoint you.”

“Maybe this time is different.”

“That’s what I’m trying to get used to.”

Raj’s head perks up, frowning slightly, “Isn’t that your song?”

“Yeah, I think it is.”

Josie leaves the dressing room to see Alexandra on the stage, two backup dancers behind her.

_Instead I speak my mind again_  
_I’m sorry, next time I’ll be louder_  
_Yeah_

The music speeds up as she jumps off the stage.

_They say, girl, don’t talk back_  
_Just be quiet_  
_You’re good at that_

-

Alexander places his hands on his hips, glaring at his sister through narrowed eyes. “What the hell was that?”

Alexandra glances at Josie then back at him, “That was my audition. Didn’t Josie tell you?”

“Josie?”

“I-I can explain. I went to see Alexandra earlier and told her I’d be willing to give her a chance. I know what you’re thinking, but she could be good for the band, okay? She’s talented and she knows what to do when it comes to managing music.”

Alexander swallows deeply, “And I don’t?”

“That’s not what I’m saying.”

“But it’s what you think. Fine, do what you want. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

Alexander doesn’t say another word as he storms out of the room. 

-

“I have no idea what just happened,” Valerie voices her thoughts. Alexandra and Josie were still in the dressing room and she had seen Alex walk out in a mood a few seconds ago.

“Alexandra happened.”

“What was like when you dated?”

“I rather not get into that right now.”

Valerie pouts, “Why not?”

“It’s better to focus on what’s in front of you,” Alan replies, smoothly.

Valerie’s eyes dart to his lips for a split second, “Is that so?”

Alan places his hand on her knee as he starts to lean in slowly.

“Val,” Kevin shouts her name as he comes over, oblivious to his interruption, “do you know where Pepper is?”

She shakes her head, giving him a tight lipped smile, “I can’t say that I do,”

-

“Bonjour, mon petit poivre! Where’s my money?”

Pepper drops the envelope of cash on the table. She was happy to get this all over with. “All thirty thousand.”

“Well, I guess this is it. You, me…we’re really going our separate ways.”

“We’ll always have Marrakesh.”

The sound of approaching footsteps capture Pepper’s attention and she looks to see Melody walking towards them.

“Mel, what are you doing here?”

“I called her,” Taylor tells her, smug as ever. “We struck a business deal.”

Melody nods, “She told me all about what you to her. I figured I should switch sides before I end up in a Moroccan prison.”

Pepper winces, “Melody, we can talk about this.”

“I don’t want to talk to you. I just came for my cut.”

Taylor grins, retrieving some of money from the yellow envelope and handing it off.

Melody takes it then starts to leave.

“Mel, think about everything we’ve worked for,” Pepper calls after her. “This is our dream.”

Melody stops walking, turning around and pointing her finger at Pepper angrily, “No, this is your dream. I have my own. You just don’t care.”

Taylor grins, “She’s gonna help me ruin your life. You need to learn to treat people better, Pep.”

“We had a deal, I got your money! You’re supposed to leave me alone now!”

Melody is a block away from the Pepper Plant when her phone rings.

“I always knew I’d make a good actress.”

Pepper laughs, “You were fabulous. She suspects nothing.”

“Good. I’ll, um, see you later. I guess.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you later.”

-

Josie stretches against the couch, resting with her back against Alexander’s chest as she explains the plan to everyone. “Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Did you really think I was going to let Alexandra be a Pussycat?”

“I did,” Pepper responds.

“I’m desperate for members, but not that desperate.”

“Speaking of,” Alexander jumps in, “what are you going to do about Cricket and Nancy?”

“I don’t know, Alexander, but, the good thing about cats is that they always land on their feet. I’ll figure something out.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Alexander remedies.

“Rule number 3,” Melody reminds them as Josie starts to move. “No kissing while others are around.”

Josie rolls her eyes. It was a stupid rule.

-

Kevin squirts mustard on his hot dog then sets the bottle down, “How soon do you think I can come and visit again?”

“You’re welcome anytime,” Josie responds. “Maybe next time, you can stay longer than three days.”

“Hopefully,” another voice chimes in.

Kevin stiffens, exhaling a quick breath before facing Clay, “What do you want, Clay?”

“To congratulate you. That was a nice little article your friend wrote about my boss.”

“I’ll be sure to mention you in my interview.”

Clay grins, “I did remember you. I had a lot of fun that night.”

“I’m sure you had a lot of fun using me.”

“No. I didn’t know what Lester was planning to do until you showed up at the office. I went out with you because I liked you.”

“You don’t expect me to believe that, do you?”

“That’s fair,” Clay replies. “Why don’t you let me make it up to you? Next time, you’re in town, you should give me a call.” He slides a piece of paper into Kevin’s jacket pocket.

Josie glances at Kevin as Clay walks away, “If you don’t call him, I will.”

Kevin rolls his eyes, hooking his arm through hers as they start back towards the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my faceclaim for clay is dyllon burnside


	11. who can i turn to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> faceclaims:  
> Wendy - Kat Graham  
> Gigi - Hailee Steinfield  
> Sock - Asa Butterfield  
> Tammy - Samara Weaving  
> Greg - Brett Gray  
> Danny - Avan Jogia  
> January - Tetona Jackson  
> Tammy - Sabrina Carpenter

“Hey, you,” Josie speaks into her phone, a smile on her face.

“Hey, I thought you were going to meet me at the studio.”

“Alex, I told you that I was having lunch with Trula,” Josie reminds him, looking around the pizzeria as she enters it. She spots her sitting at a table towards the back, a whole pizza in front of her. 

“Right. Sorry, I forgot. Should I be worried about you hanging out with your ex?”

Josie rolls her eyes, “No. Just think of it as me hanging out with a friend.”

“Well, how about we have dinner tonight? Just you and me?”

“I’d love to, but Valerie is having a girl’s night at her house, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah. Of course, I remember.”

“Is everything okay?”

“I’m fine. Go have fun with your friends.”

Josie frowns as he ends the call. That was weird.

-

Frankie clears his throat, his signal for them to be quiet and listen. Usually it was only two or three of them here at one time, but, as far as Valerie could tell, all of his employees were present.

Herself, Jimmy, Will, Sock, Greg, Danny, Tammy, January, Wendy, and Gigi.

“The Meta Gala is fashion’s biggest night,” their boss begins. “People are gonna fly in from all over to gawk at the gorgeous gowns. I need each of you on this, interview the celebrities, interview the designers, take pictures of the caterers, I don’t care. I need all hands on deck.”

Valerie shares an amused look with Wendy. It was a rare but pleasing sight to see him get so worked up. She knows he was disappointed that the Prince Errol story didn’t pan out, but Valerie was relieved that they had moved on from on it. Now, she could move on from it.

“What are you all just sitting there for? Vamos!”

She rolls her eyes as she stands to her feet, walking to the door with her co-workers. It was going to be a long week.

-

“This came in the mail for you,” Alan says, dropping the envelope into Melody’s lap as he joins her on the couch.

“Oh my god,” Melody exclaims. “It’s from Columbia.”

She had forgotten she still sent her application in.

Alan laughs, “What are you waiting for? Open it.”

Melody shakes her head, “I can’t. What if it’s a rejection letter?”

“Melody, you’re brilliant and you’re amazing at taking care of animals. They'd be fools not to accept you.”

“Okay, I’ll open it.” Her hands shake as she tears it open. Melody takes the letter out, reading the first sentence out loud. Her excited smile quickly transforms into a despaired frown. “We regret to inform you that you were not…”

“Melody, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” She attempts a smile, blinking back tears, “It’s not like I really wanted to go anyway.”

“Melody, it’s okay to be upset.”

“What do I have to be upset about? Not spending another year of life being taught stuff that I already know. I already work at a veterinary clinic. I’m fine. Really.”

“Okay.”

-

“So, how’s life? Any protest coming up?”

Trula chuckles, “I went to one the other day. Climate change.”

“Hm. How’d that go?”

“We made it to the news, so I’d say it went well. A few of us were arrested, but we already had money set aside for bail. What about you? Are you, um,” Trula tilts her head as she regards her, “seeing anyone?”

“I am as a matter of fact. It’s pretty serious.”

“Oh.” Surprise is splayed across Trula’s face, “I didn’t think you knew how to do serious.”

Josie stiffens, “Don’t do that. I was committed to you when we were together.”

“Committed? Josie, you had one foot out the door the entire time. Jesus, I really didn’t come here to fight.”

“Me either.”

Trula flashes her a half-hearted smile, but the tension was still there. “I’m guessing Alexander is the person you’re dating.”

Josie nods, “Yeah, he is.”

“Look, I’m not trying to get in the middle of your relationship, but you should be careful. My cousin had a friend whose sister dated him. Things got bad and she ended up in a coma. She woke up two years ago, but she won’t tell anyone anything.”

“Is her name Fiona?”

“Yes. Wait, did you already know?”

“Alex’s sister mentioned her before, but never really got into specifics.”

“Like I said, I’m not trying to come between you two…but you should be careful. Just in case.”

Josie takes a moment to take it all in. She swallows deeply before replying, “Thank you…for telling me.”

-

“This is where you take your meetings now?” Taylor looks around the coffee shop with a hint of disgust. “It’s appalling how much you’ve lowered your standards.”

“Imagine how low they had to be when I married you,” Pepper retorts with a cheeky grin before putting on a bored expression. She was quite tired of these surprise visits. “What do you want? I’m busy.”

“Megan Ellison isn’t coming,” Taylor replies as she drops into the seat across from her. “I canceled on your behalf. When Melody defected, she took your little black book with her.”

“Okay, let’s just put everything on the table, shall we?”

“Sure.”

“I did you dirty in Morroco,” Pepper gestures to herself. “Our marriage failed. You’ve already got your money back from me. You convinced my ex-girlfriend to betray me. Do you really have to ruin my whole life?”

“Yes,” Taylor hisses at her. “I want you to feel as much pain as I felt when you let me rot in prison.”

“You were there for three days.”

“Semantics. I’m hurting you where it hurts you the most, Pepper: your bank account.” She clears her throat before continuing, tone less aggressive, “You are right about one thing. New York does need more spaces for creative types, but you’re stuck in the past. This pre-Giuliani, squatter-chic vibe you’re going for? No, New York has changed. People want a more…polished place. Like the Hannah House.”

Pepper laughs, “The Hannah House?”

“Mhm. Has a nice ring, no? It’s an upscale workspace, social club, and hotel for rich creative types. But it’s a costly venture. Good thing I’m poaching all your investors. Ciao for now.”

Pepper rolls her eyes, calling Josie as her ex-wife walks away. “We need to talk.”

-

“You haven’t been contacted by a Hannah Melvey?”

Alex frowns, sparing her a second glance, “Hannah who? I don’t answer calls from people I don’t know.”

“Good,” Pepper responds, relieved. “Okay, I know that your investment in Spider Woman didn’t pan out and that you’re in a precarious spot. If anyone understands what it’s like to be cut off by their parents, it’s me. But, I do have another, even better business opportunity for you. _The Pepper Plant._ ”

Alex’s eyebrow scrunch together in confusion, “I thought you already had funding.”

“I did—I mean, I do. I do,” she repeats. “I’ve just had to accelerate the launch, thanks to a competitor. But you know, less time means more capital.”

“I don’t know, Pep,” Josie replies doubtfully. “It’s not always good to mix friends with money.”

“What if I told you that Josie and the Pussycats could be the Plant’s house band?”

Alex perks up, now giving the conversation his full attention. 

“It’d be like Hamburg for the Beatles,” Pepper adds.

“That’s great for the band,” Alex agrees, “but I’m not sure about it as an investment. No one knows about the Pepper Plant.”

“You leave that bit to me.”

-

Alan greets his brother with a hug, not expecting to see him. Andre rarely came up to his apartment when he was visiting his parents unless it was something serious. He claimed that the walk was too long.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to check on you. See how everything was going.”

Alan shrugs, “DJ still won’t let me fight. If I’m not here, I’m at the deli.”

“Mom will be glad to hear that. Dad too.” 

Alan sighs as he moves to the kitchen, “I have a match arranged once I’m cleared up by a doctor. I’m going to go back to fighting.”

“They’re just worried about you. No one wants to see you walking around with more bruises.”

“Did they send you up here to tell me that? Try to convince me not to go back?”

“You’re a smart kid, Alan. You’ve always been so don’t be dumb.”

There’s a lot Alan could say, but he bites his tongue, glowering at his brother’s retreating figure.

-

Valerie presses the record button on the tape then gestures for Casey Wilson to begin. She and the other writers had divided the people they were going to interview into groups of ten and she was halfway through hers. She had just finished an interview with Miss J. Alexander.

“When I heard the theme was Behind the Mask, I knew I wanted to show the world the real Casey Wilson, not just the actress.”

“And who is the real you?”

Casey ignores her question and asks one of her own, “Did you have a face transplant with a Disney princess? Is that a real human face?”

Valerie isn’t quite sure how to respond to that. “This, uh, is my face.”

“I’m sorry, I’m being rude. You’re interviewing me. What was your question?”

Valerie laughs awkwardly, “I asked who the real you was?”

She couldn’t wait to see how the other interviews would go.

-

“Josie? Josie. Josie. Josie.”

He touches her shoulder and she jumps, eyes wide as she stares up at him.

“I called your name like five times.”

“Oh, sorry. I was just distracted. What’s up?”

“I’m going to dinner with Alexandra. I was asking if you wanted me to bring you something back.”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Okay, you’ve been spaced out ever since earlier.” He sits across from her on the bed, reaching for her hands, “Did something happen?”

“Trula, uh, knows someone who knows your ex-girlfriend. Fiona.”

She watches his body go rigid and a look of surprise flashes across his face, “She told you?”

Josie nods, reigning her hands back in and placing them on her knees, “She said that she was in a coma until two years ago. I didn’t ask before because I trusted you and I didn’t want to know anything that would change it, but now I need to know. What happened between you and your ex-girlfriend?”

Alexander exhales a weary breath before explaining, “I was going through a lot when we were dating. She was the first person I’ve met who looked at me as more than just the spoiled kid with a rich dad…before you. I was arguing my family a lot and that’s when I started drinking again. Fiona and I—we got into a big fight one night. I was driving and it was raining, and a deer ran into the street…”

“And you got into a car accident,” Josie finishes for him.

Alex nods, “My dad paid her not to press charges and shipped me off to rehab. I promise I’m getting better, Josie. I’d never do anything to hurt you, you know that, right?”

She nods, toying with the sleeves of her sweater, “I believe you.”

-

“Pepperoni for me, pineapple for Josie, and veggie for you,” Valerie hands the two of them their pizza boxes before opening her own.

“I’m so glad we’re doing this,” Melody says, picking a black olive off her slice. “No offense, Josie, but I was getting tired of hearing your bedsprings squeak every night.”

Josie turns to her friend, cheeks heating up, “It’s not every night and you could’ve told me sooner. I still have my noise cancelling headphones.”

“They’re mine now.”

Valerie snorts, tucking her legs underneath her, “I can’t remember the last time we did this.”

“I do. It was the night of the homecoming when we sophomores,” Josie recalls. “We stayed up all night watching American Idol reruns.”

“I remember that,” Melody replies through a mouthful of food. That felt like a lifetime ago. “I miss that.”

“Me too,” Valerie concides.

“Me three.”

Melody sighs somberly, “I didn’t get accepted to Columbia. The letter came in the mail too.”

“Aw, Mel, I had no idea,” Josie reaches out, giving her hand a firm squeeze, “I’m so sorry.”

“Thank you, Josie, but I’m not mad. I mean, it was in at first, but this isn’t the be-all, end-all. There are more schools and more opportunities.”

“I think we should reboot the Pussycats,” Josie blurts out, feeling anxious as soon it’s out, but she can’t take it back now. “Just the three of us, the way it should be.”

Valerie shakes her head, “No way. We’re not going down that road again.”

“This time would be different.”

Melody clears her throat, looking at her cautiously, “Different how?”

“I know I wasn’t the nicest person in high school, but that was then. I won’t force my ideas and we will all get equal say in what happens with the band. Listen, I thought I could, but can’t do this on my own. I _need_ my best girls with me.”

Valerie leans back in her seat, “Not good enough. You know what we want to hear.”

“Mhm. Say it.”

“Okay. _I will sing backup,_ ” Josie emphasizes each word pointedly. “I’m serious. I want to give this another chance, do you?”

Melody’s expression is pensive, but she nods shortly, “I’m willing to try this again if you promise not to turn into Cat Vader again.”

“What the hell? Me too.”

Josie opens her arms, gesturing for them to come closer. Her smile grows wider as they all embrace each other. She knows in her heart this is the way it should be.

-

“Alan,” DJ pinches the bridge of his nose, “what the hell are you doing here?”

“I want a fight and I don’t want one in a couple months from now. Don’t lie and tell me your schedule is booked because I’ve already talked to KO.”

He’s bluffing, but he’s hoping DJ won’t call him on it. 

“Look, Mayberry, you know the rules. I can’t let injured fighters into my ring.”

“I’m not injured,” Alan insists. “It’s been a month and I’ve been training for the past two weeks.”

“Alan—”

“DJ,” he cuts him off, “how much money have you loss? You said it yourself ‘I’m one of the best fighters you have’ so get me a fight.”

“Fine. You and KO can have a go at each other since you’re so chummy.”

“When?”

“Tomorrow. 5 PM. Don’t be late.”

“I won’t,” Alan promises, taking pride in the small success. He’d show his brother just how smart he could be.

-

“I thought you were standing me up for a second,” Alexandra teases.

He takes a small sip of his water as he waits for their food. “Tempting, but no. You’re definitely paying though.”

“Fair. While we’re here, I want to talk about the other night. I thought Josie talked to you about her visit and that she was going to let me join the band.”

She sounds so sincere that he feels guilty about his own deception, but he’s learned not to underestimate his sister in the past.

“It’s okay. At the end of the day, it’s Josie’s band and it’s easier to go with it instead of fighting her. Besides, the two of us do make a good team.”

“We do, don’t we? So, I have a in at the Meta Gala, and he’s agreed persuaded the organizers to let the Pussycats perform if I be his date. Dad can sue if Josie performs any of the songs recorded while under contract, so she’ll have to use a new song.”

“Please tell me it’s not that LaMontagne guy and I thought you were still seeing that boxer.”

“Jesus, no. I have no interest in pursuing a business relationship with that man anymore. As for KO, we’ve decided that we’re just not compatible. On the flip side, I have been looking into potential investors to start our own Cabot empire.”

“Like who? No one whose worked with Dad is going to work with us.”

“Exactly. We’re going to focus on the people he hasn’t worked with, namely people who’ve been burned in the past. Elio Grande is first on my list. Then, Hiram Lodge—”

“That snake?”

“Alexander, we’re going to have to do business with people we don’t like. He’s not trusting, but he has money and it’s going to take more than our trust funds to get stuff down.”

“I think you mean yours.”

“Actually, Dad has agreed to give you your trust fund now.” She retrieves a piece of paper from her purse and slides it across the table to him, “This is for you.”

Alexander is glad for his phone ringing at that moment. “It’s Josie. I have to take this.”

-

Josie gives up looking for her phone, settling deeper into the couch, “One of you needs to ask Katy to make some dresses for us. Something f-fierce.”

“Okay,” Melody slaps her arm repeatedly, “if we’re really going to do this, I need to know something.”

“Can you stop hitting me?”

“Sorry. What I was going to say is: what are you doing with Alexander? He may not know when you’re hiding something, but we do.”

“That part!”

Josie sighs, sinking further into the couch. “I love Alex and I know he has a lot of good idea, but he just lacks execution. I mean, so far all he’s told me that is that his hands are tied and what he can’t do. That’s why I need him and Xandra for this to work.”

“J, I trust you, but this doesn’t sound look a good idea.”

“What are the alternatives? For all I know, Daddy Cabot has blackballed me.”

Melody shrugs, “We can always just start our own independent label. Meow Records.”

Josie snickers, breaking out into full out laughter as her eyes meet Valerie’s. They had officially had too much to drink.

“That…that is a great idea, Mel.”

-

Alan stands in front of the guy, hands balled into tight fists by his side. “These aren’t the guys.”

Andre brought him in, claiming that he found some potential suspects. A group of people had tried to rob a ice cream parlor, unaware that a patrol car was stationed around the corner.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure, Andre,” he snaps, exasperated. They’d probably never find those guys and he was starting to run of patience.

“Okay, look,” Andre places a hand on his shoulder, “just be patient. We’re going to find the people who did this. You look tired, why don’t you go home and rest?”

Alan shakes his hand off, “I can’t. I have a match to get ready for.”

“Al, you’re not in shape to jump back in the ring yet.”

He shrugs dismissively, “Whatever. I’ll see you at dinner Sunday.”

-

Pepper slaps another label on the bottle of water. As Melody just informed her, Taylor had slithered her way into a Meta Gala invite. Two could play that game.

“What are you up to?” Valerie asks, making herself comfortable in the orange chair. 

“Let’s just say Katy isn’t the only one making something for the Meta Gala. It’s for my plan.”

Melody glances at her, curious piqued, “Should I be scared?”

“Maybe,” she quips. “Josie, your mom’s a lawyer, right? You think she’ll mind if I give her a ring and ask for some legal counsel?”

Alan frowns, “For the plan?”

Pepper smiles placatingly, “The less you know, the better.”

-

Josie switches the record out for something more mellow, “Have you seen Alex? Or talked to him? I’ve been calling all morning and he hasn’t been answering.”

Alan shakes his head, lifting the crate of records off the floor and moving it to the stack of other, “Sorry, Josie. Maybe he’s still with Xandra.”

“That doesn’t explain why he’s ignoring my calls.” Josie looks up as the door opens, the person in question sauntering into the record shop.

Alan frowns, noticing the glassy look in Alex’s eyes. He was drunk. He sneaks a glance at Josie and can tell she sees it too.

“I thought a lot about what you said,” he stares directly at Josie.

“Alex, what are you talking about?”

“You accidentally called me last night. He has a lot of good of ideas, but lacks execution,” he throws her words back at her.

“You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

He laughs bitterly, “Why not? You go on and on about honesty. I mean, tell me how you really feel, Josie.”

Alan approaches the other man, trying to gently push him towards the door, “Alex, come on. Let’s for a walk.”

“I think I’ll stay right here.”

“Alright, now I’m not asking.” 

Alan begins pushing Alex more aggressively and, in hindsight, he should’ve seen the punch coming.

-

“I guess no one is coming to my match,” Alan mumbles, holding the ice pack to his cheek as his parents walk away from him. They weren’t pleased by his return to boxing either.

Josie picks halfheartedly at her donut, “I think I’ve had enough of boys punching each other for the day.”

After Alan’s shock wore off, he punched Alex back and he’s certain the fight would’ve gone on longer if Andre didn’t show up when he did.

Melody sends her a pitied look, “What are you going to do?”

“As far as I’m concerned, I don’t have to do anything besides get ready for this Met Gala performance.”

Alexandra had taken Alex back to her place and she guessed they’d talk once he sobered up. This whole thing was tiring.

“I’m sorry, Josie.”

“It’s not your fault, Alan. But, thank you, for intervening. I think I’m gonna take that walk you were talking about.”

“We can come with you,” Melody suggests.

“I—okay. Sure.”

Valerie shoots Alan a parting look as she follows Josie and Melody to the door.

-

Alexandra watches as her brother wake, clutching the back of his head.

“Xandra?”

“I’m right here.”

He grunts, ignoring the throbbing sensation in his head as he moves to a sitting position, “How’d I get here?”

“Well, you got drunk, tried to confront Josie about whatever it was that she said on the phone then got into a fight with Alan. He called me and I brought you back here.”

She hands him a Tylenol pill and a glass of water to wash it down with.

“I’d tell you you’re being an idiot, but I think you already know that.”

“Go ahead and get it out,” he replies, eyes closed as he tilts his head back. “I deserve it.”

Alexandra shakes her head as she moves to sit beside him, “Okay, what is all this about? Did Alan and Josie kiss again or something?”

“I told her about Fiona and it’s like all those memories just came rushing back in. I don’t want to be that guy again, Xandra.”

“Then don’t be that guy, Xander. Be better.”

-

Josie twirls around her in dress. It was leopard print of course. Strapless with a corset style lace up back and a slit up the side.

Her friends’ dresses were similar to hers. Each dress had a slit, but Valerie’s had a single beaded shoulder strap that branched into three beaded back straps. Melody’s dress had a high halter neckline.

“Katy, girl, I am two seconds away from hiring you as our official costume designer.”

Katy laughs, “I’m sure anything beats working for Guy at the moment. I’d love to stay and chat, but I need to start getting myself ready.”

“Okay, don’t forget to come by later and get your money.”

Katy passes Alexander on her way out the door, quickly pulling out her phone and sending Josie a 911 text. Pepper had given her a brief story about her what happened, but it was enough for her to know that Josie probably didn’t want to see him right now.

Josie is hanging up her dress when he knocks on her door. It’s open, but he hesitates to enter.

“You can come in, but the door stays open.”

He obliges, trying to come up with something to say beyond a simple ‘sorry,’ but Josie beats him to the punch.

“I’m sorry that you overheard that conversation, but you can’t just go get drunk the moment something goes wrong. I watched my mom go through that with my dad and I won’t do the same. I-I can’t.”

“I know. I can’t explain how sorry I am, Josie. I just wanted to give this to you.” He retrieves the check from his pocket and places it on her dresses behind him. “It should be more than enough for Pepper. As long as she keeps up her end of the deal, the money is hers.”

“How much is it?”

“It’s all of it.”

“Wow. You really think it’s worth your entire trust fund?”

He shrugs, “An investment in Josie McCoy is the surest thing I’ve got.”

-

“Thanks for understanding, DJ.”

Alan huffs as he finishes the call with his boss. He had called off the fight which DJ claimed he was expecting. As much Alan hated to admit it, Andre was right. He wasn’t being smart.

He goes to answer the door when someone knocks on it, coming face to face with his mom.

“Hey.”

He steps aside to let her in, shutting the door behind her.

“Hi, yourself. I thought you’d be at the gym by now.”

“I, um, I’m not going. I canceled my match.”

“Good.” His mom crosses her arms over her chest, giving him a scolding look, “I have too much to worry about and you getting hurt again shouldn’t be one of them.”

“Worried about what? Is it about the deli?”

His mother nods, “It’s more than just the deli. We had to raise the rent on the other units. Your father and I didn’t want to worry you, so we’ve covered your share for the last couple of months.”

“Mom—” 

“Let me finish.”

He nods, clamping his mouth shut. 

“Business has been slow, and we’ve been struggling with the mortgage. We may have to end up selling the deli.”

Alan shakes his head, repulsed by the idea of someone else owning it, or worse, destroying it. “We’ll pay more rent. We’ll pay whatever we owe. I’ll get another job.”

“I thought you might say that. We already found a potential buyer and he’s coming to visit soon. There’s nothing we can do, Alan.”

“Okay,” Alan replies. His mom won’t like it, but he was going to find a way to keep the deli opening.

-

“Heart key earrings or hoops?” Melody holds up both, waiting for Josie to reply. The Gala had started already but Valerie was still interviewing a few more people.

“Heart key.”

“Heart key it is.”

She takes the back off, tugging on her earlobe as she slides the earring into her pierced hole.

“I have a question,” Josie says she applies the golden glitter eyeshadow to her eyelids.

Melody glances at Josie over her shoulder, “What is it?”

“Pepper asked Alex to invest in the Pepper Plant and he agreed if she makes the Pussycats the house band. He gave the check to me before he left.”

“J, that’s gesturing.”

“It’s his entire trust fund,” she continues, turning to her as he opens her eyes. “If this all goes south, all of that will just be gone. _Poof._ He’s willing to risk it because he really believes in me, but I’m not. I know Pepper was lying about staying at the Palace and lord knows what else she’s lying about, but I trust you. Should I give Pepper the check or return it to Alex?”

Melody glances at her reflection in the mirror before giving Josie an answer. “You should give it back to Alex.”

“Okay. I will.”

Melody nods, Pepper would just have to find another way to get the money

-

“Valerie, I didn’t think I’d see you here.”

She exhales slowly before facing Errol, “Why not? I’m a journalist. It’s my job to be at these events.”

“Listen—”

“Is he bothering you,” Alan cuts in, coming to stand beside Valerie protectively.

She eyes him with the ghost of a smile before turning back to Errol, “No, he was just about to leave.”

He hesitates before walking away. Alan moves so he’s standing in front of her, “I don’t like that guy.”

“You sound jealous.”

“Pfft. Of him?”

“Well,” Valerie smooths out the wrinkles in his jacket, “you certainly clean up nice.”

“Thanks. You look…amazing.”

“Yes, yes, we all look good.” Josie reaches for Valerie’s hand, “We have to go. It’s almost showtime.”

-

“Enjoy. Stay hydrated.”

Pepper balances the tray of water bottles, smiling and greeting each person who takes one as they pass her. She rolls her eyes as when she spots Taylor

“Look out for the Hannah House coming to soon to Nolita.”

“Nolita?” Pepper laughs. “That’s quite the soundbite.”

“Quite the role reversal,” Taylor retorts, posing for the cameras. “Suddenly, I’m the star player and you’re passing out the Gatorade.”

“How on earth did you snag an invite?”

“One of your contacts, Nina Garcia. She sponsors the event. I was calling on behalf of Busy Philips who was calling on behalf of Michelle Williams.”

“Well, I am equal parts impressed…and exhausted.” Pepper glances at Melody who was mouthing five more minutes. She’d try and keep her ex-wife distracted for as long as she could, and she knew just how to. “What are we doing, Hannah?”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m getting sweet revenge.” 

“We need to bury the hatchet eventually, or at least go get a drink and chat about it.”

The hardened look in Taylor’s eyes soften, “I guess we could have a drink.”

“You look dashing by the way,” Pepper compliments her. “As dashing as the first day I met you.”

-

Alexandra holds onto Errol’s arm, smiling for the cameras. She couldn’t wait to see her pictures in the magazine tomorrow.

A reporter thrusts their microphone towards her, “Xandra, we’ve heard rumors that you’re working on an album with a girl group. Is that true?”

“Actually, I am excited to officially announce Josie and the Pussycats,” she gestures to the pink portrait as it begins to separate. 

Melody stands in the center, looking at the crowd of people over her shoulder.

_We get lose and we get found_  
_Now we are here, we won’t back down_  
_Write this in the sky, we own the night_  
_And we fear nothing_

She picks the train of her dress as she trades spot with Valerie, exchanging a bemused look with Josie. Her heart races in her chest, the flashing lights from the cameras almost blinding. She almost forgot the exhilarating feeling that came with performing. 

_When the sun goes down, we light up this town_  
_Let your voice be heard_  
_Shake down the airways, put this on replay_  
_All you people get loud_

Josie switches places with Valerie, grabbing the microphone with one hand as she swings her hips from left to right. 

_We get lost and we get found_  
_Now we are here, we won’t back down_  
_Write this in the sky, we own the night_  
_And we fear nothing_

Alan and KO push the two pieces back together and Josie reaches for her friends as the room erupts into applause, hugging them tightly. This is what she was missing.

-

“Aw,” Taylor coos in false sympathy, “drowning our sorrows?”

Pepper sighs, “More like admitting defeat. Sit.”

Taylor hesitates before obliging her. Pepper orders two shots, sliding one her way. 

“Mm.”

“You’ve finally bested me. Congrats. You win.”

“I warned you, Pep.”

“Indulge me, though. How much did you actually raise for your Harpy House?”

“A modest 300K. But who’s counting?”

Pepper grins unabashedly, “I’m thinking…St. Lucia.”

“Huh?”

“Oh, it’s where I’m going to holiday with the ‘modest’ 300K you’ve raised for me.”

Melody joins them and Taylor rolls her eyes, “You think I didn’t know she was spying on me?”

Melody looks at Pepper, propping her elbow on the blonde’s shoulder, “You want to tell her or should I?”

“I’ll let you do the honors.”

“We knew you’d feed me fake information to see if I was still working with Pepper behind your back,” Melody begins. “So, I decided to focus on the things that aren’t as easy to fake. Text messages, phone calls, _birth certificates._ ”

Taylor blanches, “What did you do?”

“We had someone hack into your phone and delete that mugshot of me and sent all your investors your real identity,” Pepper tells her smugly. “I told them the Pepper Plant was the better investment and they agreed.”

“We’re still married,” Taylor counters. “By law, half of that money is still mine.”

“Per usual, you’re one step behind. My lawyer, _the_ Sierra McCoy, has dug up enough dirt on those corrupt lawyers you hired to disbar them for life. When they go down, so do you.”

Melody slides the divorce papers towards her, “Sign them.”

Taylor does, but not with a few inconsequential threats. She spins around, anger deflating as she sees her mother. “Mom, what are you,” she gasps, whipping around towards Pepper, “you called my mother?”

Pepper shrugs, forcing the guilt down, “It was the only way to ensure that you would stop tormenting me for good.”

“Taylor, you are not supposed to be drinking on your medication,” her mom berates her. “I’m taking you back to the country house.”

Melody raises her eyebrows as she turns to Pepper, “I still can’t believe you were married to her.”

“Eh. It was good in the beginning.”

“Well,” Melody signals for the bartender, ordering a lemon drop, “I think we deserve a little celebration.”

She picks up her glass and clinks it against Pepper’s, “To a successful con.”

“To a successful con,” Pepper repeats.

-

“Hold this.” Valerie hands Alan her purse, opening the mailbox to her job and reaching inside. Frankie always kept a spare key there.

She’d drop off her piece for the article then go celebrate. Alan helps her with her dress as she climbs the stairs. Their workspace was all the way on the top floor. 

Valerie pushes open the door to Frankie’s office, relieved to find it unlocked. “I still can’t believe that happened. We always dreamed of performing outside of Riverdale, but after we broke up, I thought that was the end.”

“Well, I’m glad it wasn’t. You were incredible up there.”

Valerie blushes, looking away as she leans against the desk. Alan braces his hands on the desk, standing directly in front of her so she has no choice but to look at him. 

“You’re incredibly talented. You’re smart, you’re passionate, you have this way of looking at a person…”

Valerie grabs his face and crushes her lips against his. It’s a desperate kiss, Alan’s hand clawing at the material of her dress. She pushes his jacket off his shoulders as he works on getting his buttons undone.

She rubs her hands over his bed, dragging her nails lightly against his skin until she reaches for his belt. 

Alan picks her up and lays her down on the desk, shoving everything on top of it to the floor.

-

“The shop is closed,” Alexandra tells the strange woman in a bored tone. “Come back tomorrow.”

“You must be Alexandra. That means you’re Alexander.”

Alexandra goes on the defense, drifting closer to her brother instinctively, “Who wants to know?”

“Hannah. Hannah Melvey. I don’t have much time. I’m on my way out of town and my psycho mother thinks I came here because I find the album Blue soothing,” she explains in a rush. “I do. But it’s not why I’m here.”

“You mind getting to the point,” Alexandra interrupts. 

“There’s something you need to know about Pepper Smith.”

-

Josie checks her twitter as she receives another notification. Her phone had been blowing up with people tagging her in pictures and short clips of the performance.

“The Pussycats are trending! Can you believe that?”

“I can,” Raj replies, completely earnest. “Don’t forget to shout out your favorite filmmaker.”

Josie grabs onto the rail as she begins walking up the stairs, careful not to trip on her dress. Valerie had left with Alan and Pepper with Melody, so she’d probably change out of this and go hang out somewhere. It beat staying in the house and doing nothing. 

She stops outside her door and turns to Raj, “Thanks for walking me home. I was gonna go out to celebrate and I could use some company.”

“Sounds like fun.”

Josie unlocks her door then opens it, steps faltering when she sees Alex and Xandra sitting on the couch, wearing equal expressions of outrage.

“We need to talk,” Alexandra tells her grimly.

“About what?” Xandra doesn’t reply so she turns to Alexander, “What is it?”

“Pepper’s been lying to all of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna be honest i'm not really enjoying this chapter, but maybe you will. stream the savage remix. here are the dresses:
> 
> **  
> [Melody dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fd23gkft280ngn0.cloudfront.net%2Flarge%2F2019%2F10%2F27%2FSherri-Hill-Sherri-Hill-53301-animal-print-45016.jpg&t=NTgyMTdjOGE5NmEwYTYxZTdlMzQxODliYTA5NTUyMTg1OGMxYjE0ZCwyYzk2M2Q2ZDMyNzllNDdlNGM5NDBiMjc0NGI3NzBhZTUwNzRhZDNm)  
> **
> 
> [ **Valerie dress** ](https://cdn11.bigcommerce.com/s-h5m65q8jvk/images/stencil/600x659/products/24900/62706/sherrihill-53296-a__64060.1575778551.jpg?c=2)
> 
> [ **Josie dress** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.sherrihill.com%2Fstyle-53773%2F53773.html&t=YmUzYzhjY2I2ODk3M2U2OWJhNDQ4Y2E5ODVmYjczMWQyODk4YWI4MSxjODk4YWZkMGRiMTMzMDYyYmViZDM3ZmVlYjRmZmZjOTFkMjAyNDJi)


	12. chain of fools

Pepper’s never really thought about her mother—if she could even call her that. 

All Jack told her was that a woman walked into the Georgia carrying a carriage with a baby inside, set it down near the elevators and waltzed back out without someone getting so much as a glimpse of her face. 

But then there are times like this where she wonders what would’ve happened if the mysterious woman never dropped her off at the hotel, leaving her uncle to raise. Who would Pepper Smith be?

She pushes all those thoughts to the back of her mind as she approaches Jack, handing him a warm cup of coffee. She sets the box of donuts she purchased on the table near them, lifting the lid.

“How is the Pepper Plant coming along?”

“Just fine,” she replies with an exuberant smile. “I’m so excited for you to see it finished, Uncle Jack. And I wasn’t worried, exactly, but I did have to push the opening up and I didn’t have any of my marketing or press done,” she pauses to take a sip from her own coffee, “but then it came to me. A hashtag. _What is Pepper Plant?_ Oh, um, a hashtag—”

“I know, Pep,” he stops her before she jumps into a full explanation. “I got the Twitter.”

“Before you know it, I’ll be raking in enough cash to move us both into this gorgeous relic of a building ourselves.” 

“Speaking off…do you know that small studio on the tenth floor?”

Pepper nods, “Mm.”

“It turns out, all those years of penny-pinching finally paid off. I saved up enough money for a down payment,” he tells her.

“Hashtag Doorman Uncle delivers!” Pepper sighs wistfully, grabbing a jelly donut. “Look at us, we’re on top of the world!”

-

“Good morning.”

Valerie grins, looking up from her journal, “Good morning.”

Alan pushes the sheets back as he rejoins her in bed, peering down at the words scribbled across the page, “What does your boss want you to write about now?”

“This isn’t an article, it’s a song. I guess I’ve been feeling _inspired _lately.”__

__Alan presses his lips to her shoulder as she checks her phone. Valerie throws it back down with a groan._ _

__“My boss wants me to cover a shift at Plunkin Donuts.”_ _

__“I need to go too. I’m supposed to be meeting Xandra later.”_ _

__Valerie stretches as she stands to her feet, her arms popping as she does so, “I guess I’ll see you at the apartment later.”_ _

__“Yes. You will.”_ _

____

-

Alexander stares out the window, trying to collect his thoughts. Josie had managed to dodge the ‘Pepper’ conversation, but he couldn’t put it off any longer. They needed to talk.

“You’re going to get wrinkle lines,” Alexandra warns him.

He drags his eyes away from the window and turns to her, “It doesn’t make sense.”

“You trust people, Alexander. It’s always been your fatal flaw.”

“Get to the point, Xandra.”

She hesitates before continuing, “Maybe Pepper isn’t the only one who has been playing us.”

“No,” he responds immediately, “I know Josie. She wouldn’t do that.”

“Fine. If you really believe that, ask for your trust fund back.”

“I will.”

-

Josie sends the call to voicemail then goes back to cut the apple into small slices, irritation eating at her.

“Who was that,” Melody asks as she opens the fridge door.

“Myles.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. He’s probably feeling guilty, so he’ll apologize and I’ll forgive him. He’ll be nice for two seconds then he’ll inevitably say something to piss me off. It’s what he does, it’s what he’s always done. Fuck!”

She misses the apple, dropping the knife as it slices open a small cut on her index finger.

“Band-aids are in the drawer under the toaster.”

“Thanks,” Josie mumbles as she grabs one.

“This isn’t just about Myles, is it?”

Josie sighs, raising her eyes to the ceiling, “Someone named Hannah Melvey came to see Alex and Xandra at Chubby’s last night.”

Melody’s stomach drops, “What?”

“She told them about Pepper embezzling money from the play which they both invested in. He started asking questions about Pepper that I don’t have the answer to.”

“Josie…”

“I don’t know if I would’ve told him anything if I did because I don’t want it to backfire on you or The Pussycats,” Josie continues, bringing her head up and looking at her friend. “But, it’s hard lying to someone when I barely know what the truth is myself.”

“It’s complicated.”

“Yeah,” Josie turns away from her, picking up the knife again, “it wouldn’t be us if it wasn’t.”

-

Alan waits outside the building for Xandra. She told him to expect her around this time. He pushes off the brick exterior as he sees her car approaching.

He nods to Alexander as he leaves the vehicle, “Hey, man.”

“Hey. Josie up there?”

Alan nods, “Everything okay?”

“Don’t worry, man. There’s no need for another fight.”

Alan hesitates before climbing in the car, hoping that his friend was right about that.

“You can go now,” Alexandra directs her driver.

Alan rubs his hands on his knees, clearing his throat awkwardly, “Look, Xandra, I know that you offered to help my parents after the robbery.”

“I did.”

“Well, I was wondering if that offer still stands. Business isn’t great and they’re talking about selling the deli. I could model for Caboture or be your bodyguard since KO isn’t around anymore.”

“Alan, you know I’d love to help, but I’m running into a bit of money trouble too. But,” she continues, “if you’re looking for some quick easy cash, I know a place that’s hiring.”

“Where?”

She leans forward, tapping on the glass separating them from her chauffeur. “Gary, take us to Calypso’s Island.”

-

Alexander follows Josie to her room, arms crossed over his chest, “I didn’t want to get into it in front of Raj, but we gotta talk about Pepper.”

Josie shuts her door behind them, leaning against it, “I know.”

“I invested in _Spider Woman_ because I thought it was gonna be a breakout role for you. Now I find out she’s been embezzling my money into the Pepper Plant.”

“Well…” Josie trails off uncertainly.

“Which I also invested in,” he continues. “If she screws me over then I’m out on the street and my dad’s proven right, that I can’t cut it on my own. My lawyers are saying I’ve got to go the police.”

“Hold that thought.” Josie pushes off the door and walks to her dress, retrieving the check from her jewelry box. “I meant to give this back to you last night. Turns out, she didn’t need it.”

“That only solves half of the problem, Josie.”

“We don’t even know if Pepper actually embezzled anything. And you heard it from that Hannah Melvey person. Like, who is she?”

Alexander shakes his head, not swayed so easily, “Josie, I invested a lot of money in that play…in the Plant, Xandra too. If she screws me over, my dad’s proven right that I can’t cut it on my own. Maybe I should call him before things get any worse. I don’t know.”

Josie takes a step back, affronted, “Are you serious right now?”

“He might know what to do,” Alex replies, trying to convince her that it wasn’t that bad of an idea. 

“Alex, crawling back to your dad is a terrible idea! And who knows what he’d do to Pepper…and honestly, I think that she’s going through something.”

“Look, you don’t know her, Josie.”

“I know, but Alan and Melody have known her for a long time, and I trust them. I’m only asking that you let me talk to her before you call the cops or go to your dad. Please?”

Alex nods reluctantly, “Alright.”

“Thank you.” 

Josie kisses his cheek before leaving the room, pulling out her phone.

-

“Thanks for meeting me here, Pep.”

Pepper shrugs, making herself comfortable on the sofa, “What’s on your mind?”

She was surprised when Josie asked her to come to the record shop, but Pepper assumed she wanted to talk about the opening of the Plant.

“Okay, um, there’s no easy way to say this so I’m just going to say it: some woman named Hannah Melvey came by to see Alex. She claimed to be your wife and that you are a scam artist. She told him and Xandra that you cooked the books for _Kiss of the Spider Woman_ and now the both of them want you to return their investment.”

Pepper laughs, “Josie, darling, I mean, the idea of me pulling that kind of cash out of the hat today, or even tomorrow, is just absurd. That’s not how investments work. The money is here, there, everywhere. Alex and Xandra know that.”

Josie remembers her mom using the same tone when she was having an affair and she knows Pepper is giving her the run around.

“Okay, well then, who is this Hannah person and how does she know these things about you? Are you married?”

“Not anymore,” Pepper replies. “I did know her, back when she had a different name. She meant a lot to me actually. Then I discovered that she conned me—just like she’s conning Alex. She’s a liar.”

Josie also knows when she’s being lied to and Pepper isn’t as good at it as she thinks she is.

“I want to believe you, Pepper. But between this and the money that you owe the Palace Hotel…”

“Josie, look, I can have my CFO show Alex the ledger. Just do me a favor, would you? Don’t tell Alan or Katy. ‘Cause if they look at me the way you’re looking at me right now, I think I’ll go mad.”

“Pepper, if you’re in trouble, just tell me. I promise, I will do everything that I can to help you.”

Pepper rises from the couch and moves to the staircase, “The best thing you can do to help right now, my love, is make sure you and your Pussycats are ready for opening night. Okay?” 

“Pepper, Alex wants his money back or he’s calling the cops.”

She pauses on the first step, forcing an excited tone as she replies, “It’s going to be one for the history books! Just you wait.”

-

Alan counts his money before stuffing it back into his underwear drawer. He really couldn’t thank Xandra enough for getting him that job as a dancer.

“Roommate meeting,” he shouts as he ventures to the living room. Melody and Josie are already there. “I have an announcement to make.”

Josie scoffs, “Wasn’t that obvious? You called the meeting. You really didn’t have to announce that you have an announcement.”

Alan ignores her. “I know we’re all barely getting by, but my parents have been undercharging us for months and subsidizing our rent.”

Melody gasps, “Oh my god. Since when?”

“I don’t know, I just found it. They’re way behind on their mortgage payments. The bank is threatening to foreclose, and I can’t be the reason why.”

“Alan, it’s not your fault,” Josie tries to comfort him. 

He shakes his head, “They did this for me, Josie.”

“Hey, we will make it work,” Melody says in a determined voice. “Whatever you need, we’ll get through this.”

“Absolutely,” Josie agrees. 

Alan smiles earnestly, grateful to have them all in his life right now.

-

“I am so sorry I’m late, Katy,” Pepper apologizes as she hugs her friend. “I’m just slammed with errands. Why don’t we just cut to your favorite pick?”

Katy nods, leading her over to the row of dresses hanging on the rack. She reaches for the one in the middle, unzipping it slowly. “I’m thinking this is the one.”

It’s a dandelion yellow mock neck dress with periwinkle blue flowers in various spots. Pepper hums in appreciation, “It is very Jane Birkin. I’ll take it!”

Katy stares at her with concern, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this stressed. Are you okay?”

Pepper sighs, putting her phone away, “It’s just the opening night. It’s everything I’ve worked for. I just really want it to go well. I just really want it to go well.”

“It is going to be exactly what you have always wanted it to be…legendary,” Katy reassures her.

“Thank you.”

Katy checks her phone after it beeps, frowning, “It’s Guy, I have to go. I’m sorry.”

“Yes, go go go! I will try this on and sneak out as quiet as a mouse.”

Pepper watches Katy walk away, her phone vibrates with a text from Xandra and she reads it silently. 

_I need my money back today or I’m going to the cops._

Pepper ignores it for now. She looks up, eyes catching the pink bedazzled handbag near the other Lacy merchandise. She approaches the table slowly, glancing at the door to make sure no one was coming in. 

She places the purse inside an empty Lacy’s bag, needing something to disguise it in on her way out the door. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

-

“Venti soy quadruple shot latte with no foam.”

Valerie rolls her eyes, “You can get a French vanilla cappuccino and leave me alone.”

Josie winces, “Is this how you speak to all your customers? I want to talk to your manager.”

“Okay, Karen,” Valerie snorts. “Seriously, what do you want to drink?”

“I could use a glazed donut right now.”

“Coming right up.”

“Oh, make that two. Your break is in a minute, right?”

Valerie holds in a laugh as she rings up the order, “It is now. I’ll be there in a quick second.”

She takes one more order before going on break, grabbing the two donuts as she walks to the table Josie chose. 

“So, what’s up?”

Josie hesitates then looks around the café like she was afraid someone might be listening.

“Josie?”

“Okay, Alex and Xandra think Pepper used some of the money they invested into _Spider Woman_ for the Pepper Plant and he’s thinking about going to the cops.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah, I tried talking to Pepper and she blew me off.”

“Well,” Valerie inclines her body towards Josie’s, lowering her voice, “I saw her books for the play. She had way more than enough for to produce the show and she _may have_ told me that she was going to use some of it for the Pepper Plant.”

“Yeah, well, they want their money back now. I got Alex to hold off, but that’s not going to last for much longer.”

“Do you think Melody knows?”

Josie shrugs. She wasn’t sure what Melody knew at this point.

-

Pepper stops at the third table, perusing the items laid out before her, “Any Chanel? Preferably not with two N’s?”

She sighs as they begin to speak to each other in Cantonese, debating whether she was a cop or not.

“If I were a cop, I’d already have you arrested. I’m here to see Dickie,” she tells them in Cantonese.

They share a surprised look before leading her to the older man. She hands Dickie the purse, but his reaction is pretty obsolete.

“What am I supposed to do with this?”

“That bag’s worth more than all the purses you sell, combined. Sell this one purse and you and your boys are out of the fake handbag game for good. It’s real diamonds.”

“It’s a lot of trouble to sell something this expensive.”

“Dickie, you look like a man who knows a good bargain,” she persists. “I’m willing to let it go, half off.”

She can tell he’s weighing his option and she hopes that he’ll take the deal. finally, Dickie smiles and reaches out to shake her hand.

-

Alan drops a kiss to his mother’s forehead as he passes her, “Hey, Mom.”

“Hey, honey. If you’re looking your dad, he’s fixing the kitchen sink. Again.”

Alan nods then heads off in that direction. His hand is washing his hands when he goes into the kitchen.

“Hey, Alan. I fixed the sink.”

“Yeah, that’s good. I, um, wanted to bring you this.” Alan pulls the wad of cash out his jacket pocket and places it on the counter.

His father’s eyes widen, “Where did you get all this?”

“I, uh, got another job. Look, I know you and Mom are behind on the mortgage payments.”

“You don’t need to worry about that.”

“Of course I do,” Alan argues. “Dad, I want to help. And I don’t want to feel like I owe you anything.”

“Son,” his dad places his hands on his shoulders, “we’re your parents. It’s our responsibility to make sure you’re okay. You don’t owe us anything.”

“I still want to help. So, take the money and pay off the mortgage.”

His father nods reluctantly, “Fine, but just this one time. Thank you, Alan.”

“No problem. I’ll be back Sunday for dinner.”

“Bring Valerie,” his mother yells. “I’d really like to get to know her.”

Alan audibly groans, “Mom!”

His father slaps his arm playfully, “We just want to meet your girlfriend. Officially.”

“Alright,” Alan gives in, “but no baby pictures.”

-

Alexander slides into the chair across from his father. It’s been some time since he visited his private club but it’s where his father holds all his meetings.

“Thanks for seeing me. I know you’re busy.”

“I’m always busy,” his father retorts. “So, how’s the real world? You make a dime yet?”

“Actually…I’m in a bit of trouble, Dad,” Alex admits reluctantly. “I made a bad investment and…I need your help.”

-

Melody sighs wearily, “Pepper used the money Alex and Xandra gave her to produce _Spider Woman._ Technically, she didn’t do anything wrong.”

Valerie glances at Josie before replying and Melody wonders when she became the odd one out.

“Mel, I saw her books. She used some of the money for the Pepper Plant.”

“How much do you actually know about her anyway,” Josie chimes in.

“How much do you really know about Alexander?”

“Okay, calm down,” Valerie interrupts them. “This is not a confrontation. We’re just worried, Melody.”

“Look, I get that you guys are concerned, but I know Pepper.”

Josie crosses her arms over her chest, “Do you know that she was skimming from _Kiss of the Spider Woman’s_ production, like 90% of the investments?”

Melody freezes, “What did you just say?”

“Hey, kittens!” Alan falters when he sees the expression on all their faces, “What did I miss?”

-

“I hope you all are ready for tonight!”

Josie clears his throat as she faces her, gesturing to the orange chair, “I think you should sit down.”

Her eyes bounce from Josie to Valerie to Alan to Katy and, lastly, Melody. “What’s going on?”

Alan gives her a slight pleading look, so she nods and sits down. She always had a soft spot for him. 

“So, a lot stuff is being said about you, Pepper,” he begins. “I tried to look you up to prove them all wrong but all I found was this.” He twists the laptop around, showing her the mugshot he found. 

Pepper laughs it off, “Well, that was a drunk and disorderly at a bar. It was the World Cup.”

“Who’s Rosemary?”

“It was my fake ID when I lived in London. It made it onto my mugshot, that’s all. Is that it? because I do have a lot to do before the Pepper Plant opens in a couple of hours.” She starts to stand up but stops at the sound of Melody’s voice. 

“You said that the Cabots barely invested enough in my play to get us costumes, yet you put all this money into the plant? You said you didn’t even have enough money to pay!”

Pepper shakes her head, “I don’t know what lies Josie’s been telling you, but it’s sad.”

Josie’s eyebrows knit together, “Excuse me?!”

“And on one of the most important days of my life, no less! I hope you’re happy.”

“You never told us you were married,” Alan jumps in.

“Well, we all had lives before we met, didn’t we?”

“Yeah,” he agrees. “You know all about yours and we know nothing about yours, _or_ your current life, actually. How you were _kicked out_ the Palace because you couldn’t pay your bill?”

“Again, Josie, I don’t know what you…”

“Stop blaming Josie,” Alan cuts her off. “Stop.”

“You’ve got a lot of explaining to do, Pep,” Katy speaks up for the first time since. “How do you afford your clothes, huh? Your business?”

“I’m an entrepreneur. Everything I’ve done, I’ve done for the Pepper Plant. _For you,_ actually. You’ll see tonight, everything has been an investment in your futures.”

Katy gives her a steely look, “Did you steal the Sunsets diamond purse from Lacy’s? Don’t lie.”

“Well, I…I borrowed it. I mean, for the opening. You did say I could.”

“No,” Katy shakes her head, “I didn’t. Okay, I need you to give it back to me now.”

“Well, it’s at the Plant.”

“Okay, great! Let’s go get it right now.”

“Well, I don’t have it at this moment, exactly. But I-I can get it back,” Pepper rushes to reassure her, stumbling over her words. “A friend is holding onto it for a beat. It’s just a quick phone call away.”

“Pepper, oh my god! Do you know how much trouble I’m gonna be in?!”

“Well, I would never let that happen. Besides,” she continues, “Lacy’s has insurance. You would never get in trouble.”

“Wow. Pepper, I have a real job. You clearly don’t need one because who knows where your money comes from, but I do.”

Pepper turns Josie, “I don’t know why you’re doing this. Do you hate me that much?”

“I don’t hate you, Pepper. I’m worried about you. You clearly owe people money, people who are threatening to call the cops if you don’t pay them back today! We’re just trying to help.”

Pepper removes her glasses, rubbing at her eyes, “Well, it doesn’t feel like help!” She swallows deeply, sliding the frames back on. “It feels like the people I thought were my friends ganging up on me. Katy, I will get your purse back. Josie, if you could call Alex and let him know that I will be in touch regarding his money. Now,” she pushes herself to her feet, “I look forward to seeing you all later tonight with shiny, happy faces.”

Melody watches her walk out the door, shaking her head as she gets up and follows her. Everyone got out what they wanted to say, but she wanted to speak to Pepper alone. 

“Pepper, stop. Don’t walk away from me.”

Pepper exhales slowly before turning back to face Melody, “What? Come to berate me some more?”

“Tell me the truth or I swear this is it.”

Pepper shrugs helplessly, a swell of emotions churning inside her, “What do you want me to say, Melody? I’ve told you everything.”

“No, you haven’t. Pepper, you know everything about me. I thought I knew everything about you too, but I don’t. Is your name even Pepper? Are your parents even from London?”

“The truth is…I don’t know who my parents are. I was adopted,” Pepper tells her. “My father isn’t rich. I was raised by a doorman at the Georgia. I don’t know who my birth father is.”

“Why not just tell me that? Why lie?”

Pepper chuckles, “The only way a person like me can make it in this world is to become somebody. So, I became the person that you wanted to be friends with. The person who could get you into the A-list parties. Don’t you dare pretend that wasn’t part of my allure.”

“You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to turn this around on me. I was drawn to you because of your spirit, not the person you were pretending to be. If you really believe that then we really don’t know each other at all. Alan picked up an extra job because his parents are having problems and you’ve been using us for money.”

“Whatever I have borrows from you and Josie and Alan and Katy, I will pay back, tenfold,” Pepper promises her. “You have to believe me, Melody. I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you, Melody.”

“That’s not love. If you love someone, you don’t lie to them.” Melody turns away from as her voice breaks, retreating back to her apartment.

Pepper flinches at the sound of the door slamming shut.

-

Josie answers the phone without checking to see who was calling. She had been calling Alex for the past fifteen minutes and none were answered.

“Alex, I really need to talk to you.”

“It’s not Alex,” her dad’s gravelly voice comes through the phone.

“Oh,” she sounds more dejected than she meant to. “What is it?”

“I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

Josie frowns, hair unraveling as she removes the bobby pins holding it in a bun, “Because now you care?”

“Josephi—”

“Why did you write that letter?”

“What letter?”

“The recommendation letter I asked you to write for my Julliard audition,” she clarifies. “The one that you said you never got around to writing.”

She waits patiently for her dad to say something, to give her any reason to justify why he’d write that, but he remains silent. It finally clicks in her head.

“You don’t even remember. Oh my god,” she laughs bitterly, “I can’t believe I used to hope that you’d eventually come around when you prove me wrong at every turn.”

“Jo—”

“Save it,” she cuts him off. “I don’t want to hear it.”

Josie hangs up, leaving her phone behind as she heads to Melody’s room. Her friend is cuddled against her body pillow, staring blankly at the wall. Josie settles behind her, careful of her hair as she lays down, wrapping herself around her friend and squeezing her hand comfortingly.

“People are the worst.”

“Yeah, they are,” Melody agrees.

-

Pepper finds herself back at Dickie’s shop, trying to get the purse back. The older man claims that he no longer has it.

“You can’t possibly have sold it already!”

“You were right. That purse was worth a lot.”

“Okay,” Pepper begins to speak in English, pleading with him, “if I don’t get that purse back, I lose everyone that matters to me. Dickie, I’m desperate.”

“Listen, lady, that’s not my problem,” he responds in the same language. “Find another one to buy.”

“I can’t afford the retail price.”

“Maybe there’s something else I can buy off you. What is that,” he gestures to her outfit, “Gucci?”

Pepper walks out the shop in a tracksuit with a lot of cash and the number of the person who bought the purse. 

She calls them as she strolls down the street, phone tucked between her head and shoulder, “Hello, do you have the Sunsets diamond purse?”

_“I do.”_

“Oh, fantastic! How much does it go for?” She winces when they tell her the price, “And do you offer a payment plan?”

They hang up, but it isn’t long before her phone is ringing with another call from Alex. Pepper shakes her head as she sends him to voicemail. She really gotten herself into a sticky situation.

-

Alan’s mom peers up at the sign, “Are you sure this is the right place?”

Valerie nods, “Xandra told Josie this is where to find him.”

His mom nods firmly and starts to the door. Valerie follows her lead, not sure what else to do. S&M by Rihanna plays through the speakers sat up in various parts of the club. 

Alan’s mom heads straight for the bar, clearing her throat to get the bartender’s attention, “I’m looking for my son, Alan M.”

“Mom? Valerie?”

Valerie spins around, jaw dropping when she sees her boyfriend dressed in spandex and a fireman’s hat.

“Wh-What are you doing?”

“I, um, came to talk to you. Is there somewhere we can go that’s more private?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” Alan ushers them to the dressing, relieved to find it empty. He throws his pants back on quickly, “I wish you would’ve called first.”

“I did,” his mother retorts. “You didn’t pick up and your dad mentioned that you got another job and loaned us some money. I came to tell you our mortgage payments have been settled.”

“What? By who?”

“The blonde, Pepper Smith. She wired money into our account today.”

Valerie mouths ‘I had no idea’ as Alan turns to her. His mom said she had news but that was about it. 

“But it only buys us time,” she continues. “We’re still losing the building.”

“What? Why?”

“The city’s forcing the whole block to sell,” his mom tells him in a resigned tone. 

Alan guesses he should just give up. “How much time do we have?”

Alan’s mom and Valerie visit him at work. Mom tells him Pepper payed off his mortgage.

-

“Three months?!” Melody drops her head into her hands. There were barely any decent, affordable apartments in New York.

“I haven’t even told you the craziest part,” Alan replies, her bed dipping under his weight as he sits down.

“There’s more?”

He nods, “Pepper paid off my parents’ overdue mortgage payments!”

Josie blinks in surprise, rolling onto her side to face them, “What?”

“It still isn’t enough to save it though.”

Josie shakes her head as she realizes something, “Instead of paying Alex and Xandra back, she gave the money to you. She chose friendship over her Plant. She’s trying to do the right thing.”

Melody rolls her eyes, “It doesn’t change the fact that she lied to us and _stole_ from Katy’s job.”

“Okay, Pepper lied, _yes._ But it doesn’t change the good things she’s done.”

Alan gives her a scrutinizing look, “Since when are you on her side?”

“Hey, I am not on her side. Okay? My mom took bribes from a mobster then was blackmailed by said mobster and I got paid to date Alex. We’ve all did some messed up stuff before _or_ know someone who has.”

“Some of us more than others apparently.”

Josie raises her finger, shaking it at Alan, “I’m getting off-track. I’m not saying you should forgive and forget, but you shouldn’t completely write her off either. We can be there for her—the _same_ way she’d be there for us.”

She pushes off the bed and heads to her own room, leaving them to think about what she just said.

-

Pepper steels her shoulder as she approaches Alex. There was no escaping this particular conversation any longer.

“Alex, so sorry we’ve been playing phone tag all day.”

“Cut the crap, Pepper,” he replies, dead pan.

“Well, did you bring the cops or the FBI? I did make sure my outfit went very well with handcuffs.”

Alex barely resists the urge to laugh, “No, no, no, no. That would be letting you off way too easy. See, my father and I decided to work something out with you, but on _our_ terms. For the cash you took from me and my sister to make all this happen…we own this place now. We own you. Don’t worry, it’ll be our little secret.”

He smiles at her like they’re old chums and Pepper swallows her pride. She’d find a way out of this. She always does.

-

Valerie steps off the elevator shaft, her arm hooked through Alan’s. Josie stands on his other side, fingers curled around his bicep. Katy was behind them while Melody stood at the front of the group, head moving from left to right as she searches the room for her ex.

Pepper finds them first though. Her smile a mile wide, “You came!”

“We couldn’t miss this,” Josie replies. 

“Well,” Pepper holds out her hand for Melody to take, “may I take you on a little tour?”

Valerie sees the uncertainty in Melody’s eyes before she nods, placing her hand in the other girl’s. 

She leads them to a corner with a mannequin and some of Katy’s design. Katy gushes, moving to Pepper’s side.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Just say you’ll use it,” Pepper responds. “To make your own designs and open your own shop one day, just like you’ve always dreamed.”

They move to the other side of the room next and Valerie hears Josie gasp. 

Josie detaches herself from Alan and walks onto the stage, the silhouette of a cat standing out behind her. Valerie joins her after a second, running her hands over the keyboard. 

“Looks like you’re still luckier than me,” Alan says, referencing their first conversation. 

“Yeah,” Valerie agrees, “I think you might be right.”

-

Pepper leaves Alan, Josie, and Valerie to themselves, still holding onto Melody’s hand as she leads her to the last section of the Pepper Plant.

Melody covers her mouth with her hands, tears springing to her eyes as she sees footage of her playing through the whirring projector.

“I had Raj make it the other day,” Pepper tells her.

It was combined clips from _Kiss of the Spider Woman,_ the Meta Gala performance, and the documentary. 

“It’s amazing.”

“It’s you.”

“Can you forgive me?”

Melody removes her hand from Pepper’s hold, folding her arms over her chest, “I don’t know if I can trust you anymore.”

“You can, you can,” Pepper reassures her, vehemently. “I-I know I have to earn it back, but I will. Starting now. Melody, this is my uncle, Jack.”

Melody spins around to see an older man standing there.

“He’s here supporting me even though I’ve hidden him away for years and I’m ashamed I have. ‘Cause he’s the best man in the world.”

Melody laughs as she stretches her hand out for him to shake. “It’s such a pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh, Melody, come here, kid. You kidding me?” He uses her hand to pull her into a hug. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

Pepper watches them with a heartfelt expression, happy that they were finally meeting. 

“So,” Jack clears his throat as he and Melody separate, “when do I get to meet Alan, Josie, and Val?”

Pepper holds out her hands for both of them to take, “Well, shall we?”

-

Alex approaches her from behind, poking her sides. Josie spins around, ponytail swinging behind her and a smile coming to her face.

“Hey! You’re in a good mood,” she observes.

Alex takes her hands and interlocks their fingers, swaying from left to right as if they were dancing, “Well, look at this place. I know Pepper’s a little crazy, but this works.”

“Yeah, but, Pepper didn’t pay you.” She reins in her hands, trying to come up with some explanation in her mind for it, “And you didn’t call the cops. I don’t understand. What changed?” 

Alex grins ruefully, “I became a majority stockholder. With the Pepper Plant as a Cabot asset, it’s a no-brainer.”

He raises the drink in his hand to his lips, taking a hearty gulp.

“Yeah, and you’re drinking. Wait,” she raises her hand, palm facing him, “what do you mean it’s a Cabot asset? Are you working with your dad again? Alex, what’s—what is going on with you?”

The smile falls some, “Face it, Josie. You can’t do nothing in this town without money. Now we got our safety net back and we don’t need to be scared anymore.”

Josie shakes her head, pushing him back as he starts to move closer to her. “What happened to starting at the bottom together, huh?”

“Josie, I did this for us.”

“No, you did this for you.”

“Josie,” Melody calls out to her as she approaches, noticing the tense atmosphere. “you good?”

“Yeah.” Josie turns away from him and looks to her friend, “As soon as we start playing, I will be.”

-

Valerie waits for her cue as Josie strums her guitar. It was nice, being on the stage with them again.

They had spent the past two nights practicing, but Valerie knows she could play this song in her sleep.

Josie adjusts the microphone as she begins to croon out the words. 

_Bad girls, talking bout the sad girls_  
_Sad girls, talking bout the bad girls, yeah_

Melody jumps in, keeping up with the beat easily. 

_See them out on the streets at night_  
_Picking up all kinds of strangers_  
_If the price is right_  
_You can score if your pocket’s nice_  
_But you want a good time_

Valerie winks at Melody as her part comes up, finger moving from key to key with expert precision. 

_You ask yourself_  
_Who they are_  
_Like everybody else_  
_They come near and far_  
_Bad girls, yeah_

A murmur goes the crowd and Josie squints, trying to figure out what’s happening as the crowd parts like the Red Sea.

“Cops,” Alan shouts them as he pushes his way back to the front of the stage. “They’re arresting Pepper.”

He helps them off the stage. They pass Alex, Xandra, and Amanda as they move to the front of the crowd.

Pepper meets their eyes as the police guide her into the elevator, hands cuffed behind her back. She smiles, a single tear rolling down her cheek as the doors shut.


	13. come together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> face claims:  
> dr. tuttle - gabrielle union  
> anthony - stephen james  
> ahmed - andre holland  
> mrs. peacock - ming na wen

“Alex,” Josie calls out his name as she enters the apartment, “you dropped your phone.”

She had found it lying outside the door upon returning. She shakes her head as she walks to her room, not receiving any answer. She half expects, _half hopes_ , to find him asleep on her bed, but it’s completely empty.

Josie spins on her heel and makes her way to Alan’s room, pushing the door open without knocking first. There was no sock covering the knob, so she figured it was safe. 

“Thank god you’re decent. Have either of you seen Alex? He left his phone outside.”

Alan shakes his head, frowning slightly, “I haven’t seen him since we left the Pepper Plant. Maybe he went for a walk.”

“I hope, for his sake, that you’re right.”

“Speaking of people who aren’t here, does anyone know where Melody is?”

Josie nods, turning her attention to Valerie, “She texted me a minute ago, said that she’s spending the night at ‘a friend’s house’ and she’d be back tomorrow morning. I’m just glad at least some of us are going to have fun tonight.”

-

Pepper rests her face against the bars, waiting patiently for her release. During her one phone call, Alan said he would come to get her.

This was far from her first time being arrested but that didn’t mean she disliked it any less. 

“Shirley Temple,” the cop shouts the name she gave as he approaches the cell, keys jangling at his side, “you’re being released on bail.”

She exhales a sigh of relief, taking a step back, “Oh, thank God!”

The officer leads her to the waiting room where Valerie and Alan are standing. She hugs them tightly as soon as she’s close enough.

“I’m assuming there was enough for bail?” She glances between the couple as they all part.

“The Plant made plenty, Pep,” Alan replies. “After you called, we ran over and raided the take from the bar.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“No problem. Val and I were going to head to the deli for something to eat. You’re welcome to come.”

“Oh, I’d to _love_ to, but I have to go check on the Plant? Where’s Josie and Melody?”

Their absences were a little hard to miss. 

“Uh, Josie had to work,” Valerie tells her. “And Melody wanted to be here…”

Pepper nods. She was thankful they were trying to spare her feelings, but it was her own fault for the state of her relationships with the people in her life.

-

Valerie chances a look at Alan as he chews on his sub. Last night, he had gotten a call from Randy’s manager about train tickets. He’d be leaving for Las Vegas soon and they needed to talk about what that meant for them.

“Alan?”

“I know,” he pushes past the thickness in throat. “You’re going to be here, and I don’t know how long I’m going to be in Las Vegas. But there’s still so much I feel like I still have to do here.”

“What time do you have to go?”

“Tomorrow night. I told them I needed at least a day to get everything together on my end.”

He had a note from his doctor clearing him to get in the ring again, but he was much more concerned with his friends and family. 

One day. Valerie could work with that. “How about we make a deal?”

“Like?”

“Like, we decide what to do about _us_ after you get everything together on your end.”

Alan agrees after a moment of consideration, “Sure. I’d ask you to come with me, but I think I already know the answer to that.”

Valerie offers him a small smile. Like him, there was still some things stopping her from leaving.

-

“Dominique, I’m so sorry I’m late,” Melody apologizes as she slips her arms through her lab coat, feeling frazzled.

She had stayed out later than anticipated and forgot to set an alarm clock to wake her up. Plus, she had to go home and shower. 

“Hun, you’re fine. After what happened to your girlfriend last night, I didn’t expect you to come in at all.”

Melody frowns, eyebrows knitting together, “Huh?”

“Your girlfriend. Pepper Smith…she was arrested last night, right?”

“ _Oh._ Yeah, we’re, um, we’re not together anymore.”

“Why? What happened?”

Melody crosses her arms as she leans against the cabinet, “We just hit a roadblock and decided we needed some time apart.”

_There goes a dream_  
_Now it’s us against real life_

Melody pauses, pushing off the cabinet and spinning around to see the radio behind her, blaring out Josie’s song—except it wasn’t Josie’s voice.

She grabs her phone out of her pocket and quickly calls her friend. “J, you are not going to believe this.”

-

Josie comes to a halt, looking around Chubby’s Record Shop. It was hardly recognizable from the place she walked into those months ago.

Mannequins with ‘Xandra and the Kitty Cat’ shirts, sweaters, and hoodies were stationed around the store. There was an entire rack with an assortment of cat eared headbands. There was even a life size cut out of Alexandra behind the desk. 

Chubby pulls his jacket apart, showing her the shirt he was forced, “I knew the Cabots’ ownership would rear its ugly head.”

“I will fix this, Chubby. I promise. Is she here?”

“Downstairs. Closer to her fiery home. Recording your songs.”

“Okay.”

Josie squeezes his shoulder and she maneuvers around him to get to the staircase. Alexandra’s voice gets louder the closer she gets. 

Xandra is sitting in a chair in front of the soundboard. There’s another person there, but Josie pays her no mind, directing all her anger and attention to Alexandra.

“You’ve got some nerve!”

“Can you give us a second?”

“Oh, we’re gonna need more than a minute.” Josie doesn’t budge as the girl tries to get by her, only moving once she’s gone. “What is your problem? Using Chubby’s as this…publicity stunt. That’s _my_ song out there!”

“That you recorded while under contract with Cabot Entertainment. My dad loved the idea of forming an all-girl group. Sorry. But take it as a compliment. They’re great songs and they’ll be perfect for my new band, Xandra and the Kitty Cats. One by one, you’ll hear your songs reach number one sung by me, with my face on billboards, living your dream. _And mine_.”

Josie laughs as she takes a step towards Alexandra, “You can have the song and the merchandise and perform it wherever you want. I’m not making music to please someone; I’m doing it for me. Can you honestly say the same?”

Xandra rolls her eyes, trying to appear unaffected, “If you don’t mind, I have work to do.”

“Well, since you and your brother seem to back under your father’s control, I guess you could return this to him,” Josie retrieves the phone from her purse and hands it to Xandra. “He left it outside my place last night.”

“I haven’t seen him in two days. I thought he was with you.”

“Well, he wasn’t. Maybe he’s with a friend or something,” Josie suggests, seeing the worry on the other girl’s face. She was starting to worry too. 

“Yeah,” Alexandra replies absentmindedly, staring at the device in her hand, “maybe that’s where he is.”

-

“Oh, bloody hell.”

Pepper was expecting the Pepper Plant to be empty, but it was a full house, and her mentor was front stage. She rolls her eyes as Ms. Freesia begins singing _New York State of Mind_ by Billy Joel.

She heads to the bar while she waits for her to finish, ordering herself a glass of Scotch. She needed something stronger after the night she had.

“I rushed here as soon as I saw the news,” Ms. Freesia tells her as she joins her at the bar. “Ma petite chien’s first time in the clink.”

“Where have you been?” Pepper arches her brows as she faces her, “You took Chad’s money and left me high and dry.”

“Not at all. We’re partners _which_ is exactly what I told your landlady this morning when she tried to board this place up.”

“Why would you steal from me?”

“I did it for _you._ I took that little sad cash and I used it to buy my way off into a much bigger payoff. Do you see that man over there?”

Pepper knew she came back for a reason. She wasn’t buying this sudden comradery act. Still, she follows Freesia’s finger to see a tall man sitting at a table far away from them.

“That’s Lucian Gotti, the largest garment supplier in the Italian black market. And he thinks that we’re leather brokers for celebrities. Come on,” Freesia pokes her arm playfully, “Big con with your Auntie Freesia? Then you could pay off the vultures and you can buy this building outright.”

Pepper wonders how she’s going to move on from this part of her life if she keeps getting dragged back in.

-

Alan leans against the doorframe of his parents’ doorway. All his brothers were present. Andre, Aaron, Anthony, and Ahmed.

“How did the city council meeting go?” Alan asks, growing tired of the awkward silence.

“It’s over,” his father replies simply. 

“The city contracted the developer and they’re using eminent domain to force us to sell,” his mom continues. “It’s the entire block.”

“There’s got to be something you can do to fight this,” Anthony speaks up, looking at their dad. “You’re a councilman.”

“I’ve been fighting this for months, son. But all the other buildings on the block have signed. We’re getting pressured—”

“We’ll pressure back,” Alan interrupts him. “Do we even know who’s trying to buy it?”

“It’s some big developer from out of town,” his mother tells him. 

Ahmed scoffs, “Out of town? This is our home, we grew up here. We have to find a way to stop them.”

“Your father and I are trying as much as we can. Sometimes you just have to let it go.”

Alan hates the resignation in his parents’ voices. They’ve completely given up.

“Granny would be rolling over her grave if she heard this,” he says through gritted before storming out, ignoring Andre calling after him.

-

Valerie leans over, whispering into Wendy’s ear, “What the hell is going on and why is Mr. Cabot here?”

She shrugs, “I’m just as clueless as you are.”

Frankie had called them into work for a special meeting which somehow included Alexander Cabot Jr. 

“Okay. I know everyone is confused about why I called this meeting,” he begins, an almost frantic look in his eyes, “and I will explain everything the best that I can. Mr. Cabot has been looking to expand his business and is now a co-owner of New York Tribune.” 

“And there goes the rest of our creative space,” January mumbles under her breath on her other side.

“We’d be better off starting our own newspaper company,” Wendy whispers back.

Valerie knows they’re right, but none of them have the required resources to start their own newspaper company, mostly money.

-

Alexander fixes his jacket as he waits for someone to answer the door. He could hear music from inside, so he knows someone was inside. He had knocked on the wrong door last night and ended up crashing at Albert’s place and accidentally leaving his phone.

“Val, you won’t believe what Xandra did this time,” Josie says as she unlocks and opens the door, faltering when she sees it’s him on the other side. “Oh, hi, Alex. I didn’t know you were coming over.”

“Yeah, I would’ve called but I think I left my phone here.”

Josie nods, stepping away from the door to allow him in, “You did, but I thought you were at Xandra’s house so I gave it to her.”

He follows her lead, sitting in the chair opposite her. He knows he has a lot to explain. Alexander sheds his coat as he gets comfortable, rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants legs. 

“So, um,” Josie clears her throat indignantly, “I noticed that you were drinking at the Pepper Plant the other night and we never talked about it.”

“It was just a couple of drinks.”

“From my experience with my dad, one drink is too many. So, what’s going on?”

He sighs as he leans forward, folding his hands together and bringing his head up to look at her, “When I went back to my dad for help, it triggered me.”

“And that’s it? You haven’t had a drink since?”

Alex nods, “Yeah, that’s it. I even called my sponsor. Look, Josie, this back-and-forth with my family, it has to stop. Like Xandra stealing your music, my dad causing me to relapse…I-I just need a fresh start, Josie. I think we both do.”

“What…what are we talking about?”

“Let’s move away together. Escape my crazy family. I mean, you’re losing this apartment anyway. The…the perfect timing for it.”

“Where would we even go?!”

“LA!” Alexander leaves his seat, taking her hands in his as he kneels down in front of her, “I-I-I got…I got music contacts there,” Alex replies in a rush, stumbling over his words. “We can sneak away on the Cabot jet as soon as you’re ready.”

Concern floods Josie’s features and she points to a spot on his face, “Your nose, it’s…”

“What?” Alexander rubs under his nose, stomach jumping as he sees the blood coating his finger. “Oh.”

She reaches for the box of tissues behind her, quickly pulling some out and handing it to him. “I can grab you a wet towel.”

He waves her off, “No, it’s fine, it’s fine. It’s…it’s the dry air.”

Josie rises from her chair at the same time he does, hesitantly moving towards him, “Can you just sit down so that I can help you?”

“I’m good, I’m good, I’m good,” he repeats profusely as he walks backwards to the door. “I’ll call you later.”

“Alex! You’re forgetting your…” he closes the door he can hear the rest, “…coat.”

-

“The Daily Hail would love to get the exclusive on everything that led up to your arrest…the Pepper Smith Story by Pepper Smith herself. What do you say?”

Pepper sits in the middle of the now vacant Pepper Plant. She never imagined that her opening night would turn out the way it did. Of course, people would be calling and asking for her perspective and clamoring for the tiniest bit of details. 

She runs a finger through her cropped hair, “Well, I, um, can’t right now, but um…”

“Okay.”

She hears the elevator shaft moving and ends the call as she recognizes her uncle as the person on it. “Uncle Jack! A sight for sore eyes.”

She stands up to hug him, patting his back gently. He was standing right next to her when she got arrested, trying his best to get the police to back off. She should’ve called him sooner. 

“I’ve been worried sick, Pepper.”

He follows her movement as she sits down on the couch. 

“Oh, I hate to hear that, but there’s nothing to fret over. Other than what chairs to get for your new apartment. _Not_ a recliner.”

“About that…I’m not gonna buy the Georgia studio after all.”

“But it was your dream,” she exclaims, confused by his sudden change of heart.

“The board rejected my offer,” he tells her.

“What? How could they?” It takes a second for her to realize _why_ they did it. “Because of my arrest. Oh, God, Uncle Jack, I’m so sorry. Well, mark my words. One day, I will get you the penthouse!”

“I don’t want you to do that. Not if it means scamming or conning or whatever else they accused you of. Why’d you do it, Pep?”

Pepper looks away from him, staring at her manicure instead. There were a lot of reasons for why she conned people. 

“It’s my fault,” she begins. “I pretended to have more than I actually did in order to get what I wanted.”

“You don’t have to pretend to be someone else. You’re more than enough just the way you are.”

He sounds so sure of it.

Jack continues, “And if you ever get yourself in a stick situation again, you call _me_ for help. You hear me?”

Pepper nods. It was only a matter of time until Freesia came by again and, well, she could use a little help now.

-

Valerie was doubtful that they all would show up, but she was proven wrong; all her co-workers were gathered in her apartment.

“Where are the snacks?”

“At the store, Greg,” she says him name pointedly. “Okay, I know this is going to sound crazy, but January suggested we start our own newspaper company.”

“For the record, that was me being facetious. I was not being serious.”

“Well, I am,” Valerie impends. “Wouldn’t you all whether work somewhere that’s less controlling?”

“I’d rather work somewhere that gets me paid,” Danny retorts. “Frankie won’t be getting a ‘Greatest Boss’ mug from me anytime soon, but he signs my checks and that means something.”

Valerie rolls her eyes, “Of course I thought of that. I do know someone who could back us and has enough fame to get us out there.”

Jimmy gives her a skeptic look, “And who might that be?”

“Let me worry about that. The only thing I need is your support,” Valerie answers vaguely.

-

Melody stands side by side with Alan on the sidewalk. Sierra told him that the only thing that can stop an eminent domain takeover is political action. With enough signatures, they could save the deli and the apartment.

She had no idea if it would actually work, but at least they could say they tried. 

Alan stops a couple as they walk by, “Hi, yes, the city’s trying to turn my family’s building into an Equinox.”

“Oh,” the guy coos excitedly, “there’s gonna be an Equinox here? Finally.”

Melody spots one of the regulars at her job and waves her over, “Ms. Carerra, please the sign petition! I’ll forgive you for that time your Shih Tzu nipped at my finger.”

“Of course, Melody. I heard about what’s going on. It’s awful what they’re doing.”

“Thank you. Spread the word.”

“I will,” the older woman promises as she walks away. 

“I think I’m going to quit.”

Alan frowns, “Melody, I can’t do this by myself.”

“Oh, calm down, I was talking about the clinic. I wrote a letter of resignation and I’m going to give it to Deveraux during my next shift.”

“Why?” 

She shrugs, “I’ve been thinking about it since I got rejected from Columbia. I enjoy working there, but I don’t feel like it’s what I should be doing anymore and…I gotta listen to my gut.”

“Well, I support whatever decision you make.”

“I’m really going to miss you, Alan M.”

“I know.”

-

“He’s never done drugs before,” Xandra tells her, breaking the tense silence.

She was surprised that Josie showed up on her doorstep, but after hearing about what happened what Alex...they both needed to help him and there was only one way to do that.

Josie frowns as she faces her, “Are you seriously trying to blame this on me?”

“No! God, no, that’s not what I’m trying to say. When he went to rehab the first time, our dad just swept it under the rug. He got out and went right back to working for our father. I thought he was better, so we never talked about it, but maybe we should’ve.”

Josie sighs, “You shouldn’t blame yourself either.”

Alexandra straightens up as she spies her brother approaching. His gaze bounced back and forth between the two of them and she could see the disbelief in his eyes.

“Alex. Thanks for meeting me.”

“Xandra, what are you doing here?”

“I called your sister because I’m worried about you,” Josie explains before she can. 

Alex scoffs as if the idea is of her caring is ridiculous. “You gotta be kidding me.”

“I know we’ve had our ups and downs…but I care about you,” Alexandra responds earnestly.

“Is Dad putting you up to this?”

Josie shakes her head, “No, it’s not about him. It’s not about your dad or Xandra or me. We’re trying to help you because we love you.”

“You know what, I don’t need this. I expect this from Xandra. Never from you, Josie.”

“I found cocaine in your coat, Alex,” Josie tells him in a pained voice.

Alexandra’s stomach clenches at the look of shame that comes over her brother, but she pushes past it. She couldn’t just ignore it this time. “You’re gonna go back to rehab. We have a car waiting for you.”

It was for the best. Her brother might not see that now, but he would eventually.

-

“Melody! What—you’re here!”

“I’m here.”

Pepper goes to meet her halfway, brimming with nervous energy. Last night was a whirlwind and they haven’t seen each other or spoken since. 

“My love, I am _so_ sorry for everything. But I promise you that I am going to do everything differently from now on. I just hope that you can forgive me.”

“I still need more time, Pep—”

Her phone rings, cutting through their conversation like a butcher’s knife. She grabs it from her back pocket, rolling her eyes when she sees Ms. Freesia’s number on the screen. She must be calling about that Lucian guy. 

Pepper sends it to voicemail then returns her attention to Melody, “Sorry about that. Where were we?”

“You’re talking to that lady again.”

“Melody...”

“You want to prove to me that I can trust you and that you can change? Don’t fall back into that trap.”

Pepper sniffs, pushing her glasses her upon the bridge of her nose. “So, what can Pepper Smith do for you?”

“Alan is planning a protest to save the building in Riverside to try and get more signatures. I know it would mean a lot to him if you were there.”

“Oh, of course, I’ll be there.”

“It would mean a lot to me too.”

-

“Valerie, hi,” Errol greets her as he settles into the seat across from her. A blue baseball cap was pulled down over his forehead to try and hide his face. Not that it would matter, it was rush hour at Dunkin Donuts and no one would be paying him any attention. “I have to say I’m surprised you called considering-”

Valerie cuts him off midsentence, “Considering that you outed our one night stand?”

He nods, “I can’t explain how sorry I am. It was selfish and I’m willing to make it up to you however I can.”

She was hoping he’d say that.

Valerie grins, folding her hands together on top of the table as she leans forward, “There is something you might be able to help me with.”

“Name it.”

-

_Now here you go again_  
 _You say you want your freedom_  
 _Well, who am I to keep you down?_  
 _It’s only right that you should_

Josie sings along with the song playing as she moves around the store, getting rid of all Xandra’s stupid merchandise. Chubby didn’t ask her to, but she was tired of seeing all this creep around the store. 

The bell above the door jingles as it’s opened, and she looks over her shoulder to see who it is. They rarely got customers around this time. 

_Play the way you feel it_  
_But listen carefully_  
_To the sound of your loneliness_

Josie crosses her arms over her chest as she turns around, “Are you really here to watch me clean up your mess?”

“It’s ephemera,” Xandra retorts, nonchalant. “And I came here to thank you for helping with Alex. I just want him to be okay.”

“Yeah, me too.”

_Like a heartbeat drives you mad_  
_In the stillness of remembering what you had_  
_And what you had_  
_And what you lost_

“I’ve been thinking about how to repay you and…you know, why don’t you join my band?”

Josie shakes her head, trying her best to refrain from laughing. She had no idea what to expect from Alexandra. 

“Xandra, my entire life I imagined the day when I would turn on the radio and hear one of my songs. And of all the things that you’ve done, the fact that it was your voice singing _my_ song…that hurt the most.”

“That’s what I’m offering.” Alexandra smiles as she takes a step towards Josie then another, “It would be both of us…together.”

“You know what…no shade, I already have my own band, okay? And after everything that’s happened, I,” she points to herself, “am gonna write new songs. And they are going to be even better because I _can._ ”

Alexandra smiles sadly, but doesn’t push it any further. Her head is bowed slightly as she turns to go.

“But,” Josie continues, stopping her, “there is something that you can help me with. Alan is holding a small protest to stop the city from selling the entire block. You should come.”

Alexandra’s smile transforms into a relieved one and Josie feels some of the uneasiness in her begin to dissipate.

-

“Thank you so much for coming today,” Alan speaks directly into the microphone. “Like a lot of you, my parents built their lives in the Heights. It’s one of the last places in New York where artists, like my friends, can still afford to live. Artists that I ride that A train with every single day. If you haven’t signed the petition to stop the developers, please do so now. And now…I’d like to introduce you to Josie and the Pussycats.”

He hands the mic off to Melody as she walks up the three steps leading to stage. Josie and Valerie already have their own. 

Alan joins his parents and siblings as they stand at the front of the crowd. He was glad they came.

Melody starts them off, stepping off the stage and joins her friends on the ground. 

_I got my pride, my self-respect_  
_Need nothing more, want nothing less_

Josie winks at Raj in the crowd, raising the microphone to her lips. 

_'Cause all that I got should be enough to make it work_  
_'Cause all that I want is to love and just be loved_

Valerie doesn’t miss a beat, grabbing Melody’s hand and twirling her around as she sings. 

_I'll never let it go 'cause we can do this on our own_  
_I'll never let it go, we have too much to let it fall_  
_I'll never let it go 'cause we can do this on our own_  
_I'll never let it go, we have too much to let it fall_

The people in the crowd begin to clap along, some stomping their feet in a rhythmic matter. A few even dance. Melody takes Valerie’s hand, stretching her hand out to take Josie’s too. Their voices mix beautifully. 

_And I won't let anybody tell me no_  
_I won't take anything for granted_  
_'Cause I know that nothing good comes easy_  
_If it did, I wouldn't be me, let it go and let me do it 'cause_  
_I won't, I won't, I won't, I won't_  
_I won't, I won't, I won't, I won't_

The audience breaks out in applause and three girls share smiles before bowing, hands still held tightly together. Alan cups his hands around his mouth, cheering loudly.

-

Pepper excuses herself from her uncle and Alan as she spies Ms. Freesia standing near the entrance of the deli. She was counting on her coming here.

“My darling Pepper, you friends sure know how to put on a show. Are you ready to put _your skills_ to work on our new con?”

She turns, looking over her shoulder to see Uncle Jack laughing with Melody. There was no way she’d do that to them. Most of all, she wasn’t going to do this to herself. 

“I meant what I said about going legit. I can’t take part in any more of your cons, Ms. Freesia. Not now, _not ever_.”

Nevertheless, Freesia persists, “Dear, I know that you were a little shaken with the arrest, but that only happened because you were out there on your own.”

“You know…for the longest time, you made me feel like I had to pretend to be someone in order to make it in the world and that that was my lot in life and my only option.”

Pepper hands her the check, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders. She was done with this. 

“What’s this?”

“That is your initial investment in the Pepper Plant with interest. I’m buying you out of my life for good.”

“And where do you even get this money? Did some rich boy see your picture in the paper? Wanted to save the pretty blonde orphan?” 

“No. My uncle gave me that money. Because he believes in me. He loves me.”

Ms. Freesia huffs, looking positively livid.

Pepper smiles sweetly, but her tone is ice cold, “We’re done.”

-

Melody lays the envelope on the keyboard in front of her boss. Mrs. Deveraux looks at it with confusion, turning to her with the same befuddled expression.

“My birthday isn’t until November.”

“This is my letter of resignation, actually.”

“R-Resignation?”

Melody hesitates before nodding, “I love working here, but I think it’s time for me to figure out what else I love.”

Deveraux sighs, her chair makes a squeaky sound as she pushes it back. She stands up and turns towards Melody, eyes shining with unshed tears.

“You are going to do wonderful things in your life, Melody Valentine.”

“I know. Thank you.”

“Come here.”

Melody leans forward, tucking her chin in the space between her boss’ neck and shoulders as they embrace. She wasn’t sure at first, but now she _knows_ for certain that she made the right choice.

-

Josie folds the last shirt and adds it to the pile with the other clothes. Alexander had left some stuff behind before he started staying with Alexandra. She would give it to her later.

Alan clears her throat, alerting her to his presence as he walks into her room. 

“Hey, I thought you’d be gone by now.”

“My train leaves in an hour. I just wanted to check on you first.” He moves to stand in front of her, “I heard about Alexander.”

“Yeah, well,” Josie shrugs, “it was the right thing to do.” 

“It was,” Alan agrees. 

“He asked me to move to LA with him. I almost said yes,” she admits. “I wanted to say yes. I guess I thought maybe if we were away from all this drama that he’d get better.”

“You wanted to help. There’s nothing wrong with that, Josie…but there’s only so much that you could’ve done for him.”

“Yeah. I know. _I know._ It’s just-”

Her voice cracks and Alan pulls her to him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Josie sorts of sinks into him, cheek pressed against his shirt and her arms circle his abdomen. 

“Promise you’ll call?”

She nods, “I promise.”

-

As Valerie stands across from Alan, his bag slung across his bag and suitcase on the floor, it finally hits her that he’s leaving. And she has no idea when she’ll see him again or what will happen between them.

“I’ve decided to start my own newspaper company so you might see your name in some articles.”

Alan glances down then back at her, “I’ll make sure to subscribe.”

“Well, I still have to think of a name first, but I’ll let you know.”

“Right.”

“So,” her hands hang loosely by her side, “this is it.”

Alan nods, “For now.”

He steps forward, hand rising up to cup her cheek. Valerie places her hand on top of his, eyes fluttering shut as he kisses her. It’s bittersweet.

He rests his forehead against hers as he pulls away, a smile tugging at his lips, “I’ll see you.”

“Yeah, you will.”

-

Melody turns her head as Josie begins to speak.

“You know, sometimes I wonder where I would be right now if I hadn’t met Alex that day in the park? You know, in the _Sliding Doors_ version of my life, maybe I’d be at the bottom, but my music would still belong to me. Do you guys ever wonder what could have been?” 

“Like what if I had been accepted to Columbia?”

“Or if I never quit my first journalist job?”

“Or if I stayed in Riverdale?”

“I’m glad none of that happened,” Melody replies, steadfast. “If it had, none of us would be here right now. Together.”

Valerie rolls onto her stomach, resting her elbow on Alan’s pillow, “Speaking of here, have you two decided whether you’re gonna sublet this room?”

“Well,” Melody exchanges a look with Josie, “we’ve been thinking that you could move in.”

“We already get along and you do practically live here,” Josie adds.

“I can’t just ditch Raj like that.”

“I actually thought of that too. Pepper can move in with him,” Josie suggests. She nudges Valerie with her hand, “Come on. You know you want to say yes. Think of all the fun we could have.”

“Okay. Sure, yeah, I’ll move in with you guys.”

“There is one more thing I wanted to ask.” Josie sits up, placing her hands in her lap, “Since Alex is currently out of the picture _indefinitely_ , I was thinking we could ask someone else to be our manager. Someone who has proven themselves to be a good businesswoman.”

“You’re talking about Pepper,” Melody surmises. “You want to ask a con woman to be our manager?”

“I know how it sounds, okay? But, if Pepper is willing to put all that stuff behind her, she’s the best chance we have. I’ll only ask if you two are okay with it.”

They were a group. If a decision was to be made, it would be made by all of them.

-

“You’re late.”

“I quit.” 

Frankie blinks, the corner of his lips turned down in a frown, “You what?”

“I quit,” she repeats. 

“I quit too,” Jimmy says as he rises from his seat. One by one, almost all of her co-workers are standing up. Danny remains sitting, a bored expression on his face. She kinda expected that from him.

Mr. Cabot blanches, “What is the meaning of this?”

Errol enters the room, grinning smugly, “I believe I’m poaching your employees. I’ve decided to start my own newspaper company.”

Mr. Cabot scoffs, “You can’t own a newspaper company.”

“Actually, I can. As of yesterday, I stepped down from the Royal Family. I’m financially independent and free to do what I want.”

-

“The Mayor says that we have enough signatures to save the entire block,” Alan’s mother informs her. “Thanks to you, Alan and your friends.”

Melody cheers, leaning over the counter to hug the older woman. She couldn’t wait to tell Alan the good news once he settled. 

“Lonny and I are going out with the boys tonight to celebrate. You, Josie, and Valerie should come.”

“We’d love to.”

The door swings open and Melody looks to see a woman she’s never seen before stepping over the threshold. 

Her dark brown hair is curled around her shoulders, a long royal blue coat that stops at her knees. She removes the tinted shades masking half her face as she looks around the deli as if she’s window shopping. 

There’s something familiar about her that Melody just can’t place. 

Denise clears her throat, “Can I help you?”

The woman pauses as if just realizing she wasn’t alone. 

“I’m Mrs. Peacock. I was so close to buying this block until you got in the way. I was born in the Heights, and it’s time for me to come home. How are the sandwiches here?”

Melody sneaks a glance at Alan’s mother. Looks like they’re celebration would have to wait.

-

Pepper sips lightly at her coffee as she Josie laments about her recent troubles with Alexander. She was the last person left on her apology train and, besides that, Pepper just really wanted to sit down and have a chat.

The sun beams down on them as they rest on the bench by the lighthouse. 

“It took a lot of heart to do what you did for Alex,” she replies. 

“No, you know, I just hit reset, just like that,” Josie retorts. “I am single now. I have no music career and no songs to call my own. And I am totally okay with that.”

“Cheers.”

Josie smiles and Pepper returns it. They were okay, or at least getting there. 

“We all have to start somewhere. So,” Josie hesitates before continuing, “how you would feel about starting with me…as The Pussycats’ new manager.”

Pepper blinks in surprise. “You want _me_ ,” she gestures to herself, “to be your manager?”

Josie nods, “Yes. I believe in you.”

“What about Melody and Valerie?”

“I already talked it over with them and they’re on board as long as you quit the lying and scheming.”

“You never know idea how much that means to me right now.”

“So…?”

Pepper nods exuberantly, “We have a deal!”

“Okay!”

“I will not screw it up!”

“Good,” Josie responds with a laugh. 

Pepper reaches out, shaking Josie’s hand to seal the deal.

-

Melody stands at Josie’s side, an irritated expression on her face, “Josie, can you hurry up? You’re going to make us late.”

Josie refrains from rolling her eyes as she draws along her lash line in the shape of a cat eye. “Perfection takes time and I am worth every single second.”

Undeterred by this Peacock lady, Alan’s family was still going out to eat and she had accepted the invitation since she had no other plans for the night. 

Valerie was in the living room, waiting for them.

“J, seriously. Come on. The Lyft will be here any minute.”

Josie moves the crayon away from her eye as she faces her friend, “Did I do a good job?”

“Yes. You look amazing. Now come on.”

Josie does roll her eyes that time, grabbing her purse and she stands up and leaves her room, trailing a bit behind Melody. Her friend was wearing a sleeveless black dress with a lace bodice and red pumps.

Valerie wore a burgundy red long sleeved sweater with light-wash blue jeans and black kitten heels. Josie’s outfit consisted of a gold suit and jacket with a white camisole underneath. 

The car is already waiting for them when they get outside. The driver takes a shortcut, and they make it to the restaurant in a matter of minutes. 

Valerie checks her phone to see if she missed a call or text from Alan as she leaves the vehicle, but there’s nothing. 

“This is the first time we’ve all been single at the same time,” Josie voices her thought out loud as they head for the entrance. “I mean, Melody was dating Ginger and you dated Archie.”

“Then you dated Archie,” Valerie interjects with a pointed look.

Josie rolls her eyes, “Anyway, maybe there’s a lesson in this. I think we should all vow to stay single for at least a year so that we can focus on our dreams.” 

Valerie shrugs, she was already sort of single anyway. “I’m in.”

“Count me in too.”

The girls pass two people on their way inside, twin sisters from the looks of it. She and Josie become briefly distracted, stopping in their tracks.

“Hi,” Melody waves flirtatiously, attention more directed to the sister on the right than the left; Josie had caught her eye anyway.

Valerie shakes her head at her friends, gently pushing to get them moving again. So much for staying single.

-

Melody waits patiently for her number to be called. A theatre in Midtown was holding auditions for RENT and she decided to try out. Her hopes were either to land the role of Maureen or Joanne.

“Number 38!”

She walks out onto stage on steady feet, clutching the lyric sheet in her hand. Three people sit behind the table, but the one in the middle is the one who speaks.

“Okay, Ms. Valentine, show us what you got.” 

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

-

Josie checks the address again on her phone. She was at the right place. There's no sign on the door or any plaques on the wooden exterior, but the outside matches the picture she found online. She locks her phone and passes it to her other hand, reaching out to twist the knob and pulls it open.

When she asked, Trula had recommended Dr. Tuttle. She said that the woman was the easiest person to talk to and fantastic at her job. 

Josie takes a look around the lobby as she approaches the woman at the desk. It looked like the average waiting room. 

“Hi. I'm Josephine McCoy, I have an appointment.” 

“Of course. Dr. Tuttle is around the corner, the last door.” 

Josie nods, thanking the woman as she starts in that direction. She passes three other rooms on her way. A room for children to play in, filled with toys and such, and two bathrooms. 

The door is a creamy white color with a bronze handle. Josie exhales a calming breath as she pushes it down and opens the door. 

The walls are painted a pale baby blue color. There's a single comforter pushed against the wall near the door. Light pours in from the window to her far left, no doubt for the plant. 

On the wall across from her, there's a minimalist desk with nothing really on it except a name tag and a photo frame. Two cushioned armchairs are positioned in front of the desk, facing each other. A Starry Night replica is nailed to the wall. The only that was missing was Dr. Tuttle herself. 

“I'm so sorry, I hope you weren't waiting very long.” 

Josie jumps, forcing a smile as she turns around, “No. Not at all.”

“Great. You can sit anywhere you like.”

Josie takes the comforter and tries her best to relax. She was doing this for herself.

-

Valerie was surprised at how fast Errol got everything together. It had been a week since she quit working for Frankie and decided to strike out on her own.

Apparently, the other floors at the building that Pepper had rented out for the Pepper Plant were unoccupied and he had bought the third floor. They were still in the midst of decorating, but enough was done that the setting was comfortable. 

Valerie holds the elevator doors open as she sees him approaching, nodding curtly her as he slides in beside her. 

“Good morning, Prince Errol.”

“Good morning, Valerie. Just ‘Errol’ is fine.”

“Got it. _Errol._ ”

This was something she’d have to get used to. She had to say, she appreciated the haircut though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to find a way to put a little mix song in here. i wasn't sure how i was going to end josie's story, but i feel like the stuff she went through with her parents is really a core part of her character and her going to therapy felt like the right move. i hope you all enjoyed this story and let's hope that we get a season two of kk


End file.
